Stormy Sky
by TwinKuro
Summary: Tsuna always received a box of chocolates every year but he didn't know who was the sender. Bittersweet slow 27OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again and here another story with similar genre like my previous finished story (Where there is cloud, there will be rain). Well the pairing now is 27OC…it's a little bit tricky this one but I have some idea how to do it heheh.**

 **Anyway here is the first chapter…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

"Taka-chan! Wake up dear; you're going to be late on your first day at school if you keep sleeping!" A young mother yelled for her daughter from kitchen.

"Ah! First day at school!" A dark brown haired girl instantly sat up from her sleeping position and she quickly ran into the bathroom. "Ah! I'm late!" She yelled.

"Hurry up Taka-chan! Or else you're going to be really late."

"Aw…I'm coming! I'm coming!" The young girl shouted while making twin tails to her hair.

* * *

Izumi Takami sat on the swing boringly. She was late on her first day at preschool and got laughed from her classmates due to her boyish and rhyme name. Takami sighed and frowned. It was thanks to her father who was really excited when registering his daughter name and randomly picked up any name when he didn't remember the one he supposed to put on the form. As for the rhyme she didn't think it was a bad thing and she rather liked it.

"Um, Izumi-chan?"

Takami raised her head and looked at the girl who called her family name. The five years old blinked few times and shook her head slowly.

"You can call me Takami, um what's your name again?"

"Sonohara Miyuki, call me Miyuki please!"

"Okay, so what do want Miyuki-chan?" Takami asked with a smile.

The raven haired girl relaxed at nice response from Takami. "Do you want to come and play with us Takami-chan?" Miyuki invited and pointed to the sandbox nearby. There were two girls there and they were eyeing both Miyuki and Takami with excited glances.

Takami nodded. It seemed fun and she was bored.

The brown haired girl enjoyed making the sand castle with Miyuki and two other girls when a group of six years old boys came to the sand box.

"Move! This is our stronghold!" The largest boy among the group spoke loudly making the five years old girls stopped their game.

"Why? The sandbox is large you can play at other part." Misa, another raven short haired girl replied bravely.

The group of boys laughed. "No the entire sandbox is ours!"

"Have you ever hear sharing word?" Nami, stood up beside Misa and both of them glared at the boys.

Takami eyed both of her new friends and felt awed with their bravery. Miyuki was remained still at her place but suddenly the girl rubbed her eyes and crying.

"Ouch…my eyes!" Miyuki shouted and wiped her wet eyes. Misa and Nami quickly went to Miyuki's side and helped the crying girl.

Apparently the large boy kicked the sand and it landed on Miyuki's face.

Takami turned around and looked at the boy who laughed at the pathetic scene. The five years old now pissed with the arrogance attitude of the six years old boys and without thinking, she jumped on the large boy and punched his face hard. The group of boys was surprised with the sudden event and they shouted encouragingly to their friend who was getting hit by the brown haired girl.

The ruckus at the sandbox was stopped by few teachers after one of them called for others since she couldn't took a hold on very pissed off Takami.

Nearby the slide, there was a spiky haired brunette boy who saw everything silently. There were also few other six years old kids around staring at the same direction.

"That girl is so strong." One of them muttered.

Others nodded agreeing the point. "Yeah…"

* * *

"Taka-chan, I'm so proud with you," Ayaka said proudly while took a glance at her daughter.

"But I hit that boy…aren't you mad mom?" Takami said softly.

Ayaka shook her head and smiled. "No I'm not mad, since that boy was rude and you fought for your friend's sake. If I were you, I kick between his legs already." The young woman then chuckled lowly but evilly.

"Mom, you're scary…" Takami shrugged.

"Haha you don't know what I'm really capable of, Taka-chan…" Ayaka smiled mischievously.

"Now you're scarier!"

"Haha, just kidding…anyway since your teacher was shocked with today's event, you're grounded for one week young girl."

"Aw, you said you were proud of me earlier!"

* * *

Takami was on the same swing again on the next day when Miyuki came and joined her.

"Thank you Takami-chan for yesterday."

"Don't worry much about it." Takami said softly and swung slowly.

The raven haired girl giggled. "You're so cute Takami-chan."

"E-Eh?"

"You're blushing."

"S-Stop it Miyuki-chan!"

Suddenly a splash of water landed on Takami's head making the girl groaned and looked around frantically. Her eyes caught the same boy she hit yesterday and the girl instantly stood up from the swing before ran to the boy direction.

"Bastard!" Takami hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who did it! It's Tsuna!" The large boy pointed at certain direction making Takami looked at the brunette. She then saw a wet bucket in brunette's hands.

"So it's you! What is your name again? Tsuna?"

"U-Uh…A-Actually…"

"I'm so going to make you wet to the bone now!" Takami shouted and ran at stiffened Tsuna but stopped in front of the boy when she saw the trembling. Tsuna was trembling badly and hugging the bucket tightly to his chest. She stared at the closed eye brunette and scowled. "Tch…you're their lackey. Pathetic…" Takami said and eyed the group of boys who were laughing nearby. The girl glared at the group making them stopped their laughing and walked away leaving Tsuna.

"Weakling…"

Takami hated the six years old boys by now either they were too proud and rude or weakling and pathetically looking. She hated the second category more. For Takami, boys should be strong and able to protect the weaker and at the same time gentle when necessary. Just like what her father did to her mom and herself years ago and losing his life while protecting them.

Izumi Koutaro was Takami's first love and she swore to find a man just like him when she grew up.

* * *

Takami and Tsuna did change look around few times when they were having their rest since all five years old and six years old kids were playing together at the same playground. Takami mostly scowled and groaned at the weak look of the brunette while Tsuna always lowered down his head when their gaze clashed.

Until one day everything changed Takami's view on Tsuna.

She was on her errand from her mom when she saw Tsuna calmly stopped a crying younger boy at nearby river. Apparently the boy was hurt on knee due to falling down on the rocky ground around the river and the brunette was nearby when that event happened.

The six year old then crouched beside the crying boy and patted the injured knee making sure the cut was clean before he placed a plaster on it.

Takami looked at the event uninterestedly until she saw the next thing.

Tsuna kissed on the plaster and said something to the hiccupped boy making the latter smiled brightly. Few seconds later both boys were laughing as if nothing happened before.

" _Not everything can be settled with force. Sometimes the gentle words and actions are working wonder. That's the real strength of humanity, remember that Taka-chan."_

The five years old girl was mesmerized at the situation as she remembered her father's word and unknowingly she grabbed front of her shirt.

"He is like dad…Tsuna is..."

Since that day Takami never looked at Tsuna with hatred anymore.

She admired the boy but didn't say it out loud.

* * *

Today was fun day at the preschool. They were going to make homemade chocolate since it was valentine day. The boys were mostly not interested with the special class. Miyuki happily clapped her hands with several other girls in their class leaving Takami alone who smiled half heartedly while internally the girl was sad.

Their teacher said they could give the chocolate they made to their father.

Takami's dad was no longer around.

She didn't know what she was going to do with the chocolate.

The girl might give it to her mother or just ate it by herself.

After done with everything, Takami simply kept her chocolate inside her backpack and joined Miyuki and others to the playground. They were playing around the slide when Takami listened to their teachers' conversation.

"Really Miyu? You give your chocolate to that guy already?"

"Yes and he accepted it!" Miyu-sensei said happily.

"Lucky you, I'm here still wondering is it okay to give mine to that brat…"

Takami concluded that the chocolate was not necessarily went to your father but you could give it to any boys you like.

With that knowledge, Takami took a quick glance at certain brunette who was playing the tag with other boys.

* * *

Sawada Nana was watering her plants around her small garden when she noticed the brown haired girl peeked from their gate. The young woman smiled at the very cute action and closed the tap before she walked to the gate.

"Hello little one, do you need something?"

"Hello madam, is this Tsuna's house?" Takami properly greeted the young woman and bowed respectfully before looking at Nana.

"Oh, a very respectful young girl," Nana said happily and smiled at Takami. "Yes, this is Tsu-kun house, are you his friend?"

Takami shook her head and quickly passed a small paper bag containing the homemade chocolate on Nana's hands.

"Please give this to him and don't tell him about me."

"Ara?"

"Thank you." Takami bowed and ran away from the house.

* * *

Takami panted after she ran far enough and slowly regained her breath.

"I hope it's going well."

She was a proud girl and really didn't have any idea how to give the chocolate to Tsuna without the boy knowing that it was from her. Thus Takami decided to trail Tsuna to his home after school and waited for the boy went out from his house before she dropped the thing.

Surprisingly Tsuna's mother had greeted the girl first and Takami simply gave the chocolate into the young woman hands before she ran away.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the small paper bag on the kitchen table innocently before focusing at his very happy mother.

"Mom? What's this?"

"Tsu-kun…" Nana smiled and patted her son's shoulder. "That's the thing what we call valentine chocolate and you got one, from your secret admire. Ah my boy is growing up!" The young mother squealed at the end. "I'm so proud of you Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna frowned slightly, he really didn't understand about it at all.

Meanwhile Takami was getting a deep gaze from her mother and a knowing smile. The young girl shrugged and avoided her mother's eyes.

"I know what you did today Taka-chan~" Ayaka said in sing song voice and grinned. "You give your chocolate to a boy~" She added.

"H-How did you know about it? I'm not giving it to him but his mom…" Takami said softly at the end. "I don't want he know…It's embarrassing."

"Aw…you're so cute Taka-chan!" Ayaka pulled Takami into her arms and patted her head. "You know Taka-chan…there is nothing to be embarrassed when you like someone."

"Oh…"

"But that doesn't mean you show everything to the one you like. A little secret is needed too." Ayaka winked at her daughter making the young girl smiled.

"Ah so innocent!" The mother squealed and hugged Takami once again.

* * *

Takami discovered that reading was the next best thing after playing around with her friends when they went for a school visit to the Namimori public library. The beautiful and colorful book making the young girl amazed and she kept reading one book and another. Miyuki already went to the playroom after a while reading. It seemed that the raven haired girl didn't enjoy that activity much. Takami didn't bother much about Miyuki and continued reading. Currently she was reading a book titled 'The Little Mermaid'.

"So near yet so far…" Takami muttered softly as she closed the book. Somehow the story was little sad making the five years old decided for another book to lighten her heavy mood.

The brown haired girl then wandered around the library to search another book and she fell down on the floor suddenly.

"Owie…" Takami muttered and rubbed her back before looking at the one who bumped her earlier. "Hey, watch out when you're walking…"

"S-Sorry…"

Takami instantly focused at the owner of the voice. She met with Tsuna who stood still in front of her.

"Oh…" Takami stared at the boy and noticed a book in his hand. The book looked interesting the girl decided. "Are you done with that?" She asked and stood up from the floor.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, do you want it? Its gruesome story I don't really like it…" The boy said softly while eyeing the book.

"We can exchange our book. This is one is a little bit sad. Here…" Takami showed the book she read earlier and Tsuna nodded silently.

After exchanged the book they both left the area and started reading.

Takami enjoyed the new book in her hands which titled 'Jack and The Giant Beanstalk'. While unknowingly to others Tsuna kept wiping his eyes after he finished with 'The Little Mermaid'. The boy decided he hated fairy tales since that day.

* * *

Another year went by, Tsuna and others six years old kids were already entered the Namimori elementary school. Takami felt a little bit sad now the one she looked up was no longer around but on the same day of February she stood silently in front of Sawada's residence.

Nana noticed the same figure she met last year and insisted Takami to come inside the house after mentioning her son was not around about few times.

"So, your name is Izumi Takami…I'm Sawada Nana, Tsu-kun's mother," Nana introduced herself happily while placing a glass of orange juice in front of Takami.

The brown haired girl stared at the cool juice while waiting for Nana took a seat. Once the woman sat down and gestured the juice, Takami carefully grasped the glass and took a sip. She liked drinking any fruit juices thus she enjoy the drink happily.

"I believe that you come here with the same reason like last year right Takami-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…so here…" Takami pulled out a box of chocolate and passed it to Tsuna's mom after placing down the nearly empty glass. She was thirsty after all.

Nana stared at the box with knowing smile and looked at Takami. "May I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why giving Tsu-kun this?"

"Um…I like him…but I don't know how to…ahhh this is so embarrassing!" Takami groaned and covered her face with her hands. "T-Thanks Sawada-san…L-later!" The six years old ran out from the house after bowed to the young woman.

Nana placed a palm under her cheek. "Ah…young love, so innocent so pure…" She said dreamily.

That night Tsuna stared at the same chocolate box on his desk confusedly.

* * *

Years went by; Takami and Miyuki now were in their fourth grade. Takami also had opened herself more towards Nana when she went to Sawada residence yearly. They also chatted casually and somehow Nana was Ayaka classmate when they were in high school. It was sort of like a reunion to both woman but Tsuna still didn't know anything about his mother's friend.

Even though both Tsuna and Takami were now in the same school, they never met much. Most likely it was because they were in different grade and class. And the elementary school was not like preschool where you had free time to play together at the same ground.

Takami still gave the boy chocolate on the same day of February.

While Tsuna thought that was all came from his mother.

* * *

Takami and Miyuki were having their lunch when the latter claimed she had fallen in love.

"Ah…he is so dreamy…" Miyuki clasped her hands and stared at the ceiling as if she was in a dream.

"Who?" Takami ate the food they were given during their lunch.

Miyuki went back to herself and stared at the brown haired girl disbelievingly.

"You don't know him?"

"Of course I don't, you never mention his name?" Takami said while munching some rice.

The raven haired girl showed her disgusted expression at her best friend's eating manner.

"Don't speak when you're eating something." Miyuki scolded. "You're a girl, where is your manner?"

"Uh huh…" Takami swallowed the food and looked at Miyuki. "So who?"

Miyuki sighed and whispered a name to Takami.

The brown haired girl blinked few times and shrugged. "Who? Do I know him? Or do we know each other?"

Miyuki face palmed her face.

That evening they went to certain part of their school field and watched a group students practicing baseball. Miyuki happily pointed to certain raven haired boy that she liked.

 _Ah…Yamamoto Takeshi…that's the one._ Takami made some internal note in her mind while glanced at very giddy Miyuki beside her.

She didn't bother much since she had someone else in her eyes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…now Takami knew his full name and she really like it sounded. But since she entered the elementary school she heard certain nickname that made her blood boiled.

Dame-Tsuna.

Takami hated it more that Tsuna didn't bother to retort back about his name but silently agreed with it.

Somehow she now had these hate-like feelings towards the brunette.

Hate due to the brunette lack of fighting for his self and like due to his charming and gentle act towards others.

Takami also really didn't understand her self why she was interested with the brunette and when she asked her mother about it, Ayaka just smiled mysteriously.

"Only you know the answer dear daughter of mine."

"Aw…mom!"

* * *

It was during their fifth grade when Takami noted that almost girls had brought their own chocolate either it was handmade or bought from the store during fourteenth of February. Miyuki also brought one and the raven haired girl insisted that Takami to followed her and acted as her shield when they were going into certain crowd around Yamamoto Takeshi.

Since it was going to last year for sixth grader thus it was going to be last year for those girls to show their affection to the boy.

Thanks to Takami's reputation starting from preschool until present, most girls instantly gave the way when they saw the brown haired girl who tied her hair in twin tails. They really didn't want to taste her punch.

Yamamoto noticed the silence turned around and met the girl. His amber eyes widened slightly.

"Hey…you're…"

"Nah, I'm just the shield…she is the one who want to meet you." Takami said boringly and pushed Miyuki towards the baseball boy. "Go now…"

"Geez Taka-chan…" Miyuki mumbled and looked at the raven haired boy. "Um, please accept this Yamamoto-kun!" The girl gave the chocolate.

Yamamoto laughed and accepted the box. "Haha thanks!"

Other girls who saw the event instantly shoved both girls away and ran to the boy.

"Yama-kun!"

"Please accept mine!"

Takami shrugged when she saw the crowd was getting intense than previously before looked at her best friend who was sitting on the floor. The girl fell on the floor due to the push.

"Thank god you're around Taka-chan," Miyuki said breathlessly.

"Well, you promised me a cone of ice cream..." Takami grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

"I'm back…" Tsuna said tiredly as he entered his house.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun," Nana said happily from the kitchen. "Ah, you have a package on the table here."

Tsuna stared at the kitchen entrance before he went inside the room. His gaze instantly focused at the kitchen table and found a small box of chocolate on it. The brunette smiled fondly and sat down on one chairs.

"Thanks mom for the chocolates."

"Eh?" Nana turned around and looked at her son. "Why thanking me Tsu-kun?"

"It's you right? The one who always gives me the chocolate all these years?"

The brown haired woman chuckled softly and took a seat in front of her son. She then looked at the box with a smile.

"You never checked the box you got every year properly eh Tsu-kun?"

"What do you mean by that mom?"

"Why don't you open it now?"

"Uh okay?"

Tsuna carefully opened the box and his gaze instantly focused at the chocolates inside it. He took a piece into his mouth and smiled at the chocolaty taste. While savoring the sweet, his brown eyes noted certain paper attached inside the box lid. Picking up the small paper, Tsuna read the content.

His eyes widened and he quickly ran up to his room. Surprisingly Tsuna kept all the boxes he received every year since it looked nice and the boy felt sad to throw those beautiful things away.

Nana calculated silently until…

"Hieee! Who gives me these all these years?"

Nana chuckled softly as she remembered the suggestion she gave to certain brown haired girl.

" _You should put a note inside it so that Tsu-kun knows who gives him this."_

" _But I don't want him to know…" Takami muttered softly. "I'm never good to him…"_

" _Then what about a wish? Like thank you, sorry or anything like that?" Nana suggested._

 _Seven years old Takami nodded. "I think, I can do that," She said and rummaged her bag._

Tsuna ran down to the kitchen and stopped beside her mother. In his hand there were small papers.

"Mom, you know who is the sender right?"

"Um, I'm not really sure about that Tsu-kun…" Nana smiled playfully.

"Aw mom!" Tsuna groaned.

* * *

Takami was reading the textbook trying to understand her homework when she felt a pat on her shoulder. The brown haired girl lowered her book and looked at the direction. She frowned as she saw her mother smiled giddily and passing her the cordless phone.

"Hello? Takami is speaking." The girl said once she placed the phone nearby her ear. Ayaka already left the room resuming her work in the kitchen.

"A-Ano…This is Tsuna here."

"Eh?" Takami blinked and wondered why Tsuna was calling her that moment. How that boy did knew her home phone number was another wonder to the girl.

"I just want to confirm something with you?" The sixth grader said timidly.

"What?" Takami retorted rather harshly. She was thinking too much thing at the moment and felt a headache was coming slowly to her head.

"Did you happen to give me…ah never mind that. Sorry for bothering you Takami."

The call ended suddenly and the fifth grader stared at the phone confusedly.

"What the heck is happening here?" She scoffed and sighed loudly.

After a while the girl smiled and jumped on her bed squealing onto her pillow.

"Aw….he calls my name!"

But the happiness was short lived as the girl frowned.

"Now I lost my focus on my homework!"

* * *

Tsuna put down the phone and shrugged.

"There is no way that harsh girl giving me those. Why did I call her at first place anyway?" The brunet sighed and went up into his room.

A few seconds later.

"Hiee! She must think that I'm a freak since I know her phone number! And I call her first name too!"

Nana who was reading a magazine in the living room chuckled softly at her son's outburst.

"Ah…young love is always innocent…Tsu-kun is growing up now." The mother giggled and eyed certain frame picture on the wall.

"Iemitsu…when you're coming home dear? I miss you so much."

* * *

Miyuki and Takami both were carrying their class burnable waste to the waste management area while chatting about music and artist they liked when they met with certain brunet and a lovely ginger haired girl.

Takami instantly knew who the boy was as he was the one who randomly called her home yesterday but they barely talked anything. She narrowed her gaze as the annoying feeling came.

"Tsuna…fancy meeting you here after yesterday huh?" Takami said while glaring at the boy now. She already placed down her basket.

Both Miyuki and the ginger haired girl changed look at each other before focusing at the other two.

"Um, sorry it was my mistake." Tsuna said and shrugged.

"Nah…whatever just don't do it again. I was in the middle doing something important and I lost my concentration thanks to you, Tsuna!"

"Hiee! Sorry, sorry just don't hit me please Takami?"

"Tch…still a weakling…and I'm the younger one too…" Takami muttered and sighed.

"I'm not w-weak…I'm just hated fighting…" Tsuna said softly.

"Huh?" The fifth grader blinked.

The sixth grader boy shrugged. "A-Anyway sorry again about yesterday."

"Don't mind much about what already happened. Just remember think first before you do anything."

"Ah…I will…"

"…"

"…"

"Um are you two done? Let's move now or the place will be full with others soon," The ginger haired girl said with a smile making Tsuna blushed while both Takami and Miyuki nodded at her.

Apparently they were headed to the same place after all.

While waiting for their turn, Miyuki elbowed the twin tailed girl making the latter yelped and instantly she shielded herself from a smack.

"Heheh, I'm a pro now at avoiding your hit Taka-chan~" The raven hared girl said in sing song voice.

Takami huffed and stared at the long line. "When is our turn…" She said dejectedly.

"It's all your fault Taka-chan and what was that anyway? What are both of you talking about?"

"It's nothing important…Aw…I'm bored…" Takami kicked a small stone nearby.

"H-Hey watch out where you are kicking Taka-chan!" Miyuki said in panic as she eyed the small stone and somehow it hit certain sixth grader boy's back.

"Ow!"

Takami quickly ran to the boy and bowed repeatedly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay; it's just a hit…eh?" Tsuna blinked.

Takami raised her head and looked at the brunet she hit earlier. Her eyes widened as she saw Tsuna who was staring back.

"Uh…sorry…my fault." Takami said awkwardly and quickly looked away avoiding Tsuna's gaze blushing a bit.

Miyuki chuckled at the sudden event while ignoring the glare from her best friend.

The ginger haired girl who was with Tsuna also chuckled softly making Takami's blush darkened.

It was the last memory they made before the sixth grader went to middle school.

Takami and Miyuki were now in their final year as elementary student.

And they were shocked when they saw certain brunet whom they knew since preschool was confessing his feeling loudly towards certain ginger haired girl only in his boxer while they were walking to their school.

Takami felt her heart clenched at the event and silently resumed her walk to the school with Miyuki quickly followed behind.

 _Tsuna has someone he likes…my chest hurts…what is this feeling?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone…surprise…fast update but I'm not really sure about the next chapter…the draft was halfway by now and I'm getting busy with few other work. I hope I can finish it soon.**

 **Anyway here is the second chapter…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

Takami was exiting the grocery shop with a plastic of popsicles in her hand. She was craving for the frozen treat quite a while and that day the girl decided to bought one on her way back. Miyuki didn't follow her this time as she had to go home soon for practicing her piano. She was going to use her talent in music for Midori middle entrance exam.

As for Takami she never aimed for the elite school and she simply followed the flow. After all Namimori middle was nearer to her home compared with Midori.

Staring at the frozen treat in her hand, Takami smiled and licked her lips in anticipation but somehow today wasn't her day as someone suddenly had bumped her side and the popsicles fell on the asphalt. The sixth grader stared at the melting ice on the road with disbelieve and instantly grabbing the person who bumped on her earlier.

"Hey you!" The girl shouted at the person in her grasp. "What you have done bastard?!"

"Hiee! Ta-Ta-Takami! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Huh, Tsuna?"

"Hey kid what you are doing to Tenth?!"

Ignoring the third and fourth voices among them, Takami grasped Tsuna's shirt collar and shook the boy rather harshly. "It's you Tsuna! Damn it! I was craving that for almost a week and now see what you have done! I didn't even eat that yet! Not even a lick! Aghhh!"

"Sorry! Agh! Slow down please! Sorry, sorry! Ack! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said while he was being shook forward and back.

"Maa…what a lively evening!"

"Shut up baseball freak! Stop that kid or she will kill Tenth!"

"Haha…she won't do that Gokudera," Yamamoto said and grabbed Gokudera's shoulder. The silver haired boy looked at the duo after glared at the baseball player.

Takami already released Tsuna's collar and rubbed her slightly wet eyes while Tsuna was leaning on the nearest wall to calm down the sudden dizziness from the shake.

"I'm sorry Takami…" The brunet muttered softly.

"Huh, whatever…" The twin tailed girl already walked away to the shopping district once again. "I'm going to buy another and you better watch out where you're walking Tsuna!" The girl hissed and left the group of boys.

"Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera stopped beside still dizzy Tsuna and patted his shoulder. "You know that kid? Shall I dispose her?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No Gokudera-kun, I don't want you dispose anybody and yeah we know each other since preschool but we're not really friend." The brunet paused and looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "You two go back first, I'm going to catch her." Tsuna said and ran to the direction Takami gone to.

"But Tenth…"

"Just leave Tsuna for now Gokudera." Another voice joined them making both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the newcomer.

"Kid…" The baseball player greeted with a grin.

"It's his fault anyway." Reborn said with a smirk. "Both of you just go home like Tsuna said."

"Yes, Reborn-san."

"Sure!"

* * *

Takami stared at the ice cream box blankly. She had to make another choice since the previous flavor she had bought was already gone. Apparently everyone really liked that orange flavored popsicles that day. After few seconds of thinking, the girl opened the lid and grabbed the strawberry flavored one. It came as double in one packet but the girl didn't mind much. She really needed to satisfy her craving or else she couldn't really sleep that night.

"I hate this woman hormone or whatever it is. It makes me more emotional and those craving are nonsense," Takami muttered softly and blinked confusedly once she noticed that there was nothing in her hand. "Where is my popsicles?"

"How much is this?" Tsuna asked the shop owner and paid the amount before passing the ice treat to stiffened girl. "Here, I'm really sorry for earlier Takami. Please forgive me."

Takami blinked at her hand with popsicles and blankly walked out from the shop with the brunet followed behind.

"Takami…I'm…"

The twin tailed girl turned around and extended her right hand with one of the popsicles there was another in her left hand. "Here take this, you're forgiven Tsuna."

Tsuna took the frozen treat and smiled. "Thanks…"

"Hmph…you're welcome just be extra more careful next time," Takami said and walked away as fast as she could, hiding her blush.

The sixth grader able to enjoyed her popsicles with bright smile until she reached her home.

Meanwhile Tsuna was denying whatever Reborn, his tutor commented about his action that evening.

"You do have a good mafia boss material. Very gentleman towards girls. I'm amazed."

"What? No I'm not!" Tsuna shouted. "I'm just saying sorry to her, that's all!"

"Say what you want Tsuna but you can't change the fact what I've seen with my eyes." The baby said with a smirk.

"Reborn! Stop stalking my life!"

"So who is this Izumi Takami?"

"Eh? She is someone I know since preschool…not that I know much about her anyway," Tsuna said and shrugged. "She is rather violent, if I know anything about her."

"Hm…then why do you have her phone number?" Reborn waved a small old notebook.

"Reborn! Stop rummaging my things!" The brunet shouted and jumped at the baby trying to grab the book but failed and landed face first on the floor. "Ow!"

Reborn smirked. "Very interesting reaction…"

* * *

Miyuki was sulking silently as both of she and Takami were walking to their school. The twin tailed girl looked at her best friend with concern look but didn't bother to ask anything. She would let Miyuki relaxed first and after the raven haired girl calm enough she will ask the questions.

The raven haired girl sighed and shrugged.

"Taka-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"I have failed…"

"Eh?"

"Midori middle entrance exam…I failed it."

"But…you're talented and very clever too…"

Miyuki looked at the morning sky and shuddered. "Talent aside, apparently I'm not clever enough…" The girl paused and stared at Takami. "Their questions are insane! I barely understand few of it and other went into deep black hole of my lacking knowledge!"

The twin tailed girl gaped slightly. "Ah…that's very deep…"

"Yeah…anyway I'm glad too." Miyuki smiled satisfyingly.

"Why? You're depressed just few seconds ago…"

"Well we are still together at the same school!" Miyuki said happily and hugged one of Takami arms.

"Haha, that's right!" Takami smiled.

Suddenly a blur of brown passing the two sixth graders as fast as lightning making both girls frowned and stared at the direction of the person ran to.

"That was…a boy…in his boxer…just like days ago…"

"Let's just go to our school Miyuki…I want to remove that image as soon as possible."

"Yes, let's go. What a freak…"

Takami was really sure that boy was Tsuna and she remembered the one time the brunet was like that; he was confessing his feeling to certain girl.

The twin tailed girl shrugged and ignored confused gaze from her best friend as they silently walked to their school.

* * *

"Today is fifty percent discount for all cakes!" Miyuki suddenly showed up in front of Takami desk and waved the flyer. "Let's go buy some and have it with tea at my place, what do you say Taka-chan?"

Takami closed her book she was currently read and grinned at the raven haired girl.

"Count me in; I'm going to buy a lot!"

"Aww… I hate it when you say like that and hate it more when you really do it. How come you're so thin while having those treats too much?" Miyuki groaned jealously.

"Haha thanks to high metabolism?"

"Curse you and your metabolism."

"And you love me too~"

"Yeah right…Now look what's today special," The raven haired girl placed the flyer on the desk and they read the content.

* * *

The shop was lovely; the air, atmosphere and the people around. Takami always took a deep breath when she entered the bakery and eyed every product inside. She never bored with sweet foods and enjoyed each one of it.

Miyuki already went to the today special section while Takami was picking up a tray and grabbed two bags of red bean bun. The twin tailed girl then wandered over cake section when she felt a presence beside her.

Takami covered her shock by averted her gaze away quickly and went to another part of cake display.

 _That's the girl Tsuna confessed before! She really looks cute and her smile is so innocent unlike me who a…ah am I a delinquent? I guess I can consider myself as one since I always hit anyone who do something wrong to my friend and myself. No wonder he likes that girl. She looks so nice and pure…and I'm not really nice one I guess…_

While the sixth grader was comparing her self internally she didn't listen to another newcomer inside the shop. The girl slowly went to the today special corner and checked out the product.

The giggling behind her making Takami turned around and the girl stiffened once she saw the group.

Tsuna was in misery while the girl he liked was talking with another girl as if the second girl was in relationship with him.

 _Ahh…I'm really out of league compared with those two. I'm so jealous…they can talk and laugh with each other unlike me who just yelling and shouting at him…_

Takami slowly shook her head clearing her mind from her thought and went back to the cake section. The faster she did the purchase, faster she walked out from the shop.

The air was suffocated by now and the twin tailed girl didn't like it. She quickly pointed to the cakes she wanted to the worker.

"Taka-chan, are you done?" Miyuki asked the silent girl.

The brown haired girl slowly looked at her best friend and grinned evilly. She raised her tray that containing two bags of buns, few pieces of sweet pastry and two egg tarts.

"There will be cakes coming up~"

"Aww…I hate you so much!"

* * *

Tsuna knew he was in tight situation once he entered the shop but the air loosened once both Kyoko and Haru talking and laughing as if they were already knew each other.

While ignoring both girls the brunet looked around the shop and noticed certain person he knew the longest but barely.

Izumi Takami.

They started to know each other due to a little misunderstanding. Tsuna never clarified that to the girl. He was actually tripped on his way to the sandbox while bringing a bucket of water and somehow the water splashed on Takami's head.

Harsh words and look he received that day and it followed months later until one day Takami no longer glared at his direction. It seemed the brown haired girl became mellow about their first encounter and she acted civil with him.

Tsuna was pleased with the treatment and he slowly became interested with the girl. Takami was a strong girl and always stood up herself and protect her friends. Tsuna admired the girl strength and braveness but he never said it out loud.

He even asked Takami's phone number from her friend with long raven hair before he ended his preschool year. Good thing Sonohara Miyuki didn't ask much before giving the number and Tsuna hoped that she forgot about it already.

But he never called the girl once until six years later.

When he got a hunch about those chocolates he received yearly. But when he listened to the harsh reply from the other side, the idea slowly diminished. He didn't even ask the question and ended the call. They fought about it next day and followed with another accident which ended with the girl apologized to him.

"It can't be she the one who send those…it's out of her character…" The brunet said softly and saw the box and large plastic bags containing buns and sweet pastries in Takami's hands. His eyes widened.

"That's too many!"

Tsuna's sudden outburst making Takami turned around and stared at his direction blankly.

The girl ignored the brunet and left the shop with the same friend Tsuna had remembered earlier.

"Why she looks sad…" Tsuna muttered absentmindedly.

* * *

" _Miyuki, why do you give your chocolate to Yamamoto?"_

" _Because I like him."_

" _Just that?"_

" _Yup."_

" _What about this year? He is in middle school now."_

" _I'll hold on this one…I hope he didn't get stomachache last year…my chocolate is suck!"_

" _Hahaha…you made it by your own self?"_

" _Of course, that's my way to show my feelings by making my own homemade chocolate even though I'm bad in cooking."_

" _Cool…"_

" _What about you? I know you always made one every year, so who is the lucky boy?"_

" _Nah just my mom and friend nearby and you too."_

" _Talking about this with you is boring Taka-chan…you never show any interest with boys around."_

" _Sorry I'm not girly enough to have this kind of talk Miyuki!"_

" _Haha, but I really like your chocolates! It is full of taste and different from the shop."_

" _Thank you Miyu-chin!"_

Takami poured the curry on the rice while remembering the talk she had with her best friend after they left the bakery.

Ayaka looked at her silent daughter while placing the glass and other cutleries on their kitchen table. It seemed that after came back from the bakery few days ago Takami didn't talk much and always was in thinking mode.

Takami was done with the second plate when she noticed another plate with rice. The sixth grader then looked at her mother with confused gaze.

"Um, mom why there is another plate with rice?"

The single mother chuckled softly. "We are going to have a visitor soon. She is nagging me about coming here few times already."

"Ahh…your gossip friend again?" Takami looked at her mother boringly. She never really liked those gossiper especially her neighbor who also a busybody.

"Haha no…" Ayaka smiled and their house bell rang. "I'll get it, just placed the plate on the table like usual Taka-chan."

"Sureee…"

Once done with the plates of curry rice, Takami looked at the kitchen entrance where her mother came in with their visitor. Her eyes widened slightly at the newcomer.

"Nana-san! H-Hello."

"Hello to you too Takami-chan." Sawada Nana greeted and smiled at the girl.

They were having lunch together and most of the time Takami simply kept silent and listened to her mother and Tsuna's mother chatting. They were talking about their high school life and everything related until they reached certain topic; romantic relationship.

The plates had been washed and now both Nana and Ayaka were lounging at the living room. Takami was doing her art project nearby.

"So, you both married and have this cute Takami-chan…"

"Aw you make me embarrassed Nana!" Ayaka said and slapped Nana's shoulder.

"Now I know where Takami-chan is getting that behavior. It's coming from you."

"Well she is mine, of course she inherit my good quality." Ayaka grinned before calming down. "So, you're just not coming here for a simply catching up and chit chatting about past, right?"

"Ah…always sharp…indeed, I'm just wanting to have some me time and adult friend to talk with," Nana said and sighed. "It's been hectic these days at my place."

"Oh? Did your cute son do something?"

"Um, not really. It's just that somehow his home tutor really have many friends. I don't mind much about their presence, they are always welcome but sometime I need my time alone…"

"I see, well Nana if you need your 'me time' just come here and we can have nice chit chat over some tea or drink," Ayaka grinned while making drinking gesture with her hand at the end making both mothers laughed.

Takami ignored most of the conversation but something did catch her interest. _There are many people in Tsuna's house by now? This would be a problem on that day then…_ The girl mused silently in her mind.

"So Takami-chan? Am I going to see you anytime soon?" Nana asked at the twin tailed girl with a warm smile.

Knowing what Nana's meant, Takami shrugged. "I'm not really sure about this time…Tsuna have a girl he likes now, right?"

"What? Really Nana? So my cute Taka-chan here has a rival now?" Ayaka asked instantly.

Nana laughed. "I don't really think that they are in relationship or anything since Tsu-kun didn't tell me anything about it."

"But I can see that he likes her, very much…" Takami said absentmindedly and continued. "And I'm really can't rival that girl at all…we are totally different. I can see that I'm in a losing battle already."

"Ara…that doesn't mean you're going to give up now. After all these years?" Nana said softly and paused. "Why not confront him this time? It's long enough keeping your identity as a secret right?"

Takami stared at her drawing. She frowned at it.

"I'll think about it. If I really face him, it will be either my last year or I'll see you again next year Nana-san."

Nana and Ayaka changed their look silently.

 _Ah…here comes trouble in young love._ Both mothers said in their mind.

* * *

"Hey wanna go and play at the park after we done with class?" Takami asked Miyuki who was reading a recipe.

"Sounds like fun, sure why not?" Miyuki closed her recipe book and sighed. "I'm so tired read all those recipes and want to have some fresh air."

"What kind of recipes you're reading?" The twin tailed girl eyed the thick book on Miyuki's desk.

"Homemade chocolates with spice filling?" The raven haired girl smiled innocently.

"What kind of chocolate is that?"

"It's very unique you know…I can try and make one and let you taste it."

"No, thank you very much. I want to keep good memory of chocolate, not a nightmare," Takami instantly said and raised her palm in front of Miyuki.

"Aw, you're no fun." The raven haired girl huffed and opened her recipe book. "What about this? Homemade chocolate filled with fish?"

"No!"

"Aw…"

"Sensei is coming, go back to your seat everyone!" The class president said in rush making Takami went back to her place leaving Miyuki with her weird collection of recipes.

* * *

Both sixth graders were looking at the fisherman nearby with interest as they had small talk about the man.

"I really can't wait him fish something from the lake," Takami said with a grin.

"I wonder if there is any fish in here." Miyuki stated as she eyed the clear water of the lake in Namimori Park.

"Hm…we need to wait and see about it then…"

"That will be a very long wait," The raven haired girl said and slouched on the bench they sat. After a while, the girl beamed happily. "What about I get us some waffle, that way we can wait and enjoy something."

"You're hungry aren't you?" Takami leered playfully at her best friend.

"Haha, you caught me." Miyuki laughed and stood up. "Stay here, I'll be back soon, I know this good waffle shop."

"Oh, okay."

"And don't forget to see if that man catches anything."

"Sure, sure…" The twin tailed girl waved her hand to Miyuki who already left the place.

Takami sat silently on the bench and pulled out a book she had borrowed from their school library. Few pages later the girl noticed another presence nearby with labored breath. She lowered the book and looked at the person.

"Tsuna? What're you doing here?"

"Takami?" Tsuna's eyes widened slightly and suddenly there was another voice spoke.

"It so embarrassing, I kept crying over some fairy tales. That mermaid was so sad."

"Hieee! Not that one!" Tsuna shrieked loudly and quickly covering the skull mark on his arm using his palm. The brunet then looked at Takami desperately with heavy blush on his cheeks. "You're not hear anything okay?!"

"Ah…okay?" Takami blinked few times and remembered something about her first time at Namimori library. "You're crying that time Tsuna? I thought you got dust in your eyes or something since you kept rubbing it."

"Hieee! Don't say it out loud!"

"So it's true then?"

"Aghh! I'm so pathetic!" Tsuna groaned. "Yes! I'm crying till we reached the preschool and my mom burned all those fairy tales books at home since I couldn't stop my tears when seeing one…why I'm telling you this? Please forget it Takami!"

"It's not pathetic…even I cried over that story. It's really sad…the mermaid was…"

Tsuna instantly calmed down and stared at the twin tailed girl.

"Oh…So you did cry too…"

"That story is a sad one, of course I did. In fact I think almost everyone did. It's not pathetic you know. Even when you're watching movies…it's the same right?" Takami smiled and eyed Tsuna's arm. "Anyway, what are those marks? It's talked."

"It's n-nothing! L-Later Takami!" Tsuna quickly ran away and resumed his search for Dr Shamal.

While on the run the brunet smiled warmly.

Takami shrugged as she stared at the leaving figure and waited for her best friend came with the promised waffle.

"Man…it's so boring waiting here, I'm going to search where she is. Miyuki where are you?" The twin tailed girl grabbed her bag after keeping her book inside and walked randomly.

The fishing man at the lake was forgotten.

While Tsuna managed to get the cure from Dr Shamal at the end.

* * *

It was the season, Takami noted as she walked around the shopping district. Almost every shop had this promotion of their chocolates and the girl noticed the customers mostly girls and women.

The twin tailed girl stopped in front of less crowded shop and picked up a box of chocolate. Reading the content and checking on its wrapper gave enough idea for the girl. A fond look came across her face as she stared at the rack of valentine chocolate display.

"This may be my last year to do this…" Takami muttered softly and grabbed her shirt in front of her chest. "It's hurts…and sad too. Do I really like him that much?"

"Hey Taka-chan!" Miyuki greeted her best friend from behind making the latter startled and frowned at the raven.

"Miyuki, have you ever heard word hello?"

"Aw…it's just that you have this sad face and I just want to cheer you up." The raven haired girl explained and looked at the display. "Hm…about time huh?"

"Yeah…I just thinking what kind of chocolate I should make this time."

"That's why you look so sad?"

"I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my sweet treat. It's very important." Takami smiled proudly.

 _I really can't say it out loud that I like someone eh…_

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you Taka-chan," Miyuki paused and smiled warmly. "Forget about that just do your usual, it's the best, I guarantee it."

"Thanks for that suggestion, I'll think about it," The twin tailed girl smiled and looked at Miyuki's shopping bag. "You bought many things, any occasion today?"

"I'm going to perfect my chocolate tonight. Fish filled milk chocolate, how's that sound?"

Takami shrugged. "I rather not want to taste it and don't even think to bring that to school!"

"Aw, spoil sport…"

Both sixth graders laughed before they left the shop. Miyuki went to her home after a while walking together with her best friend.

Takami left alone at the district and the girl decided to go inside one of the usual shop she went every year. The twin tailed girl quickly grabbed the basket and stopped in front of certain shelf and checked at the products.

"This is the one Haru saw at the television. It will give the chocolate good thick texture and it also enhances the chocolaty flavor."

"Oh, then we take one of it."

"Do you think they will like it? I hope Tsuna-san can feel Haru's love inside it."

"I think they will. It's a good thing that Bianchi want to teach us how make the chocolate and Tsuna's mother gave us her permission to use the kitchen."

Takami froze once she heard the name and eyed the girls who were chatting nearby. The girl sighed under her breath and quickly picked up the things she needed before leaving the area.

While waiting her turn to pay, Takami had decided.

 _I'll give my chocolate on his hand this time…I'm prepared with any outcomes._

The girl grasped her shirt once again.

 _I'm scared…_

* * *

"Aw…thanks Taka-chan! I'm honored to receive this." Miyuki said with a smile as she hugged a small box of chocolate to her chest.

Takami grinned. "You should be Miyuki only few people who are lucky enough to get that." She said smugly but stiffened once a small beautifully decorated paper bag was showed in front of her face suddenly. "Eh, what's this?"

"Thanks for being my friend all these time Takami," Miyuki said softly and grinned. "Don't worry that's store chocolates, I don't want to give you stomachache on this happy day!"

"Haha, you worry me there Miyuki," Takami said and took the paper bag. She looked at it fondly. "Thanks too for being good friend to me."

"Aw…you're blushing."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Nana was not worried. She was just tired of waiting.

"I hope everything went well for Takami-chan today." The mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi said softly and smiled. Even though Tsuna was his son but being a woman she couldn't help to cheer the twelve years old girl.

Nana then looked at her kitchen. "I hope those girls are doing well in there."

* * *

The sky was already in dark orange color when the sixth grader reached certain house.

She was around the neighborhood once the class was over but she held her steps as she noticed the same girls she met at the shop yesterday were entering Tsuna's house.

The girl decided that wouldn't be the best time for her to hand her chocolate to Tsuna and after debating internally, the girl went to the library.

There she picked up certain book that caught her interest from the shelves.

"The little mermaid…" Takami said softly and opened the book.

* * *

Takami could hear the cheerful greeting from the girls as well as boys while she was waiting nearby the Sawada's resident. Once everyone had already left and making sure only Tsuna was outside, the twin tailed girl stepped out from her waiting place and went to the gate.

"Tsuna…" Takami called the name making the boy slowly turned to her direction.

"Takami? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked and eyed the girl confusedly.

"Here," The twin tailed girl gave the brunet a box of chocolate; the same size, same packaging style and similar weight like previous years.

Tsuna stared at the box. "This is…just like the one I received before."

"Yeah, I'm the one who gave you those all these years."

"So my hunch is true after all…"

"Oh?"

"I guessed who the sender was but somehow…"

"I'm not really fit the image right?" Takami suggested.

"Kind of…" The brunet shrugged.

"Haha…I knew it." The girl shrugged and laughed softly. "Surprise then?"

"I'm shock."

"That's not funny…you guessed already…"

"Still the surprise is there…"

"Ah…"

"I'm happy…but…"

The sixth grader lowered her gaze to the box in Tsuna's hands.

 _So…This is it? Am I going to be like that mermaid…?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys…finally I'm able to finish this chapter and sadly I'm not really happy with the outcome. A little bit rushed and jumpy I guess but…that's it. I will make up with the next chapter and please wait for the next installment.**

 **And…thanks to those who follows and favorites this story. Not forgetting for those who reviewing it too! That gives me very good vibe to finishing my draft and plotting another storyline. Thanks a lot XD**

 **So…Third chapter is here…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

"Why? Why me of all people?" Tsuna asked softly.

Takami blinked and looked at Tsuna's face.

"Um…I…I admire you!" The girl cursed in her mind. _Admire? What's that Takami? Damn it! I'm not brave enough!_

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked confusedly.

"It happened long time ago…I thought that you're weak and pathetic…but actually you weren't…you're far stronger than that and I admire you for your strength…"

"I'm strong?"

Takami nodded slowly. "That's why…I keep giving you those…"

"Thank you Takami…I really appreciate that…but why keep silent before this?"

"I'm not good to you Tsuna…I called you pathetic and look down to you…you may not want anything from someone like me…I guess I just scared of your rejection. So I gave to your mom instead…"

Tsuna eyed the box in his hands. "I see…Can you…Can you stop this?"

Takami's eyes widened and she could feel she want to shout at the boy but she held herself. The girl knew Tsuna had someone he liked so much and didn't want anyone else especially someone like her.

"Okay…" The sixth grader nodded. "I understand Tsuna. I hope that our path never cross each other again."

"Takami, What I mean is…"

"Don't worry Tsuna, I know you like someone and don't want any misunderstanding to come…so don't worry…it will never happen."

"Takami, what I want to say is…"

"So…good luck then and bye…Tsuna…" Takami said with a forceful grin and quickly left the brunet.

Tsuna stared dumbly at the retreating figure and looked at the box in his hand. The boy opened the lid and pulled out the small piece of paper from it.

* * *

Takami stopped at nearby river before she went down and sat the edge of it. The girl hiccupped without voice and slowly silently wiped out the tears that kept coming. Slowly the girl cried to the heart content.

After calmed down enough and taking a deep breath, Takami stared at the late evening sky.

Releasing the air in a sigh, the twin tailed girl closed her eyes.

"Ah, so I'm going to be those bubbles huh…ah well…what an end of my crush…eh?"

The girl stared at her reflection on the river surface. "Crush huh…haha…That's better explanation compared with like and love thing…it's just spur of moments I guess."

Takami laughed and scoop a handful of water before splashing on her face. The cold water did cool down her eyes from the cry and once she felt good enough, the girl sat up and smiled sadly.

"But still…it's hurts…" The sixth grader said softly and stiffened instantly when someone suddenly appeared beside her or rather suddenly face first landed on the ground. "Hey, are you okay mister?" Takami asked warily the blond haired guy who was still face on the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…a little bit hurt but I'm okay…thanks for asking." The young man slowly sat up from his position and rubbed his sore face. "This always happened when my subordinates are not around…haha."

 _Subordinates?_

The twin tailed girl blinked at the weird explanation. "If you say so…" Takami said and bowed slightly before she walked away.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm just saying this once; don't give up in anything you do."

"Eh?"

"You just look so sad earlier and this thought came by…so don't give up?"

Takami blinked confusedly. "Do I look like one?"

"Yeah…" The blond man already stood up and smiled. "It doesn't suit you. I just know it."

"Oh…really?"

"Really."

"Do we know each other?"

"Nope, but you know my brother and my name is Dino."

Takami shrugged. Did she know anyone with blond hair around?

"Don't worry much about it."

"Okay, but thank you Dino-san…I'll keep your advice in my mind." The twin tailed girl smiled and felt a little bit happier.

 _I guess…Nah…_

* * *

Miyuki kept her books inside her bag calmly and checked on everything before she went to her best friend's desk. Takami already stood up from her seat and smiled at the raven haired girl.

"So, where are we going today Miyuki?" Takami asked once her best friend reached her desk.

"Ah…I have this piano lesson after this…so we can just walk back together?" Miyuki sighed and instantly back to her self. "And I have this story wanna tell to you."

"Is it interesting?"

"It is since we are going to Namimori middle soon."

"Ah…okay…"

Both girls were walking slowly once they stepped out from the school ground since they were no longer in a crowd. They walked side by side and stopped at certain hot bun stand bought the food.

Miyuki stared at the paper bag in Takami's arm with disbelieve.

"I'm in shock! How can you buy like…six of those big fluffy red bean buns? And your home has two people only!"

"One for mom and the rest is mine!" The twin tailed girl grinned before pulling out one hot bun from the bag. "Wow how fluffy and its warm!"

The raven haired girl shook her head slowly and took a bite of her own bun.

"So what's the thing you want to tell me about?" Takami said while munching her food.

Miyuki slapped the brown haired girl's shoulder. "Don't talk with food inside your mouth!"

"Sorry!"

"Huh…" Miyuki sighed and looked at her friend. "Okay, this is not really new news. Do you remember about certain senior with his weird twin sticks?"

Takami sweat dropped at the description of certain boy that most of students feared until the boy went to middle school. The boy they scared of was known as Namimori demon.

"You mean Hibari Kyoya and those weird sticks actually a pair of tonfas."

"Ahaha…that…yeah…"

"So what's about him?"

"Ah…apparently he is controlling the middle school via disciplinary committee."

"Hm…"

"And that include the teachers too."

"What?"

"Scary right?"

"I think he should be not around once we enter the school…how many years gap we have between him?"

Miyuki shrugged. "I'm not sure…three?"

"Haa…he will be in high school…so there is nothing to worry." Takami said and took out another bun from the paper bag. "We aren't going to see him around."

"Yeah you're right Taka-chan, now I feel relieved." The raven haired girl said as she place a palm over her chest.

Oh how so wrong both girls were.

* * *

Takami was doing her errand at the shopping district when she saw one of her classmate get hovered by a group of boys nearby. The sixth grader cursed under her breath and placed down the fruit she took interest before and walking to the group. From their uniform, the twin tailed girl concluded they were from middle school since they have this immature atmosphere around them.

"Hey, stop bullying my friend," Takami said firmly. "You guys really have no shame; bullying a girl no less."

"Takami!" The girl said happily. "Help me!"

The three boys turned around and one of them stiffened. "Izumi Takami…"

"Hah you're the one that I would never forget…what's your name again? The brown haired girl glared at the large boy who knew who she was making the said boy quickly looked away.

"Who is she?" One of the three raised his eyebrows. He had spiky black hair.

"Hah, elementary kids should stay back!" Another one said cheekily.

"I don't want to mess with her guys…let's just go from here." The large one of the three said and sighed.

"Why?"

"She looks weak and girls are weak! Haha! Ugh!" The spiky black hair boy now was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"W-What you have done brat?"

"Just help him with his digestive system?" Takami clenched her fist and eyed her next victim.

The large boy already retreated himself from the scene by standing far enough from his friends. "I told you guys already…" He sighed.

"What are you herbivores flocking here?"

Everyone stiffened at the monotone voice and turned around to it. Takami simply blinked and felt amazed with the sudden meeting.

She just had the talk about certain Hibari Kyoya with Miyuki weeks ago!

And now they faced each other.

"Wow what a coincidence." Takami muttered softly.

"Hn?" Hibari snorted and glared at the group of boys.

All three boys quickly ran away leaving two sixth graders with Hibari.

"T-Thank you," The meek girl who had just get bullied bowed at both Takami and the perfect before leaving the place.

The twin tailed girl shrugged and stared at the direction where her classmate gone to.

"Hn, you're interesting."

"Eh, excuse me?" Takami blinked and looked at Hibari's back since the raven haired senior already walked away.

The sixth grader snorted and went back to the fruit stand she stood earlier.

* * *

Miyuki already left her place when Takami heard the house bell rang. The girl yawned and rolled to her side on her bed lazily as she heard her mother opened the door.

Laugh could be heard downstairs and the sixth grader concluded that might be her mom's gossip friends.

"Good thing, I'm sleepy and too lazy to move right now," Takami said softly and closed her eyes.

Few minutes later, there were knocks on her door making the girl opened her eyes and groaned loudly. "Who?"

"It-it's me…"

"Hah?"

"M-Me…"

"Can't hear you!" Takami yelled, sat up on her bed and glared at her door, annoyed with the guests. "It's better not those kids again. I'm so not in mood to play with them."

The girl stretched her back and arms before went to her door and opened it rather harshly.

"What do you need…Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna?" The sixth grader's eyes widened as she stared at the brunet in surprised. "W-What are you doing here?"

"H-Hi Takami?" The brunet greeted with a small awkward smile.

"Play nicely both of you. I don't mind getting a grandchild so soon!" Nana shouted from the living room making both her son and Takami stiffened instantly.

"M-Mom!" Tsuna shouted embarrassedly.

"Nana-san!" Takami gasped and blushed heavily.

"Wow Nana, very direct approach!" Ayaka slapped her friend's back and both of mothers laughed making their children sighed and couldn't look into each other faces anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my mom's behavior." Tsuna said with his head down.

Takami sat down in front of the brunet once she placed two tea cups on the small table in front of them.

"Don't worry; I know she is just kidding…" The sixth grader said and rolled her eyes to her left side.

 _But still…that was very awkward and embarrassing._

"How are you?"

Takami blinked and looked at Tsuna who asked the question. She shrugged slightly.

"I'm fine…what about you?"

"Other than get torturing from my tutor, I'm good too…"

"T-Torturing?"

"Whoops…no, no! I mean tutoring! Yeah tutoring!" Tsuna laughed at the end and stopped once he knew it sounded very fake one.

Takami eyed Tsuna warily. "Uh, okay very convincing…so what brings you to here? I remember that I said…"

"Here!" Tsuna said loudly stopping Takami from finishing her sentence while gave a rather large box to the girl's direction.

The twin tailed girl looked at the white box and caught a chocolaty smell from it. "For me?"

"Yes, please take it! It's the white day and…and…this is for all those chocolates you send years before!"

"Thank you?" Takami took the box and looked at it interestingly before she glanced at Tsuna who was also staring hardly at the box. "Can I open it?"

"S-Sure! Go on Takami…it's yours."

Takami gasped once she found there was a whole chocolate cake in the box and grinned happily before looked at Tsuna for confirmation. "This is mine? The whole cake?"

"Y-Yeah, all yours Takami."

"Really?" Takami eyed the cake and noticed the finishing and decoration around the cake was rather sloppy and a little bit messy too. "Hm?" The girl frowned a bit giving an alarm to the brunet.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing…I just wondering…did you make this?"

"Y-Yes, I did it after few times failing with it." The brunet nodded and stared at the cake with light blush on his cheeks. "When I knew that all of your chocolates were homemade, then I asked my mom to teach me something…and I know you like sweet things…from that bakery and popsicles before…and…its hard to do it without anyone knowing and…"

"Okay, okay I get it. So stop explaining so that I can eat this." Takami grinned while eyeing the cake again while internally the girl was squealing like crazy.

 _He made this by himself! I'm flattered!_

The cake was not a total fail and not a perfect either. While the taste was good enough but there were still burned part. Not that it affected the taste much since it was light burn. The twin tailed girl gave out some pointers to the brunet as future reference and Tsuna was gladly took the suggestion.

Takami enjoyed almost half of the cake while playing the game with Tsuna since they really didn't know what else they can talk about and to avoid the awkward air between them, the girl invited the boy to play her video game.

"You're so good in this Tsuna," Takami said as she lost another round to the boy.

"Really? But you did win few times." Tsuna commented and took a sip of now cold tea.

"Nah…compared with your points I just barely won it."

"It's a good game anyway but I'm really surprised. I never thought you have street fighter as one of your collection."

Takami chuckled softly. "Even girls enjoyed this kind of game you know…"

Tsuna joined the laugh and stopped after a while. He looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged.

"It's this late already…" The boy muttered softly.

The sixth grader already stood up and checked on the time. Her eyes widened at it and looked at Tsuna. "Want to go down and checks on our moms?"

"Yeah, sure."

Takami groaned softly as she noted that both her mother and Tsuna's mother were not around the house. It seemed that both women went out and left them for a while already.

"T-They set us!"

"Uh…" Tsuna sweat dropped. "I'm sorry for my mother's behavior once again."

"No worries, it's both of their faults this time…" Takami sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Well, I think I should go home now."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the cake. I like it very much," The girl said with warm smile.

Tsuna smiled back and chuckled softly. "I'm glad…"

"Bye then Tsuna…" Takami said and looked sadly at the brunet who was already wearing his sneakers.

"Takami."

"Yes?"

"During that day…when I said can you stop this, what I mean is…"

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm keeping my words okay…so rest assured…"

"No!"

"What?"

"Listen Takami and don't cut me this time," Tsuna said firmly and looked at the sixth grader with firm gaze. "What I mean that time is, stop giving the chocolate to my mom. Just…just give it directly to me next time so that I know that it's you and not some other random person. So we are clear now Takami. Understood?"

Startled at Tsuna's sudden maturity, Takami nodded slowly. "Oh…oh…okay Tsuna…"

"Good, so t-there is no need for you to suddenly go missing…"

"Uh I'm not…really…"

"B-But I didn't see you around these days…"

"Oh…" Takami stared at the wooden floor and shrugged. "Sorry…I didn't mean it but…"

"Enough about that and I really like your chocolates."

"Oh…Thank you?" Takami blinked and flinched as she felt the brunet grabbed her hand and placed a box on her palm. "T-This?"

Tsuna stared at the box and frowned a bit. "It's heavy than before…" He said under his breath before looked at the twin tailed girl. "This one is for this year valentine chocolate. Thank you, Takami." The brunet said and smiled warmly.

Takami felt she was drowned in Tsuna's warm smiled before smiling back to the brunet. "Oh, thanks too and you're welcome Tsuna."

"So…see you around?"

"Yeah…see you around."

Takami stared at the closed door now that the young Sawada had left her house.

The girl smiled and held the box near her chest.

* * *

Tsuna stopped from his run and released loud sigh. The brunet then pulled out a piece of small paper from his trouser's pocket.

 _Never give up and thank you._

The first year of middle school smiled warmly at the note.

Meanwhile Takami was staring at the box content with disbelieve.

"What the heck? He gives me this?" The girl scoffed as she pulled out a pair of bras knuckles from the box.

Unknown to both girl and boy, there was someone else who watched the whole event other than their mothers.

Pulling his fedora down, Reborn smirked as he let Leon revert back to its real form.

"That will fit her well."

* * *

Miyuki and Takami were having their crepes when the raven haired girl checked at her watch and bid goodbye to the latter.

The twin tailed girl waved her hand to the leaving Miyuki before she went to the nearby convenient shop and stopped in front of the magazine rack outside the shop.

"What's new for this month?" The girl muttered softly and picked up a magazine but stopped her action since there was a hand on the same material she held on.

Looking at her side, Takami met with silver haired young teenager. The said boy glared at her and frowned.

"Hey you! You're the brat that shook Tenth like crazy before!" Gokudera shouted.

"Excuse me? Do I know you? Have we met and who is this Tenth?" Takami narrowed her gaze.

"Yes we did girl!" The dynamite user groaned. "Tenth is…is…Tsu-Tsu-Tsu…" Gokudera stuttered at certain name.

"Really?" The twin tailed girl frowned. "I don't remember…and Tsu-Tsu-Tsu? What is that?"

"Argh! Tenth is Tenth!" The silver haired boy groaned loudly.

"Huh?"

"Namimori Middle class 1-A, roll sheet number 8, Gokudera Hayato." A monotone voice suddenly could be heard nearby making both Takami and Gokudera turned to its direction. They met with a beanie wearing boy with Kokuyo Middle uniform.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked carefully.

"Kokuyo Middle first year, Kakimoto Chikusa." The beanie wearing boy introduced himself monotonously. "I come to break you."

"Tch! Why I always get this unwanted attention from other school kids." The silver haired boy groaned. "Fine, come and let's settle this fast."

Two men came nearby as they heard the commotion.

"Hey, there's a fight!"

"This is not a show." Chikusa said as he threw something to those two.

Takami's eyes widened as she noticed the large needles planted on both men's shoulder before they fell down on the ground unconscious.

"Hey, what did you do?" The dynamites user asked in surprised.

"There's no need spectator here. I'll do the same with that girl."

"Stay at my back, that guy seems dangerous." The silver haired boy muttered at Takami.

"Y-Yeah…I can see that!" Takami eyed the collapsed men and quickly went behind Gokudera. "Who is that guy?"

"I'm not sure about his identity, but one for sure is he is very skilled. A hitman?" The dynamite user paused. "Why did I tell you that?"

"You are just answering my question?"

"Tch! Jump!"

"Hah!" The twin tailed girl landed on the ground few steps back with Gokudera in front of her shielding the girl.

Gokudera smirked at Takami. "Good reflexes."

"My life is on line here! I don't want to get puncture by those scary looking needles!" Takami shouted.

"Ah, yes that's right…I bet it has poison too."

"What? That's so freaking scary and nonsense!"

"Not really in mafia world."

"Say what?"

"Dodge! I'm going to attack now! Cover yourself!"

"Y-Yes!" Takami quickly took few steps back and used her bag as cover. The girl eyed the weapon in Gokudera's hands and her eyes widened. "Dynamites!"

The twin tailed girl gulped her saliva each time she saw the attack came from either side. Apparently those two both were skilled in fighting and Takami felt awed at Gokudera's tactic even though it hurt him in the process.

"Go Gokudera-san! Finish him!" Takami cheered behind a small shop name post.

"Tsk! I know! I know! Damn now I talk like that baseball idiot!" The silver haired boy pulled out handful of his weapon and threw it to the now injured Kokuyo student.

Large explosion could be heard and that ensured Gokudera's win. Takami quickly went out from her hiding place and stopped beside the silver haired boy who sat on the ground.

"That's so cool, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…that will stop him for now."

"Gokudera-kun! Takami?!"

Both Gokudera and Takami looked at the newcomer and instantly the silver haired boy explained everything to the brunet in very happy plus proud voice.

"T-Then where is he?" Tsuna asked Gokudera and looked at the girl. "Are you okay Takami?"

The sixth grader nodded. "I'm fine; Gokudera-san here is so cool. He throws those dynamites like an expert."

"Uh…yeah…" Tsuna sweat dropped. _Why you're fine with that Takami?!_

"Heh, thanks brat." Gokudera smirked. "But you're good too…"

"Hm…you save my job…" A monotonous voice suddenly joined them.

"Hiee! He looks scary!" Tsuna shrieked.

"He stands up!" Takami gasped.

"Tch! It's still not enough!" Gokudera gritted his teeth.

With fast movement, Chikusa threw out his yoyo with needles towards Tsuna. The brunet closed his eyes and opened once he heard Takami shouted the silver haired boy's name in distress.

"Gokudera-san!"

"Tenth…brat…please run." Gokudera said tiredly before he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly crouched beside his fallen friend. "Gokudera-kun, are you okay?"

"I don't think so…he is bleeding!" Takami panicked once she saw the blood seeped out from where the dynamite user got hit with those needles. "Damn! He got hit by those needles!"

The bloodied Chikusa took few steps towards the group. "I'm going to break you and take you with me."

"W-We have to run!" Tsuna stood up pulling the sixth grader with him but he was shaking.

Takami was also shaking badly. The scary guy slowly walked to them but both Tsuna and the twin tailed girl couldn't move their legs. Gokudera was no longer conscious after taking direct hit of the sudden attack to the brunet.

"Let's get this over with…" Chikusa threw out his yoyo once again.

Takami closed her eyes while Tsuna shrieked loudly beside her.

 _I don't want to die yet!_

"Hieee…Ugh!"

"Ouch!"

Takami slowly opened her eyes and saw the ground. The girl slowly sat up and looked at their saver.

"Yamamoto!" Takami and Tsuna shouted the name in relieve.

"Haha, we slide over home plate, safe and sound." Yamamoto grinned at both Tsuna and Takami before focusing at unconscious Gokudera and bloodied Chikusa. Somehow the scene had made the raven became serious so suddenly.

The sixth grader was stunned once she saw the sword in Yamamoto's hands. Tsuna gasped about the raven boy brought that thing to school while Takami shocked at the whole event.

Somehow the Kokuyo student retreated himself and now they were inside of Namimori middle infirmary.

Takami stared at her bandage hand. Apparently she received a deep scratch from the ground when Yamamoto helped them earlier. The girl scanned the room and noticed Bianchi who was Gokudera's sister now having a so not friendly talk with Yamamoto while on the bed was unconscious silver haired boy.

"I won't worry about him…" A male voice said to the girl. "Hayato is a strong kid despite his appearance."

"Oh…"

"So what's your name little one? I'm Dr Shamal…working as nurse here." The man said and sighed dramatically at the end of his introduction.

"Izumi Takami…"

"Hm…not so ladylike kind of name but you looks cute anyway! Ack!"

Takami blinked at the sudden show in front of her eyes. Dr Shamal got smacked face first with a basket of weird purplish fruits and fell on the floor twitched while Yamamoto laughed behind them.

"Pervert," Bianchi said and looked at the twin tailed girl. "You should go home and rest girl. Everything is going to be fine now."

The sixth grader nodded. "Okay…"

"Good," The light magenta haired girl smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us earlier," Takami said and smiled at the baseball ace.

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa, it's nothing." The tall boy then looked at the sixth grader's bandaged hand. "How's your hand? I'm sorry if I was too harsh…"

Takami raised her hand and shook her head lightly. "It's fine…after all you saved our lives."

"Good to hear that."

"Yeah, it's just a scratch, nothing major."

Yamamoto decided to walk with Takami when they left the middle school ground. The girl didn't bother much since she could say thanks personally to her savior.

"So, you're going to enter this school soon right, Izumi?"

"Takami is just fine…um yeah…"

"Takami then…haha. So have you decided what club you're going to join?"

The twin tailed girl shook her head. "Nope, I don't have anything in my mind so far…"

"Ah…"

"But reading club should be fun I guess…"

"You like reading?"

"Yeah…I like it very much."

"Have you ever considered joining any sports club?"

Takami shrugged. "I don't really think any…"

"But you're so good when punching people around. Did you train yourself or something?"

The sixth grader chuckled. "You're the first one who asks about that." Takami paused and stared at the road ahead solemnly. "Well, yeah…kind of… my late father did teach me few moves as self protection and the rest I trained myself so that I can protect mom…just like dad…"

"Oh…" Yamamoto nodded and he stopped once he noticed there was someone in front of them. "Hey kid!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Eh?" Takami looked at the small figure who had just greeted them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor." Reborn introduced himself and smirked at both figures in front of him. "Do you want to join Tsuna's family Izumi Takami?"

"Tsuna's family?" Takami blushed and looked away. "W-What the heck are you suggesting here kid?"

"Haha, what a funny reaction Takami! He doesn't mean it like that."

"Oh…oh…okay?" The girl laughed awkwardly and looked at Reborn. "What kind of family then?"

"Mafia family. Tsuna is the boss."

Takami narrowed her gaze. The girl instantly remembered what Gokudera said when they avoided Chikusa's attack before.

" _Not really in mafia world."_

The sixth grader shrugged.

 _I hope that Gokudera-san is okay…if those needles really have poison…damn I hate that guy already…only if I can punch his face once…_

"It's fun Takami. Join us, you're strong too!" Yamamoto convinced.

"And you want to have a revenge on that guy who made Gokudera injured too am I right?"

"H-How did you know that?" Takami stiffened.

"I can read people's mind." Reborn smirked.

"What? That's scary!" The girl gasped and glared at Yamamoto who was laughing. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"So what's your decision Izumi Takami?" Reborn asked.

The girl looked at very casual Yamamoto and then focused at the midget home tutor before nodding slowly.

"I'll join you guys…since Gokudera-san helped me earlier…and we just barely know each other too."

Yamamoto laughed. "I just knew it, he really does have good heart, Gokudera is."

Reborn smirked.

For once someone joined the family not because of Tsuna.

It seemed that the same element really attract each their own.

"So, here is your first task."

* * *

Dr Shamal surprisingly was polite with girls even though he did have his perverted side. The man accepted the girl presence with a grin and eyed the metal rings in Takami's hand.

"So your punch is the best hit you have."

"I guess…"

"Did you train before?"

"Not properly after my dad death…do punching pillows and other people counts? And I also do the basic exercise and moves at home, everyday." The girl explained.

Shamal laughed and eyed the sixth grader critically.

"You're a reckless girl…but that will do for beginning."

Takami grinned.

And Shamal gestured the girl to follow him.

* * *

Tsuna eyes widened when he saw Kyoko and Hana were being protected by Dr Shamal and Takami. Mostly he was surprised at the twin tailed girl presence rather than Shamal. Gokudera also followed Tsuna's reaction with his mouth opened slightly while Yamamoto simply laughed.

"Haha…She is strong right?"

"Hm, very good for a young girl." Bianchi nodded.

Reborn smirked under his fedora.

Takami stood in ready stance in front of Kyoko and Hana after punched away one of the bloody twins while Shamal consoled both girls and convinced them to go home as soon as possible.

Once Kyoko and Hana left the scene, Shamal turned to his new disciple.

"Avoid his attack and try for an uppercut Takami." He instructed and threw out a capsule.

"Okay…" The twin tailed girl said calmly and dashed forward to the serial killer.

Tsuna already pulled his hair.

"Hiee! Takami that's reckless!" The brunet shouted.

Barely managed to avoid the attack from the bloody twins, Takami quickly jumped behind the man and instantly turning around before performing an uppercut moves as the serial killer also did turned around at the same time. The attack hit directly below of bloody twin's chin.

Shamal smirked as he stared at the now collapsed man.

"You did something right?" Takami asked. "I didn't punch him that hard…"

"Ah…very sharp…yes I give him one of the diseases that will hinder his movements."

"Oh…that's neat." The sixth grader looked at the struggling serial killer. "Ah…he is standing now, what should I do now Dr Shamal?"

"Just watch Takami-chan…he is now being infected with the vibration syndrome. He shouldn't move himself or else his body will break." Once Shamal done with his explanation, the serial killer gasped and instantly fell on the ground.

Takami eyed the now injured man lying helplessly on the cemented walkway. The girl then looked at the man who stood calmly nearby.

"Dr Shamal?"

The man in lab coat shrugged and smiled. "His instinct is really accurate."

Meanwhile, Tsuna shuddered and sat down on the ground tiredly.

"I think I just lost half of my life…" The brunet panted.

"Me too Tenth…me too…" Gokudera crouched beside his boss and sighed.

Yamamoto laughed while Bianchi smiled proudly as they watched the screen.

* * *

Takami shrugged while ignoring the loud cheer from her best friend. Miyuki was waving her arms towards the field where Namimori middle baseball club was in the middle of game for the fall tournament.

The twin tailed girl mind wandered over the few days after the fight with mafia criminal where Tsuna came to met her after school and practically groaned over the news.

" _I can't believe that! Now you're training under Dr Shamal? He is a pervert!"_

" _Uh…not really when you are in business with him…he is a very serious instructor." Takami explained and pulled her sleeve. "See, I got this scratch when I nearly fell down from a tree and he instructed me to do it again."_

" _I bet he just want to see your underwear that's why he made you to climb a tree."_

" _What? I know he is a pervert but now you're super pervert Tsuna!" The twin tailed girl shouted. "I'm wearing a trouser that time! What kind of girl going to do physical activity while wearing skirt?"_

" _Uh…you? You punch boys while wearing ones." The brunet suggested and nodded at his explanation._

" _Hah? Now you piss me off!" Takami pulled out her bras knuckles and wore it._

" _Hiee! Where did you get that?"_

" _You're the one who give me this!"_

" _What no way!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Reborn!"_

" _Don't blame on others!" Takami shouted and raised her fist._

Takami face palmed at the memories. Apparently she did punch the said brunet few times and stopped once Yamamoto and Gokudera came and get hold both of them. Surprisingly during their fight, Tsuna did manage to avoid her attack few times and blocked it too.

It seemed that those mafia business and family thing was a real deal.

And one of the girls she protected before with Dr Shamal was Tsuna's crush.

That knowledge itself simply increased the uneasiness in Takami's heart.

After a while she managed to ignore it and simply followed her best friend request to watch a baseball game.

The twin tailed girl focused at the field once the loud cheer filled the field. Apparently Namimori middle was leading the game.

Miyuki already sat down and took a few gulp of her water.

"Done cheering?" Takami asked casually.

"Heheh…you know what Taka-chan…I have this very wonderful idea when we are going to enter middle school." The raven haired girl grinned.

"Oh, do tell me what your very brilliant idea is…"

"Well…we're going to join the baseball club!"

"What?!" Takami shouted and instantly stood up from hear seat.

Her loud voice had made almost everyone nearby focusing at their direction.

"Takami?" A very familiar voice called her name softly.

Slowly turning around, the twin tailed girl faced with Tsuna and his friends including his crush who was sitting beside him and was smiling happily. The group was seated far below than the sixth graders who took higher one.

Lowering her gaze, Takami quickly sat down and sighed. Out of the places why did they meet here?

"Taka-chan?" Miyuki asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just…what kind of wonderful idea is that?" Takami quickly focused at the issue. "I'm going to join reading club if you're totally serious with that suggestion."

"Aw…Taka-chan…don't leave me alone…" Miyuki pouted.

"Hey watch out!" A shout was heard so suddenly making both Takami and Miyuki focused at the game but somehow the twin tailed girl suddenly caught a fast ball that went to her direction.

The crowd was focusing at her once again and cheered at her catch.

Takami stared at the ball in her hand with disbelieve and when she raised her head, her gaze clashed with certain brunet who was smiling at her direction. She quickly looked away and shrugged.

Miyuki laughed at the shy girl and casually hugged Takami's right arm.

"That's the hint; you're going to join the baseball club with me!"

"Hell no!"

Apparently the ball was from certain raven who stood at pitcher stand.

But Takami didn't bother with that and kept debating with Miyuki about their middle school life.

"At least she didn't have that look on her face again." Yamamoto said and grinned at his teammates before preparing for another throw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! Yeay another update!**

 **Now here comes chapter four…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

Takami checked on her uniform and patted the skirt from unseen dust in front of large mirror inside the bathroom. Once satisfied with her new school outfit, the brown haired girl then stared at her face mainly on her long hair that reached her shoulder.

"Let it down or wear it like usual?" The girl pondered and combed the hair playfully using her fingers.

"Taka-chan! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" The single mother shouted from the kitchen. "The breakfast is getting cold here!"

"Give me five minutes!"

"Hurry up!"

Sighing, Takami quickly grabbed her hair bands and pulled her hair into her usual style. Done with everything, the girl picked up her school bag and went down to the kitchen.

The girl managed to ate everything on her plate in rush before running out from the house after saying goodbye to her mother.

Ayaka stared at the closed door and then on the shoes rack. "Taka-chan must forget about her shoes and wear her sneakers." She shook her head and went into her room, readied herself to work.

* * *

Takami checked at every direction before she ran full speed to Namimori middle. The twin tailed girl checked at her watch and groaned.

"Five more minutes and yes that's the gate!" The girl cheered once she noticed the school's gate.

"Stop." A calm voice making Takami halted her run and she looked at the person who dared to stop her at very critical time.

The girl felt her heart fell down to the ground once her deep brown eyes met with steel coloured one.

"Hibari Kyoya…You can't be here!" Takami said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hn?" The perfect simply raised his eyebrows.

"You should be in high school!" The girl now was cursing about her straight forward attitude in her mind. _My goodness I'm digging my own grave here!_

"Doesn't matter, I can be anywhere I want." Hibari said and lowered his gaze to the Takami's feet. "You're not wearing a proper set for your first day here."

The twin tailed girl followed the perfect's gaze and gasped. "Crap! I forgot about it when in rush!"

"Hn…don't do it next year."

"Sure…sorry…" Takami bowed slightly at the raven and quickly went into the building ignoring amazed gaze from other students nearby. Apparently she was lucky enough to get a pass from Namimori demon.

Sighing in front of her shoes box, Takami flinched at the sudden hug from her back. The twin tailed girl quickly turned around and pushed the person to the nearby wall trapping the person between her arms. Noticing that was her best friend, Takami lowered her arms and rubbed her forehead.

"Geez! Taka-chan!" Miyuki pouted. "So harsh on our first day here!"

"Sorry…I'm just feeling little bit edgy here especially after meeting that Hibari Kyoya…" Takami shrugged and looked at her best friend. "Did we miscalculate about his years?"

The raven haired girl shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that…but you're so cool Taka-chan!"

The twin tailed girl sighed. "What so cool about that when I really feel going to pee at that moment? He is so scary when you face him directly!"

Miyuki laughed. "Nah…It's still so cool. Look at everyone, they have this admire gaze when they look at you. I'm so proud!"

Takami groaned and looked away. "Enough about that, let's go to the assembly." She said and walked to the designated place.

The raven haired girl simply chuckled at the shy girl and went to the hall.

* * *

Takami sat boringly at her place while the homeroom was in the session. The girl looked at the scenery outside the windows beside and her gaze instantly focused at the school field nearby. There were few groups of students doing some group meeting around the field. The twin tailed girl concluded the groups were composed with their seniors since the new students were having their first class.

" _Have you ever considered joining any sports club?"_

Yamamoto's question suddenly came into Takami's mind making the girl frowned a bit.

"I'm going to enter reading club." She murmured to herself.

* * *

"What? There is no reading club here?" Takami stared at the papers in her hands with disbelieve.

Miyuki chuckled softly and checked the papers in her hands. "Mm…other than sports there are arts and music club…I have enough with piano lesson at home so I'm not going to join any music related one." The raven haired girl shrugged and scanned another possible choice she could make. "Arts…I'm not really talented in that field…"

"You can join cooking club so that you can produce edible food?" Takami suggested.

"I better avoid that or else that club will change its name to food poisoning club."

"Haha, that's funny." Another voice joined the girls making both Miyuki and Takami looked at the newcomer. Miyuki clasped her hands and looked at the baseball ace with dreamy gaze.

"Yamamoto-senpai!"

Takami sweat dropped at her friend's very giddy reaction and focused at the raven haired male.

"Hi…why are you here?"

"Maa…I'm just wandering around and promoting our club." Yamamoto answered while pointed at his baseball club uniform that he wore and looked around. "We can only recruit new members till the school ends today. Hibari decided that only today we can make crowd around the school ground, funny right?"

The twin tailed girl exchanged glance with Miyuki and both laughed awkwardly.

"Very funny…that guy…" Takami said softly.

"Hush Taka-chan…never said that out loud…you may escaped from him yesterday but I don't think that guy will let you today," Miyuki said in lower voice while looking around.

"I know…that's why I'm saying it in low tone."

Yamamoto stared at the two whispering girl with a confused smile. What did they whisper about? He wondered but it gone once his gaze landed on the flyers about baseball club in his hands.

"Have you two decided what club you're going to join?" The baseball ace asked casually.

Both Miyuki and Takami shook their head and instantly they got another paper to their collection.

"We may sound like a very manly kind of club but come for a visit? We do have this open booth at our training field." The boy explained happily and left the girls.

Takami frowned at the now gone Yamamoto. "He just want to get rid those flyers! I should put this into his very friendly mouth!" The girl glared at the paper in her hand.

Miyuki gasped. "That's so harsh Taka-chan!" The raven haired girl then hugged the flyer to her chest. "Aw…this is the first thing he gives to me…"

"I bet he gives it to everyone he met…" Takami snorted.

"Let me enjoy the moment Taka-chan…" Miyuki said and smelled the paper. The girl frowned. "Ah, it smells like cheap paper and carbon ink."

"Of course, it just a photocopy one. What do you expect? Perfumed paper?"

The twin tailed girl sighed and finally read what the content of the latest flyer they got. Her eyes widened at the information and quickly pulled Miyuki to another booth.

* * *

"Hah! You think you can avoid it all day Taka-chan?" Miyuki mocked and waved certain flyer in her hand. "You think I don't read the content? Then you're wrong!"

"And here I'm trying so hard to avoid this…" Takami sighed as they walked to certain field. More likely, Miyuki pulled her arm to the place.

Both girls stopped at the bench where there was a small table for new member registration. Most of the people around were boys and they were excited once they saw girls that willing to come to their place. Some of them even cheered happily.

Yamamoto who was collecting the balls looked at the commotion and grinned at the newcomers. He then ran to the table in light jog.

"Hey, you're coming!" He greeted with his happy smile.

The raven haired girl instantly melted at the view while the twin tailed girl shrugged herself.

"Yeah…we're here…" Takami groaned.

"So want to join our club?" The baseball ace asked happily.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Miyuki answered enthusiastically.

"No…" Takami face palmed and grunted.

"To enter this club you must pass a test," The baseball club president showed up and smiled at the girls. Behind him there were groans and loud sighs.

Takami pulled out the folded flyer from her skirt pocket and opened it. "Even for team manager position?"

"Yes, that's our condition…"

"Aw president, can we just skip it this time?" One of the members said tiredly.

"Sorry but no…that's the rule."

"Please? You know, once you mention about the test most of them ran away…Are we going to have a male manager again this year too?" Another member groaned.

Miyuki blinked. "Is the test that hard?"

"Haha not really…" Yamamoto joined the conversation and lightly threw up a ball and caught it casually before focusing at both girls. "You just need to hit my throw. That's all." The boy grinned at the end of his simple explanation.

Another loud groans followed and Miyuki instantly blanched. Takami eyed the sudden changes of her best friend quickly asked her confusion.

"Miyuki? Why are you looking pale? It's just a hit right?"

Pulling her best friend to her side, the raven haired girl whispered. "This is Yamamoto we're talking about. His throw is not something you can take lightly. It's deathly!"

Takami raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Miyuki groaned dramatically. "Aghh…you're really not paying any attention at the last game, right?"

"Haha…you caught me?"

"Not funny…so…that's it. No wonder other people ran away…"

"Can both of you stop whispering?" Yamamoto asked and grinned. "I'm not being nosy but it's a little bit irritating…as if you're talking bad about me."

Miyuki and Takami laughed awkwardly and walked to the raven haired boy.

"Don't worry we're not talking anything bad about you." Takami said and cursed silently. _Damn…nice move Takami, you are just confirming his suggestion._

"Haha…no worries…I know everyone is scared with my ball. Not that I can help it. It's just my nature."

Miyuki and other baseball club members twitched. _Nature my ass!_

Takami laughed softly and looked at her best friend in friendly gaze. "Go and try it Miyuki, who knows if you manage a hit."

"Ah…haha…um…you go first?" Miyuki laughed softly.

"I'm not joining the club. I'm just escorting you here."

"Aw, please Taka-chan?"

"No!"

"Let's make a deal here," The club president said suddenly making everyone focusing at him. "It's getting late and only you two are possible new members of our club right now. So if one of you manages a hit then both of you are recruited."

"Hell yeah!" The boys cheered and somehow one of them even passed a baseball bat to Takami.

"But…I don't want to join…" The twin tailed girl groaned and frowned at the heaviness of the bat in her hand.

"Good luck Taka-chan! I trust you!" Miyuki said and ran to the boys.

"Hey, where are you going Miyuki?"

"Ready?" Yamamoto asked casually before his gaze change to a serious one.

Takami's eyes widened when she saw where the baseball ace stood. "The hell! When did you move to there?"

Miyuki clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. "Please Taka-chan! Hit it!" Few of boys followed the girl's action while others including their president focused at their pitcher and the other girl with bat.

The twin tailed girl shouted loudly and raised the bat with both hands. "Aghh! I don't care anymore!"

Yamamoto threw the ball.

Takami swung the bat.

* * *

"You are good with batting too!" Yamamoto said as they walked out from the school ground.

Takami groaned lowly and sighed. "It's just a lucky streak…damn and I wish that ball hit my head so that I can forget all of this!"

"Haha…that will do no good." The baseball ace commented and waved his hand at his team mates before focusing at the twin tailed girl. "I know you can hit it since you caught the ball during the fall tournament before. You have the skill! It just needs some polishing!"

"That's just reflex and I don't want a ball hit my face when there people are watching." The twin tailed girl sulked.

"Maa…anyway we're in the same club now so welcome!"

"I'm not happy…Thanks to Miyuki now her so brilliant idea comes true." Takami sighed.

"That's good thing!"

"Whatever…I don't really care anymore but now where are we going Yamamoto?"

"To the sports equipments shop, they ask me to buy some new bats for new season and since that you're our new team manager, you should come too!"

"Damn…and Miyuki has her piano lesson at time like this."

"Well it's a good thing that you are both in the same club…when one of you is not around at least there is always one who can act as backup."

"Oh…"

"We don't have this privilege before this since our player also works as team manager…so I'm glad." Yamamoto said and smiled.

"You should be!" The girl shouted.

"Haha…we have arrived!"

"So this is the place," Takami said as she eyed the shop name board and checking the surrounding. Apparently the shop was nearby with the shopping district. "It's just nearby."

"It is…maa let's go in."

Once they entered the shop, Takami's eyes widened at sport equipments inside it.

"Wow, never see this many except at our school store."

"Amazing, right?" The baseball ace grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Come here, this is the baseball section." Yamamoto guide the twin tailed girl to certain section.

After checking the thing they needed and placed their order to the shop owner, the two middle school students went out from the shop. Takami kept her note book inside her bag and shrugged. The raven haired boy eyed the twin tailed girl and smiled.

"It seems that you take your job very well…"

"I might as well do it properly since I'm going to be the team manager…"

"Now that's positive vibe!"

"Shut up!" Takami shouted and went to a nearby food stand. "Learning new thing is fun but it gets me hungry too…" The girl pleased as she noticed the stand was selling crepes. The girl then placed her orders and waited for the food while Yamamoto stared at the menu on the stand with interest.

"Girls like to eat this kind of food, right?"

"Really? I don't really care much as long as it tastes good." Takami picked up her crepe from the stand owner and paid for the food. Yamamoto then took his turn to place his order.

The two middle school students stood in silence when someone approached them.

"Yamamoto? Takami? What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna!" The baseball ace greeted the brunet happily.

"What else…we are having our food here." Takami explained curtly. She was still had this bitter feeling from Tsuna's accusation about her new instructor few weeks ago with addition of unknown heart ache every time she saw the brunet together with his crush.

"Takami…" The brunet shrugged at the cold treatment he got from the girl.

"Let's go Yamamoto, you want to show me another place right?" The twin tailed girl looked at her senior once the raven haired boy received and paid his crepe. "It's getting late…"

"Maa…that's right," Yamamoto said and grinned at Tsuna. "Later Tsuna."

Tsuna stared at the leaving duo stiffly and his gaze narrowed absentmindedly at the closeness between them.

* * *

"Something is happening around, right?" Takami asked at her instructor once the man finished his treatment to the said girl. The twin tailed girl then checked at her bandaged left arm.

"Heh, you have this high awareness about your surrounding girl." Shamal commented and kept away the first aid box into the cupboard. "How's your arm? I can't believe that you played that baseball game with those boys."

"Our coach didn't do discrimination. He said that all members should know how to play the game. I just got unlucky today." The twin tailed girl patted the bandage and nodded. "It doesn't hurt that much now."

"It should be…" The man said softly and sat down on his chair. "It was very surprising to see you here with bleeding arm and your beautiful friend…what is her name?"

"Dr Shamal! Don't try anything to her or you'll regret being a man." The girl hissed.

Shamal quickly raised his palm in front of Takami and slouched on his chair. "I'm just kidding; I should know better that you're very protective over your dearest people and I'm very happy being a man so no harm now, Takami?"

"Tch…Fine…"

"Your kick over my groin was something very unfortunate for someone manly as me…even till today I still can feel the soreness…Now that's your dangerous moves…No I should say killer moves for men."

"That's because you're trying to flirt with my mom!" The twin tailed girl huffed. "You deserved it."

The man laughed softly and grinned at his young disciple. "So, you said about something is happening around, right?"

"Yes…"

"It is…something very big and important to them…" Shamal said and smiled playfully.

"Them as in…Tsuna and others? No wonder Yamamoto was skipping the practice these few days and I received this weird look from Tsuna." Takami questioned and frowned. "Do I need to do something too?"

"Not directly but you're going to meet your senior."

"Ah…"

* * *

Gokudera eyed Takami critically before he looked at Shamal.

"First you're making me to fold paper plane and now having hands to hands combat with this brat?" Gokudera complained before looking at the twin tailed girl. "I'm not going to do it with her!" The silver haired boy groaned. "She is a girl!"

"So are your sister Hayato."

"She is different and we never fight directly!"

Shamal sighed and looked at Takami who was getting impatient.

"Takami, show him." The doctor said at his youngest disciple and went under nearby tree, smirking. "Never underestimates girls Hayato."

Within few seconds, a loud thud on the ground could be heard followed with a grunt, pain hiss.

"Aughhh! Brat! Where did you kick?!" Gokudera groaned sickly as he went into fetal position while holding most precious part for man. "Ouch…it's hurts!"

"Um…I thought Dr Shamal want me to show you my most dangerous skill?" Takami said while lowering her leg to the ground and looked at her instructor innocently. "Right?"

"Ah…yeah…" The man chuckled awkwardly and quickly looked away avoiding both of his students' eyes mainly from the boy. "Should we take some break for a moment? Hayato looks like he really needs the rest now."

"Curse you Shamal!" Gokudera yelled and groaned in pain. "Ouch…damn it!"

"Um…Sorry?" Takami supplied making the silver haired boy groaned some more.

Somehow after that very so unfortunate first time training together; Gokudera managed to accept Takami presence. The dynamite user simply stated that twin tailed girl was not normal kind of girl that he saw every day at school and they started their hand to hand combat training after he finished with his paper plane practices.

Shamal also gave first aid training to Takami and let the girl tended the silver boy's injury since his policy was never treat any male patient.

The twin tailed girl snorted at that very unfair policy.

* * *

Takami kept going to school like usual during the day and came for training once the class and club activity ended.

She also noticed that Yamamoto also didn't come to their club practice and Miyuki now had another love target among the baseball club members.

"I can't believe that you like someone else now. Our president no less!"

"Ah…Koutaro-san is very gentle and considerate guy. He helped me with batting practice and now I can hit the ball." Miyuki stared at the evening sky dreamily.

"Good for you then…" Takami shrugged.

"But I'm still far from good…you're already on par with their regulars."

"I guess you should try hitting Yamamoto's ball? It is damn scary but it feels good once you get hang to it."

"No thanks..." Miyuki quickly said and shrugged. "He is rarely showed up during the practice by now…do you notice it?"

Takami stared at the sky and sighed. "He is busy with something else maybe?"

* * *

It was the last day for the silver haired boy training session as Shamal gave a pass to the boy once Gokudera perfected his techniques. Apparently it was his turn to fight tonight.

Takami never asked the details what they had been doing but she knew it had to be something very important from her training with the boy. Gokudera was very serious once they were in practice. The girl enjoyed it very much since the boy didn't held back anything.

"The rest is up to you Hayato. See both of you later," Shamal said and left the ground.

Takami sighed and went to Gokudera. "Let's change that." The girl pointed at now dirtied bandage around the boy.

The dynamite user nodded slowly and pulled out his shirt; giving access to Takami to do her work.

"You're good at this now Takami." Gokudera said as he waited for the twin tailed girl finished bandaging his torso.

After training together for quite time, Gokudera no longer called the girl as brat and using her name during their conversation. Meanwhile Takami happily complied the silver haired boy's request to drop the honorific from his name.

"Really?" The twin tailed girl carefully cut the excess cloth before placing a clip to ensure the bandage didn't move.

"Better than the first time you do it." The silver haired boy sighed. "You bind it too hard and it made me collapsed due to lack of oxygen. It was hard to breathe back then!"

"Uh sorry?"

"You are not sounded sorry at all."

"Haha…Sorry Gokudera…I really mean it." Takami stared at her work proudly before slapped the dynamite user's back. "Now you're good to go!"

"Ouch! Can you stop hitting me? It's hurts!" Gokudera hissed and glared at the girl.

"My bad…" The junior waved her hand and smiled apologetically.

Putting back his shirt, the silver haired boy looked at Takami who was keeping everything inside the first aid box.

"You're really coming tonight?"

"Yes, Dr Shamal asked me to come."

"You know Takami…you can stay back at home if you want."

Takami looked at Gokudera confusedly. "Why?"

"Tenth are not going to be so happy…"

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah, he was really angry once he learned that you train under Shamal…that's my first time saw him like that. Even recently he still sulking about it until Reborn-san said it was for your own good since you're living with your mom."

Takami shrugged. "It's not his business on what I'm doing…we are not even friend and barely know each other…He has more things to worry about like…like…"

"Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru?" Gokudera suggested and he instantly received the answer from the twin tailed girl as the latter stared at the ground solemnly.

Takami sighed and looked at Gokudera with a warm smile. "This talk is never happened, okay?"

The silver haired boy snorted and looked at Takami with a small smile. "Fine."

"Thanks, you're really a good senior Gokudera!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Maa you're embarrassed!"

"Stop talking like baseball idiot!"

"Waa…shy boy!"

"Aghh!"

* * *

Tsuna frowned as he noticed Takami arrived at the school together with Shamal. The twin girl stepped aside as the doctor was getting elbowed face first by two woman that he casually touched their chests.

"Serves you right," Takami said lamely as she stared at her instructor.

"What are you doing here?" Both Gokudera and Tsuna asked the same question but to different people. The silver haired boy went to Shamal while Tsuna stopped himself in front of Takami. He was not pleased with the girl presence with their enemies nearby.

The twin tailed girl looked at Tsuna and shrugged. "I come to cheer on Gokudera…since we trained together…"

"But! What? Hiee! You trained together?" Tsuna's eyes widened at the news.

"Maa…It's okay Tsuna…" Yamamoto suddenly patted the brunet's shoulder and grinned at Takami.

The girl nodded gratefully at the raven and quickly followed Shamal to join with others ignoring hurtful look from Tsuna.

Takami eyed the group of boys in front of her and she smiled warmly once she listened to what the brunet had said to cheer up Gokudera before they huddled together and cheered loudly.

"Ah…he is always so sincere with his words." Takami said softly and unknown to her someone did listen what she had spoke.

"So you like that one huh? Nice choice for long run but sadly he has someone he likes."

"Yeah…I know that…that's why I'm admiring him from far…" Takami paused and looked at Shamal in horror. "Hell no! You're not hearing anything!" She then turned to Basil who stood nearby and glared at the soft spoken boy. "And you too! Keep quiet or else…"

The blond boy startled. "So-Sorry? Did you say anything Izumi-san?"

"Just promise me!"

"Ah…ah…okay?" Basil blinked confusedly.

Shamal covered his chuckle behind his palm.

Grunting, Takami crossed her arms over her chest as the rest joining them at designated area for spectators.

Tsuna took an interest glance at the fuming girl before focusing at the battle.

 _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

Takami enjoyed watching movies and she didn't have any personal preference as long as the storyline was good enough. Meanwhile Miyuki loved romantic and comedy genre kind of movies. Both girls did spend their time together at each other places just watching movies after done with the homework especially on weekend.

Romantic kind gave warm feeling to their stomach.

Comedy always made them laughed non stop.

Horror was making their eyes opened for the whole night.

Action movies always gave thrill feel to both girls.

Takami blinked at the screen as she felt the school building was shaking after the loud explosion. The action was real and she could feel various feeling came from it. Apparently Gokudera really went out himself as he used lots of dynamites in this battle. Same went for his freaking self claimed prince who was the silver haired boy's opponent.

The battle took lots of time and the air turbine around the perimeter was started to explode one by one. Both silver haired boy and his opponent were tired and injured badly and they barely moved before they went hands on hands fight.

The time ticked and loud explosion could be heard from the now destroyed air turbine. It was getting nearer.

Everyone shouted at the stubborn dynamite user including Takami.

"Gokudera! Run from that place!" The twin tailed girl groaned.

"Hayato! Did you forget what I taught you before your training started?!" Shamal shouted firmly making Takami focused at their tutor.

The girl knew even though Shamal didn't treat Gokudera's wound, the man taught her every important techniques for treating someone injury very well so that she could tend the boy properly. Even without saying it directly, Takami knew Shamal was concerned with Gokudera's well being as he kept asking her progress with the work he had assigned her.

"I can't back down now, even if I die!" The silver haired boy shouted desperately after a while making Takami stiffened. _He can't be serious!_ The twin tailed girl shouted in her mind.

"Knock it off!" Tsuna shouted so suddenly and panted. Everyone became quite and looked at him. The brunet then glared at the screen above him and opened his mouth. "Why do you think we're fighting?"

Takami knew the brunet who stood in front of her was now growing up from a meek, good hearted young boy to a brave and big hearted teenager as she stared Tsuna yelled at Gokudera in the screen. It seemed that Tsuna's words managed to hit the dynamite user very hard as she could see the expression change from her training partner. The girl felt awed at the changes she saw that moment and suddenly got a glimpse of her dead father behind Tsuna's back. Gasped in surprise, the girl closed her eyes as she grasped her ached heart.

Shamal took notice at his disciple. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Takami nodded slowly as she opened her eyes. "I'm fine…just worry for that stupid senior for a moment…"

 _No I'm not fine…I fall hard…Damn…_

The fight was ended with Gokudera's loss and Takami quickly went back to her house after Shamal urged her to go back as soon as possible. It seemed that her instructor caught her on the action.

Takami never felt any more grateful for Shamal's concern at that time.

The girl never turned back to the group as she walked away.

She never saw the concern look from certain brunet she admired so long.

* * *

Takami was reading the magazine she had bought from the convenience store while walking when she felt someone had patted her shoulder. Flinching, the girl quickly turned around and smacked the rolled magazine to person behind her.

"Hey hey! It's me Takeshi!"

"Hah?" The girl kept smacking. "I don't know anyone with that name!"

"Maa…Yamamoto Takeshi!"

The girl halted her hand and bowed repeatedly. "Wah! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry."

"Maa it's okay…now that I found you, let's go!"

The twin tailed girl stopped from bowing and blinked. "Go? To where?"

"To my place! It will be fun!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Takami stiffened and stared at the raven with disbelieve. "…"

The boy blinked innocently. "…"

"What?! Hell no!" The girl shouted and walked away.

Being a sportsman, Yamamoto quickly reached the girl's side and joined the walk. "Haha you're very funny Takami. I mean at my father's sushi shop!"

"Tch…say it properly next time. Your improper sentence can bring to large misunderstanding!" Takami grunted and looked at Yamamoto with interest. "Your father owns a sushi shop?"

"Yeah, his sushi is the best in Namimori! You should know since you're from here too right?"

"I think we went there few times before." The girl frowned and remembered the moment inside the shop where a man who made the sushi chatted casually with her mother but there was a hint of flirt behind the cheerfulness.

"Oh, with your mom?"

"Yes…So…That man is your father huh?" Takami glared at the road ahead making few people around who did looked at the girl quickly gave a way.

Yamamoto felt the air darkened around the twin tailed girl. "Uh you're scary Takami…Haha calm down…Uh…Yeah, he is my dad…Why?"

"Nothing." The girl answered firmly and not giving the raven haired boy chance to ask any other question.

"Uh…Okay…"

"So what's the occasion?" Takami asked. "We don't have anything to celebrate about."

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, you only showed up at Gokudera's battle, so you might not know the full conclusion of the event."

"Ah…I just follow what Dr Shamal said and Gokudera is kind of like my senior in that sense…"

"What about me? Am I your senior too?"

"Of course…you teach me a lot with that baseball thing…and you're skipping a lot of practices these days!" Takami shouted at the end.

"Maa sorry, sorry…no one asked about my well being when I'm not around?"

"Nope…Miyuki did questioning about your absence once…but then no more."

"Cool…I need to apologize to them soon." Yamamoto shrugged.

"You better…"

"Ah…about going to my dad's place; they are celebrating our won over that fight!"

"Wow…I don't know the details but congratulations!" Takami said with a warm smile.

* * *

The twin haired girl's eyes widened as she stepped into the shop. She was shocked at the crowd and while searching for a seat, Yamamoto pulled her to his side and whispered something.

"I did say that we are celebrating our won of that fight but generally as cover we celebrate for that kid," The baseball ace pointed at certain boy in cow printed outfit. "Release from the hospital."

"Ah…but why?"

"Well those girls and Tsuna's mom didn't know what we did few nights before."

Takami eyed at certain area where Nana was chatting casually with two girls that she knew as Tsuna's crushes.

"To keep their innocence huh?" Takami said absentmindedly and snorted slightly. "I understand about Nana-san…but the other two?"

"They are just too over protective…and Tsuna don't want them to worry…"

"Well that's girls…not that I'm complaining here but it's just that…never mind that…" Takami shrugged.

Yamamoto blinked at the hanging statement from the twin tailed girl.

"Yamamoto, Takami!" Tsuna called both of them and stopped in front of the two with Gokudera followed behind.

"Ah Tsuna, Gokudera, congratulations." Takami said and smiled.

"You bet!" Gokudera proudly showed his ring at the twin tailed girl. "Look Takami! This is the complete ring!"

The twin tailed girl pulled the Gokudera's hand and stared at the complete Vongola ring on his finger with fascinated look. Unknown to the girl, the brunet was frowned lightly at the sudden closeness action showed in front of him while the storm ring owner grinned happily at the girl's look.

"Amazing, right?"

"Yeah…before this it was in half and now it's complete!" Takami exclaimed.

"Well, I have one too!" Yamamoto showed his ring with a happy smile.

"Cool, can I look at it?" The girl asked and accepted the ring from the baseball ace since he wore it as a necklace. "Wow, it has different design on it."

"I-I have too Takami…" Tsuna said softly. He didn't want to be left out.

"Oh…can I look at it? What kind of design is yours?" Takami looked at Tsuna excitedly.

"Um, here…" Tsuna gave out his Vongola ring after removing the chain from his neck. The brunet cursed silently why he didn't wore it on his fingers like Gokudera.

 _Why? Just why?...Um…wait a moment…I'm not jealous over my friend, right? Takami is just…just…what is she to me?_

The twin tailed girl blinked and frowned at Tsuna's ring before she looked at the brunet who was lost in his thought. "Tsuna? Yours is a little bit different compared with them."

"Of course he is Takami, because he is the boss." Reborn casually said from Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Wow…" The girl stared at the ring before giving it back to its owner. "It's beautiful…and somehow it fits you Tsuna. I like yours more."

"T-Thanks Takami…" Tsuna placed back his ring on his neck before he suddenly got pulled by two girls to in the middle of the shop.

Takami stared blankly at the group who were now circling the brunet and shrugged before she felt a soft pat on her shoulder. Turning to her side, she met with smiling Nana.

"Nana-san…Nice to meet you here…"

"Takami-chan…it has been a while right?"

The girl huffed while crossing her arms. "Yeah…since that day when you and mom leaving us alone."

"Haha, so did anything happen?" The woman chuckled.

"No!" Takami released a breath and shrugged. "Nothing happened…" The girl said softly as she looked at very happy Tsuna with Kyoko beside him.

Nana smiled sadly as she kept patting the twin tailed girl's shoulder.

"Well, care to entertain me with your middle school story?"

"Sure," Takami smiled at the woman.

After exchanged few stories with Nana, the said woman went to talk with Yamamoto's father; to give her thanks for lending the place for the celebration.

The girl also changed looks with few other people she knew like the blond man she met once at the river long time ago and her instructor, Shamal. The girl frowned once she noticed that the doctor was drunk.

Takami sipped her juice slowly when two girls suddenly sat down in front of her.

"I think we have met before…" Kyoko started the conversation as she looked at Takami warmly.

"Haru never see her around." The girl with ponytail exclaimed.

Takami shrugged. "Ah…Yamamoto invites me here…"

"Ah…so you're Yamamoto-san's friend!" Haru said and took a sip of her water. "I'm Miura Haru!"

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Izumi Takami, nice to meet you two."

Kyoko clasped her hands. "Ah I remember now, we met at elementary school! At the garbage place! You fought with Tsuna-kun that time."

"Ah…that time huh…" Takami wondered. "I did fight with Tsuna…so you're the girl with him that time."

"Yes, we're from the same class." Kyoko nodded.

"You had fight with Tsuna-san?" Haru said and suddenly went into drama mood. "I did too and then he saved me…I'm falling for him since that day!"

Takami sweat dropped at the very dramatic girl while Kyoko chuckled at her friend.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Kyoko asked with a smile. "We planned it together, right Haru?"

"Yeah!" The ponytailed girl grinned. "We made these decorations. Bianchi-san and I-pin-chan helped too!"

The girl eyed at the very happy people around the shop and she shrugged.

She felt out of place.

Takami glanced at both Kyoko and Haru. Two girls were chatting happily with each other. The twin tailed girl stared at her laps. Even though they didn't know what those boys do every night, but they gave their emotional support unlike her.

She didn't do anything and yet she was in the circle.

She felt she was at the wrong place.

Pulling out her mobile phone from her trouser pocket, Takami checked at the time. Good thing it was the time she needed to be at home. The girl casually stood from her seat ignoring both Kyoko and Haru and walked to certain raven haired baseball freak.

"I gotta go…got something to do at home." Takami said at Yamamoto and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me here Yamamoto."

"Ah…okay…um…wait…"

"Yes?"

"My dad wants to have a talk with you."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't need to be today…just come here when you're free?"

Takami glanced at the older Yamamoto and frowned once the man gave her a friendly smile.

"I think I know what he wants to talk about…Tch!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha…I don't mind to have a younger sibling if it is you."

"What?!"

"Maa…just kidding?"

"It's not funny!" Takami groaned and elbowed the baseball ace's side.

"Ouch!" Yamamoto grabbed the tender spot and groaned sickly. "That's hurt…"

"Take that!" The twin tailed girl snorted.

Behind both of them, not so far there was certain brunet who saw the friendly exchange between his friend and someone who he didn't know where to categorize. The only thing he was sure that, he felt this jealous feeling when he saw the twin tailed girl was friendlier with other guy.

"Takami…why are you making feel like this?" Tsuna muttered softly as he stared sadly at the now closed door where the girl left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, here is another update and this chapter is kind of…hm…I don't even know how to describe it but do enjoy it to the very end. I'm going to take another route for future arc…whoops! Not going to give any more spoilers…please read it XD**

 **And…thanks to those who are following and liking this story. It means a lot to me and yeah it gives me boost to finishing the chapter as fast as I can. Thanks to those who are reviewing too XD thank you for enjoying this story despite that it has many flaws here and there…I will try my best for future.**

 **Chapter five…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

The sushi looked appetizing but the brown haired girl really didn't have the mood to have food that was served in front of her. A soft nudged on her arm making the girl turned her head and looked at the person who sat beside. She met with grinning Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What?" Takami asked.

"Don't just staring at it, eat it." Yamamoto said and pointed at the plate.

Sighing, the girl slowly ate the food. "It's nice…tasty…mm…" The girl commented with mouthful and instantly got a smack on her head.

"Don't talk with full mouth," Yamamoto Tsuyoshi said sternly. "It's not a proper table manner."

"Jeez…sorry…"

"Haha…dad, are you going to ask her permission or scolding her?"

Tsuyoshi grunted. "I just can't help myself."

Takami smiled. She liked that man. It was better than her pervert tutor. "It's okay Yamamoto-san…I'm okay with everything as long as my mom is happy, but hurt her and you will be filleted like that fish." The girl said while pointing at certain plate nearby making father and son shrugged.

"T-That's a little bit harsh Takami…" Yamamoto said softly.

"He is trying to court my mom…of course I'm a little bit protective," Takami huffed.

"Haha, you got some point there girl!" Tsuyoshi laughed and looked at the twin tailed girl with warm gaze. "I'm not going to rush everything and we are going in slow pace as we can since we have our own family too." The man paused. "If there is anything both of you don't like or not comfortable with our relationship, do tell us, understood?" The man explained and looked at the two teenagers in front of him with determine look.

"Okay Yamamoto-san."

"Same here old man."

Takami took another sushi and enjoyed the food silently.

 _Man…even my mom's love life has some progressing…_

* * *

It was during the lunch time when Miyuki asked a favor from Takami. The twin tailed girl instantly rejected the request since it was absolutely weird and nonsense. They were talking about it at the school hallway in front of their class.

"Please Taka-chan!" Miyuki begged her best friend.

"No! I'm going to be like a third wheel or something!" Takami frowned and shrugged. "It will be awkward!"

"Don't worry about that…you're just going to follow us from behind."

"That makes it more awkward!" The twin tailed girl groaned. "You want me to go as stalker? Hell no!"

"I'll pay for your food and tickets."

"I'm not going to fall on that…"

"Aw…Taka-chan…just this once!"

"No means no!" Takami glared at her best friend.

"Hey what are you two talking about so seriously?" Yamamoto suddenly joined the conversation with two his friends behind him.

Takami instantly took note Gokudera and Tsuna presence behind their club ace. The girl and the silver haired boy nodded slightly as their acknowledgement of each other presence.

Miyuki quickly looked at the raven haired boy and grinned. "Yamamoto-kun! Good thing you're here! Are you free this weekend?"

"Miyuki, stop it."

"Maa…sorry but my hands full this weekend. Going to help my old man at his shop…"

"Hah! You hear that!" Takami grinned but the grin instantly gone when she heard the next sentence from Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, what about you?"

"Tch no…I'm going to replenish my dyna…"

"Hiee! Gokudera not so loud!" Tsuna quickly interrupted the storm guardian.

"Tsuna is free that day, right?" The baseball ace voiced another question.

"Uh yeah…I'm." The said brunet nodded. "What's the matter?" The second year looked at the two first years.

Takami was the first one who answered. "It's nothing, don't worry just go to whatever place you three want to go now. We aren't holding you guys here."

"Aw, but…" Miyuki couldn't finish her sentence as her best friend already covered her mouth.

"Hahaha…just go you three…go on…" Takami said with very strained smile but her eyes were different story while held the struggling raven haired girl in her arms.

"Haha…sure…okay…" Yamamoto said with awkward smile and walked slowly followed with the silver haired boy and lastly Tsuna who gave a worry look at the duo.

Takami sighed once they were gone and released her friend.

"Sorry Miyuki but no…that's just too much…asking from someone we don't know much…"

"Bleh…you nearly making me drown here!" Miyuki wiped her mouth and looked at Takami. "I'm not going to give up so soon. We still have like three days before the fated day. I'm going to convince you to come together on our date!"

"Fated day my ass…" Takami cursed.

"Hey! It's our first date together! Don't curse it!"

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she opened her lunch box on her lap while Takami was already on her third serving of her food.

"Stop sighing Miyuki. I told you already, it's futile attempt."

"Yeah…thanks to your scary reputations." The raven haired girl sulked as she pulled out her chopsticks from its cover. "Every boy in our class is scared of you and as for girls…I'm worry about your future Taka-chan…their look on you was scary! As if they are want to ravish you! I know they look up at you but that just give shiver on my spine!"

"And I didn't even do anything, isn't it amazing!" Takami grinned.

"That's not something you can be proud of!" Miyuki exploded and panted.

"Why do you insist that I follow you that day so much?"

"Ah…"

"Isn't it going to be much more romantic when there are only you two?"

"I just…well we always go out together and I feel secure when you're around Takami…I just want to have you around for this one only…please?"

Takami stiffened at the reason from her best friend and then shrugged. "But it's not proper you know…it's your date and I'm there…feel like…weird you know."

"That's why I'm searching for another person for you to go with so that you're not feel left out and not being a third wheel or anything related." Miyuki said and frowned. "But our boys really suck! Girls too! And with your reputation…I wonder if you ever going to have a boyfriend anytime in future Taka-chan!"

Takami shrugged. "Ah…I should worry about that now huh?"

"Absolutely!"

Suddenly a ball came to their direction and landed on the raven's lap. Miyuki gasped as she stared at her untouched lunch now splattered on the ground.

"Oh…my food!"

"Hey! Can you pass us that ball?!" A boy shouted from the field in front of the where the girls seated.

Takami instantly sat up and went to the group of boys with the ball under her arm.

Miyuki gaped as she noticed her best friend who already at the field yelling to the boys.

The boys fought back with their loud shout and towering around the girl.

Soon enough, the twin tailed girl punched the boy who kicked the ball repeatedly and brought him to Miyuki so that he could apologize for his rudeness.

Once the boy ran away from the two girls, Miyuki sighed.

"Now I seriously worry about your future partner Taka-chan."

* * *

Up on second floor Tsuna felt very sorry for the boy who was getting punched by someone he knew. The brunet winced at every hit that boy received and silently he prayed for the boy's life.

"Tenth? What are you looking there?" Gokudera stopped beside Tsuna and looked at the same direction where the brunet's gaze was. The silver haired boy shrugged.

"I hope he is okay…" Gokudera commented softly. "Takami's punch is really hurts. Her brass knuckles are just too much."

"Y-Yeah…I hope the same too…or she isn't wearing those metal rings just now…not that we can see it from here anyway." Tsuna said. _I bet that's Reborn's work! He is the only who I can think about. What was on his mind when he gives that to Takami?! And even from my gift box too!_

A soft chuckled joined the duo. Yamamoto casually slung his arms over Tsuna and Gokudera's shoulders. The dynamites user grunted at the contact and pushed the arm away.

"She never changed since preschool." The raven said with a short laugh.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the tall boy.

"Did you remember Tsuna? She punched that Ooyama on our first day after the holiday?"

"You were watching that too?"

"Yup! I was playing the see saw when that happened. I still can't forget about it even now. It was amazing!"

"She is like that since kid?" The silver haired boy asked with wide eyes.

"Ah…yeah…" Tsuna nodded. "I also nearly got a hit from her but somehow she stopped it and for no reason we were having this scary glaring contest, more from her side actually. After a while she mellow down a bit and surprisingly she has her good side too."

"Good side? Like what Tenth?"

"Uh…" Tsuna trailed and closed his mouth. _I can't tell them that she is the one who gave the chocolates all these years, her chocolates were tasty and she is a good cook…I can't say that to them! No absolutely not. I'm going to keep it to myself!_

"Maa…she is a very good team manager I think, and fast learner too." Yamamoto commented casually and grinned. "We always play together during our club training!"

"Club training? Play together?" Both Gokudera and Tsuna asked and changed look. "Baseball club?"

"Haha…I never tell you both about this?"

"No!"

"Never!"

"Well…come to our practice this evening?" Yamamoto smiled and went to his seat since the lunch time was going to over soon.

Gokudera and Tsuna changed gaze and before they looked at the two girls below.

The twin tailed girl was still fuming while her friend shook her head slowly.

The boy who got hit was already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Both girls were sat on the bench while doing some club budget calculation while the other members were doing their practice at the baseball diamond.

"Hm, it seems that we can buy some extra refreshment for next week game." Miyuki said as she stopped hitting the calculator. "Yup, we can!"

"Good, I'll place the order soon we got the approval from our president and coach." Takami nodded and collected the papers into her note book.

"Okay, we are done with that part, now for the next one…"

"Huh? What else?" The twin tailed girl blinked.

"Searching for that partner of yours!" Miyuki smiled innocently.

"Hey! I'm not totally agreed to go to that so sacred date of yours!" Takami slammed her book on the bench.

Miyuki ignored her friend and looked at the field. "Well on second thought I don't want the club members come with you…they will gossiping about it and then…"

"You're worry too much. They already know that you and our president are dating each other and boys don't gossip. Girls yeah…"

"No! You're wrong Taka-chan…they are just much worse than girls. I heard it by first hand when they talked about you and Yamamoto-kun but once they know that it's your parents who are dating each other, they stopped it."

"What?!" Takami shrieked and looked at the nearby members. "You guys are so dead!" She hissed and raised her fist.

The poor boys quickly ran away from the girls.

"Maa don't do that to them Takami. We are a team, remember?" Yamamoto suddenly showed up and looked at the two girls with curious gaze. "You two are not done with the yesterday discussion?"

"W-What discussion?" The twin tailed girl shrugged. "We are not talking anything important."

"Yes we are! Are you sure that you're busy this weekend Yamamoto-kun?" Miyuki interrupted and looked at their ace.

"Miyuki, enough with this, fine I'll go together with you, so just stop with that search of yours." Takami sat up and picked up a bat. "I'm going to the field first…" The girl glared at the group of their members there and snorted. "Need to teach few things to them…"

"Haha…Okay? Just don't overdo it?" Yamamoto laughed and felt pity to their teammates but since he was also one of their subjects in the gossip he didn't mind much.

Miyuki shrugged at her best friend's focus at that time and instantly noticed that their ace was still with her. The raven haired girl looked at the tall boy with a smile.

"So…wanna know what are we discussing about?"

Yamamoto looked at Miyuki in surprise. "Oh…Is it okay for me to know too?"

"As long as you don't want to be like our poor teammates." Miyuki looked at the field where Takami was shaking one of their members by his baseball uniform collar while the others were trying to stop the girl. Yamamoto shrugged at the scene.

"Count me in…I'm good at keeping secret…"

"Cool…but it isn't a real secret much…"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Takami asked in shock to Tsuna.

"Um…Hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me when you're standing there as if we are agreeing to meet here together!" The twin tailed girl stiffened at her words and gasped lightly. "Uh oh…I don't mean it like that…you might have another appointment with your crush or friends…sorry for my accusation on you, Tsuna".

"No, no! I'm not!" Tsuna said and groaned slightly. "You're so easy in making a conclusion without hearing the whole story first. You're just like Gokudera sometimes…"

Takami shrugged. "But it's true right? What else you're doing here?" The girl looked at the entrance to Namimori amusement park. "It's a good day for a date too. So…sorry Tsuna for bothering you suddenly…I'll go in first and wait my friends there. Enjoy your weekend."

The twin tailed girl quickly bought a ticket and went into the park.

Tsuna face palmed and groaned. "Another misunderstanding, why I'm agreeing to this?"

Back to two days ago.

Yamamoto nodded casually at every explanation from Miyuki. Once the girl finished with her story, the baseball ace looked at the two newcomers that were walking towards him.

"Hey Tsuna, Gokudera, both of you are here!"

"Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted back.

"Tch, I'm just following Tenth…not that I'm curious or interested with your stupid baseball club…" Thesilver haired boy muttered while looking everywhere except at certain baseball ace.

"Haha…Thanks for coming anyway. So let me introduce, this is our team manager Sonohara Miyuki."

"Oh, nice to meet you…" Tsuna smiled and froze as the girl pointed at him with a surprised look.

"Hey, I remember you!" Miyuki interrupted and stared at the brunet intently.

Gokudera quickly went in front of Tsuna, protecting the brunet from the raven haired girl's staring.

"Stay away from Tenth you girl!"

Miyuki sulked and looked at Tsuna again. "I know where we met before…Namimori elementary…you're the one who fought with Taka-chan when we were on the way to that dumpster."

"Ah…yeah…" Tsuna shrugged in relieve. _Thank god she didn't remember that I was the one who ask Takami's phone number during our preschool years._

"And that time too! During our preschool…you're the one who ask for…"

"Hieeee!"

Tsuna's sudden shriek made Miyuki, Yamamoto and Gokudera instantly focused at him.

"T-Tenth? Is there anything wrong?"

"Tsuna?"

Miyuki who stayed silent simply made a conclusion in her head. The raven haired girl grinned evilly while formulated a solution for her issue.

Grabbing a bat nearby, Miyuki walked casually to the field but stopped her steps soon she reached beside Tsuna.

"Make sure you're really free this sunday Sawada-kun or I'll tell Taka-chan that you asked for her number…" The raven haired girl whispered making the brunet stiffened.

"Ah…okay…"

"Cool! Then we will meet at Namimori amusement park at ten in the morning!" Miyuki clasped her hands and looked at Yamamoto. "Thanks Yamamoto-kun. The problem is solved by now!"

"Uh…you're welcome?" The baseball ace blinked confusedly.

"Hey girl! What did you whispered to Tenth?" Gokudera yelled.

Miyuki ignored the fuming boy and went to her boyfriend who was looked at their members getting pummeled by the twin tailed girl helplessly.

Tsuna shrugged at the memory and looked at the entrance and noticed sad look on the twin tailed girl who took a seat nearby water fountain. The brunet then saw the girl pulled out something from her trouser pocket. It was a mobile phone.

It made Tsuna interested as he saw the now sad look on Takami's face gone once she was focusing at the device in her hand.

"Hey Sawada-san!" Miyuki greeted the brunet.

"Oh…Sonohara and…um?"

"Shinji Koutarou, third year. You're Takeshi's friend right?"

Tsuna simply nodded at their senior's statement.

The raven haired girl linked their arms and they smiled lovingly at each other. "He is my boyfriend…Where is Taka-chan?"

Tsuna pointed at the water fountain inside the park.

Miyuki sighed and walked casually with her partner, hand in hand.

"Let's go to her, Sawada-san."

* * *

Takami was playing with her phone when she noticed her best friend walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. The twin tailed girl frowned at the lovey dovey scene and frowned more when she noticed the same brunet she met earlier stood silently behind the couple.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here again? Um, I mean with them?" Takami asked and eyed her best friend and their club president.

"Taka-chan! He will be your partner for today!" Miyuki said happily and pushed the brunet forward.

Takami's eyes widened. "What?!" she shrieked.

"Well, don't mind us, enjoy yourself here." The raven haired girl grinned. "Let's go Koutarou-kun!"

"Yeah, Miyuki-chan!"

Both Takami and Tsuna stared at the happy couple dumbly. Takami was the first one who recovered from the shock.

"Let's go after them!" The twin tailed girl shouted as she quickly ran to the direction where the couple went to.

"Ah...y-yeah!" Tsuna said and followed the girl.

After two trips of roller coasters, one trip with large boat shaped swing that swung almost three hundred and sixty degrees and one haunted house not so leisure walk for the brunet, Takami and Tsuna had lost the couple.

Both of them were having their rest on the bench situated under a shady tree. Takami was covering her mouth and trying to calm down her queasy stomach while Tsuna was resting his head on his hands.

"S-Sorry Tsuna…for you to involve in this…" The girl said weakly and covered her mouth instantly she felt the wave of sickness came. "Ugh!"

"Are you okay Takami?"

Waving her free hand to the brunet, Takami groaned softly. "I'm fine…can we rest more…I don't think we are going to find them anytime soon."

"Sure…My stomach doesn't feel too good too." Tsuna shrugged and lean more on the bench. "How come they are not sick after riding that thing twice?" The brunet questioned as he glared at the roller coasters. "I even vomit almost three times!"

Takami kept silent as she knew her best friend toughness over those rides. The girl then pulled out her phone and checked on the time.

"We missed the lunch time…"

"We can grab something light to fill our empty stomach." The brunet said and sighed. "I don't think I can stomach anything heavy for now."

"Just a few moments…I don't think I can move with this dizziness." Takami said softly and covered her mouth once again. Silently she cursed at her best friend and her boyfriend's ability of not getting sick after harsh ride.

"Ah…right…" Tsuna shrugged and somehow a smile formed on his face as his eyes focused at certain haunted house. The brunet chuckled softly making the twin tailed girl focused at him.

"What's so funny?" Takami looked at the brunet with interest.

"Ah…I just…well those ghosts inside that haunted house is scared of you…It's funny."

"And you are scared to them too easily, come on Tsuna those are fakes."

"I c-can't help myself not to get shocked over those things…it's on impulse."

"You need to train more then Tsuna."

"Now you're sounded like my tutor." Tsuna commented with bored look.

"I'm not saying anything!" Takami shouted and groaned slightly.

"Huh?" The brunet blinked and instantly he focused at certain small figure that stood in front of them. "Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Eh, your home tutor is here?" The twin tailed girl looked around but only met with a child in a clown costume. "Um, I think you're mistaken that kid with you tutor, Tsuna. I know he is small but he is far more believable than this small clown."

"No! He is Reborn!" The brunet now stood up from the bench and glared at the small figure in front of them.

"Ding dong! You both are a lucky couple for today!" Another voice joined them and Takami slowly raised her gaze and met with an adult size of squirrel.

The girl shuddered at the shock when she saw the large small animal even though she knew it was just a costume. "Ah…we're not a couple…" Takami gestured her hand as denying whatever the squirrel had labeled them.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna gasped.

"Gokudera's sister? But I don't see her nearby?" Takami asked in surprise and looked around.

"Agghhh! Why no one notices them other than me?!" Tsuna pulled his hair and groaned in agony.

"Huh?" Takami frowned at the brunet's action and looked at the squirrel and baby size of clown who now sat cross legged on the squirrel hands. "As I mentioned earlier we are not a couple."

"You're both a pair of lovely couple, a young boy and young girl dating together and then when alone together under a tree…ahhh"

Both Tsuna and Takami shrugged at the sudden dramatic changes of the squirrel.

"Ahem, anyway you both win this lucky draw for today's couple and the prize is one month of fifty percent discount voucher of this particular bakery shop at Namimori shopping district." The small clown showed a small card to the teenagers.

"What?!" The twin tailed girl shouted with disbelieve and smiled happily. "Are you serious we won that? Really? Is it true? Tell me it's true, right?!" Without knowing the girl grabbed Tsuna's hand and jumped happily making the brunet followed her action. "Wow! This is wonderful! I'm going to show off to that Miyuki later!"

Somehow the mentioned of the lovely prize had made them forgot about their queasy condition.

Bianchi smiled at the innocent action and gave a small card to the ecstatic girl. "You will win it after fulfill these condition."

Takami blinked and accepted the small piece of paper. The girl frowned. "Um…I need to gain three stickers from these places?"

"Yes and you're not going to do it alone, you two need to do it together. That's the rule."

"B-but…we're not a real couple here…" Tsuna said softly.

Takami nodded silently. She knew better when the brunet said what their status was. _Tsuna likes someone else and it's very obvious that we are not together here willingly._

"Well then say goodbye to this discount card." The small clown said and kept the card away.

"Ah…"

Tsuna glanced at the brown haired girl and saw her disappointment over her face. Somehow the sad look made the brunet's heart constricted and without any words he grabbed Takami's hand.

"We w-will do it!" The brunet said loud enough for both costumed person stopped from walking away.

"Tsuna?" Takami looked at the boy and blinked few times.

"We will be a c-c-couple for today! And do those activities together!"

"E-Eh?!" The twin tailed girl blushed and gaped at the very forward explanation.

"Is t-that fine?!" Tsuna pressed at his decision.

"Then good luck in gaining those three stickers and we will come to you two soon once you get the final one." The small clown said with a smirk. "Mark my word, no cheating and if any of you do it there will be consequence."

The two figures then gone in the sea of people leaving two dumbstruck teenagers.

* * *

Takami stared at the ferris wheel with blank look while Tsuna looked at the girl worriedly.

"Um, Takami? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah…just…it's just that…it's high…I still remember those roller coasters and…um…" The girl stopped and sighed at the end of her speech.

"I don't really feel so good when you said that…" Tsuna eyed the large metal made circle warily. Somehow he didn't just felt that, the boy also felt there was something wrong was going to happen soon.

Takami pulled out the small piece of paper she received earlier and eyed the two stickers they obtained earlier. Apparently they only needed to ride three couples' attraction around the amusement park which consisted of spinning cup, merry go round and finally the ferris wheel. Two of three were easier and done instantly since it didn't involve any extra height and extreme route like certain attraction.

The twin tailed girl glanced at her partner for the day curiously; Tsuna was staring at the large wheel in doubt. Surprisingly the brunet was very helpful and didn't talk much during their trip over those more calming rides and simply enjoyed everything.

It made the atmosphere around them far calmer than the beginning of their day at the park and the girl silently enjoyed the moment. She felt grateful and fell more to the oblivious brunet.

 _He is so like dad…no…not anymore…Tsuna is Tsuna…he is charming in his own ways. I like him for that…but…he doesn't see me that way…he loves someone else…that I can't competes at all._

Takami shrugged and tightened her hold on the paper.

"Takami? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" The girl startled and looked at the brunet.

"You look…calm and then relax but suddenly you look sad…is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

The girl's eyes widened at very detailed explanation and quickly she shook her head. Had that boy look at her too? Takami wondered and hided a warm smile.

"I'm fine…it's nothing…let's go to the last ride and soon we are finish with this." Takami waved the paper and smiled at the brunet.

"Sure, let's go," The brunet said and followed the girl to the entrance of the ferris wheel.

* * *

"Is this small cage sturdy enough?" Takami said softly while eyeing the gondola they were in.

"I'm sure it is. We're going to be fine?" Tsuna said in question.

"You're not sounded s-so confident t-there, Tsuna." The girl said while covering a gasp as she felt their gondola had moved slowly.

"…"

"…"

"Are you afraid of high place Takami?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"H-Hah?" Takami blinked and then laughed loudly. "H-High p-place? Me afraid of it?"

"Uh…"

Once noticing that Tsuna didn't deceived by her action, the girl released a deep sigh and shrugged. "Y-Yeah…I'm…just laugh all you want now Tsuna…"

"No…it's not a something to be laugh on." The brunet paused and looked at the twin tailed girl. "You didn't even laugh once when I was scared to those fake ghosts but you went forward and scared them…I'm glad for that, thanks Takami."

"Ah…um, you're welcome, Tsuna." Takami looked at her feet and shuddered as she felt the gondola shook a bit. "Are you sure this thing is sturdy?"

"It is or else, why other people come and ride it?"

"Ah…okay…"

Tsuna looked at the scenery around them. The gondola they were in now was moving steadily and the brunet felt he needed to calm down the girl who sat beside him. "Just relax, we will do fine…I hope…"

"You hope?!" Takami shrieked. "W-Why say something like that as if something bad is going to happen soon?"

"N-no! It's just…" Tsuna didn't even finish his sentence when suddenly the wheel stopped abruptly making every gondola shook little bit violent before it stopped.

"Kyaaa!" Takami shrieked at the highest pitch and grabbed the nearest thing she could hold on. Apparently it was Tsuna and the brunet couldn't breathe from the very tight hug.

"Ta-Takami…C-Can't breathe!" Tsuna said hardly as he felt something soft on his hand. He blushed deeply.

 _Oh my god! Did I just touch her b-b-breast?! Hieee! She has it! I never thought she has a pair since I never saw…oh my god now I'm sounded like a real pervert! Hieee!_

"Ah…Ah…s-sorry!" Takami slowly released her arms around the brunet and eyed their surrounding. In panic, the girl opened her mouth and started a series of curse. "Shit! Shit! We are at the air! Oh my god! Damn it! Shit! Sh-Augh!"

Tsuna covered Takami's mouth with his hand and sighed. "S-Stop cursing Takami, just calm down."

"Ugh! Augh! Ugh!"

"Takami." Tsuna called the girl's name sternly making the twin tailed girl stiffened and shuddered.

"…"

"Good," The brunet sighed and released his hand.

"…"

"We are having a technical problem at the moment, everyone who inside the gondolas please stays calm. Our technician is going to solve the issue as soon as possible. We are very sorry for this inconvenience."

Tsuna shrugged at the announcement. "It seems that we're going to stay like this for quite time." The boy frowned slightly. _I hope this isn't one of Reborn's mischievous plans._

"…"

Tsuna looked at the silent girl. "Takami?"

The twin tailed girl stared at her feet and closed her eyes. "Um…I'm f-fine…p-please don't w-worry about me…"

The brunet eyed at Takami who was keeping her eyes closed. He could saw the ashen face of the girl due to panic reaction as well as shaking body even though it wasn't visible much.

 _She is acting strong even though she is scared the most between us? Takami…_

Takami kept her eyes closed while chanting 'I'm fine' in her mind repeatedly. She felt her hands were going cold due to being scared.

Suddenly the cold was replaced with warmness.

"Huh?"

"Relax…I'm here Takami."

"Tsu-na?" The twin tailed girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at the calm brunet and then at their linked hands. "W-What are you doing?!" Takami pulled her hand but failed.

Tsuna tightened his hold. "It's okay, now you feel a little bit better right?" The boy said and smiled.

Takami gulped and shrugged. "Ah…y-yeah…" The girl looked at her feet and stared at it. "Thank you, Tsuna."

"You're welcome," Tsuna replied and paused.

"…"

"…"

"Takami!"

"Tsuna!"

Both teenagers gaped and slowly closed their opened mouths.

"Y-You go first Takami."

The twin tailed girl looked at her lap. "Um, actually I want to clear this unknown relationship between us."

"Oh, I want to ask the same thing too!"

Both of them chuckled softly and looked at each other.

Takami wondered internally. _What are us? Surely not a lover even though I really love Tsuna but he never looks at me like that…then…are we friend?_

Tsuna also did the same. _Uh…what do I see us? Sure I was scared when Takami is angry but why I feel disturbed when she is hanging around Yamamoto and Gokudera? I know it means nothing but…_

"So? Wanna say it together what is in our mind?" The girl suggested.

Tsuna nodded slowly.

"Okay, one two three!"

"Friend!"

"F-Friend."

 _Just like what I thought._ The girl smiled at her conclusion.

Takami laughed loudly and instantly stopped it once she felt the wheel was moving. "Oh-Oh…it's m-moving back!"

"Calm down, we are going to be fine!" The brunet said calmly as he tightened their hands. "Just relax Takami."

"O-Okay…" The girl nodded and glanced at their linked hands. _Ah…his hand is so warm…I hope the time is stop…no bad thought Takami…you don't want to stay on the air forever right?_

Tsuna eyed the weird action from the panicked girl and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on the girl's hand.

Takami held in her shock gasp and closed her eyes during the entire ride.

Once they reached the ground, both Tsuna and Takami stumbled out from their gondola in hurry and held on each other to walk out from the main attraction of the amusement park. Their legs were almost slept due to long time getting stuck on the ferris wheel thus they walked by supporting each other.

"Ah…finally we are out from that damn thing," Takami sighed and plopped down on the ground followed with Tsuna.

"Yeah…" The brunet groaned.

"Ah, you two the one who got stuck in that ferris wheel, right?" A worker came to them and asked softly.

Both Tsuna and Takami nodded.

"Here is our compensation gifts, sorry for the inconvenience happened earlier." The woman passed each of them the amusement park keychain and few coupons. "We are very sorry and hope that you two will keep coming here anytime soon."

"It's okay, things happened." Tsuna said and the worker bowed to them is respect before went to another victims.

"Congratulations both of you for finishing the quests." The small clown greeted the tired teenagers suddenly making them looked at the same squirrel and small cute clown they met earlier. "Apparently an accident happened with the last ride and we hope that you both were fine." The squirrel said calmly.

"Ah, y-yeah we are fine…" Takami shrugged. _I'm so not going to ride that thing anytime soon!_

Tsuna eyed at the mascot pair warily and shrugged once he didn't detect anything suspicious. It seemed that the malfunction of the ferris wheel was not their work.

The prize for fulfilling the condition wasn't really helped in raising good vibes around Tsuna and Takami since they were mentally and physically exhausted.

They went back silently with the brunet send the girl to her home first.

Takami instantly closed her eyes once she met with her bed.

Ayaka and Nana were gossiping over the phone that night.

* * *

Miyuki looked at the cute keychain on the twin tailed girl's bag and wondered where and when did her best friend get it.

"Taka-chan…I never know you have that key chain before."

Takami looked at her bag and shrugged. "Ah, I got as compensation gift during that accident with the ferris wheels on your so sacred date."

The raven haired girl winced at the sarcastic end. "Yeah…that's the only ride we couldn't make it that day…and you were stuck in there? Were you okay Taka-chan? Weren't you afraid?"

"Tch! Of course I am! But all is well and stop talking about it; I don't even want to remember it!"

"Sorry?"

"Whatever…" Takami sighed and walked tiredly to their school. "I'm not going to your date anymore Miyuki…it seems that you're fine on your own."

"Aw, Taka-chan!" The raven haired girl pouted.

"I'm serious this time and for future too." The twin tailed girl said as she stared at the bright morning sky.

 _We are friends._

 _Tsuna and I are friends…past present and future…_

* * *

Takami waved her hands frantically over the thick pink smoke. She also coughed few times and once the air was clear, the twin tailed teenager blinked and looked at her surrounding. While the buildings looked same but there was a hint of difference.

"What is going on here?" The girl muttered softly and took few steps and covered her eyes from the bright sun. "It's raining just few seconds ago and it will continue till late of this evening but how come it is bright like as if there is no rain at all?"

Takami shrugged and closed her wet umbrella. It would be weird to have your umbrella open when the weather was so good and bright.

The girl walked until she reached the shopping district. Her eyes widened slightly at the different air surrounding the place and she also noticed the new shop that she never seen before. She also noticed the large building nearby and gasped surprisingly when she stopped in front of it.

"Since when this mall is done with its construction and open like…ugh…what actually happened here?" The girl questioned and went to nearby shop. It was a convenient shop and the girl quickly went to its counter ignoring protest from the nearby customer.

"Excuse me, can I ask what today date is? I'm confused when I filled a questionnaire at school and just remembered it." Takami said calmly and felt proud from her cover story.

"There is the calendar, you can look at there girl." The cashier pointed at certain wall.

"Thanks."

The girl stiffened instantly when she read the year. It was ten years of future.

"Found what you need girl?"

"Ah, yeah…thanks…"

Takami hugged her school bag tightly and left the shop. There was only one thing in her mind.

"Home, I must go home and sleep, this is just a dream," She muttered with distress and walked as fast as she could. "Time travelling…it can't be…it's just a fiction. It can't be true haha what's the next I'm going to see…flying man over the rainbow?"

The twin tailed girl never really reached her house as soon as someone had knocked out her once she reached a silent road far from the busy area of shopping district.

Few hours later Tsuna stared at the screen in their meeting room with wide eyes.

Gokudera and Yamamoto grunted angrily.

Future adult Hibari stared blankly at the dark red box weapon in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, we meet again in this latest update. Future's arc now and wow…this is harder than I thought…well I did tell at the first chapter this OC27 pairing is my hardest one to write. The idea is there but whoa…somehow I make Haru and Kyoko seems unlikeable in this story. So, sorry for those who like them. I really didn't mean to do it.**

 **Here is chapter six…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

"Looks like you're awake."

"Huh?" Takami blinked few times and groaned sickly as she slowly sat up on the bed she was lying on. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked softly and scanned her surrounding confusedly.

The girl stiffened.

Everything was either white, grey and in between. There might be hint of blue or black around. The air felt sterile even though there weren't any medical facilities around. There wasn't anything much around the large space but the twin tailed girl's eyes instantly focused at large circular device that situated on the wall at her right side.

"What's that?" Takami mumbled softly.

A clearing throat sound then a calm and steady voice spoke around the area.

"Welcome to Melone base of Millifiore, storm technician of Vongola."

"Huh?" Takami looked at the voice owner and frowned. It was a man with ginger hair wearing spectacles.

The man was clearing his throat again and looked at the girl. "I mean welcome here Izumi Takami."

"Wait a moment, what do you mean by storm technician of Vongola? Is that me?" The twin tailed girl pointed to herself and blinked confusedly.

"To be more precise that's future you." The man nodded.

Takami gasped. "Future…so this is not a dream? I mean, I'm in the future now?!"

"Yes."

"Whoa…that's so unbelievable." The brown haired girl shrugged and looked at the man. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Irie Shoichi, the leader of this base."

"Care to explain how this is possible? I mean time travelling?"

Irie stared at the girl with disbelieve. "You don't know? I mean you're the best technician at Vongola!"

"That's future me dumbass! Do I look like a one right now?" Takami groaned and climbed down from the bed. The girl then walked to the man but she fell on the ground instantly after got hit by something in front of her. "What the?" Takami hissed as she rubbed her sore face especially her nose. Groaning, the girl patted her surrounding and met with a glass wall; an invisible glass wall. "Huh?" The girl stared at the discovery and glared at the ginger haired man. "Hey bastard! What is this?"

Irie sighed and pushed his glass. "You have this violent reputation Izumi Takami, thus we need to put you inside a cage so that you can't do anything to me and other people at this base. We also have confiscated your brass knuckles."

Takami frantically checked at her skirt's pocket and found nothing. "Tch! Damn it!"

"Then looked at your left side, your lunch is there." Irie said and stopped making sure Takami followed his explanation. Once satisfied, the man continued. "If you ever need to relieve yourself there is red button nearby and just press it. An escort will come and bring you to the place."

Takami stared at the left wall with wonder. There was a small door which was opened and revealed a warm food and there were also few buttons nearby. It was so modern and very high tech making the girl felt a little bit interested but her stomach beat her mind first. "Man…I'm hungry and the food looks so tasty."

"Then enjoy your lunch Izumi Takami." Irie said and slowly walked away.

"Wait Irie…san! Explain to me first about what I asked before." The twin tailed girl stopped the man. "My future self maybe with Vongola and even myself is aware with its presence but I'm never totally involved in it to know anything serious like that. Please, explain it."

The man's eyes widened a bit and he narrowed his gaze at the girl.

"Be aware that you're our prisoner right now."

"I know…" Takami said softly and looked at the man with hopeful gaze. "But why? Why I'm your prisoner and why I'm here? There are just too many questions that I can't answer it myself!"

Irie shrugged and slowly turning back to the door he came before. "I will explain it to you but not now. We will meet again soon."

The door closed automatically and Takami scoffed. "Act so mighty…wait till I come out from this cage…" The girl eyed the cage she was in and shrugged. "Man…even though this place is like a prison but it is so comfortable…I have a proper bed at least."

* * *

"So, what I can conclude here are; That I come here by using a time travelling device that's called ten year bazooka and it's Lambo's and he is the one who wearing cow printed clothes and a loud brat at Tsuna's house. Then since I'm with Vongola here and right now Millifiore and Vongola families are in fight, you kidnap me, right?" Takami said casually and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Mm, this is nice and very rich in flavor!"

Irie shrugged on his chair and nodded. "Seems that you got everything correct and yes that drink does help me with my sleep and its rich flavor did give you a calm sensation especially when you're in stress."

"So you're in stress right now?"

"W-What?!" Irie gasped and quickly composed himself by straightening his back on his chair.

"Since you're having it too." Takami smirked and pointed at the mug on nearby desk.

"Maybe…Anyway do you know about Vongola rings?"

Takami wondered and remembered something.

 _Gokudera proudly showed his ring at the twin tailed girl. "Look Takami! This is the complete ring!"_

The girl remained emotionless and looked at the ginger haired man. "Is it important if I know about the ring?"

Irie picked up a paper and read the content. "Depends on what is your knowledge about it."

"That's too bad since I barely know anything." Takami shook her head slowly. "Hey can I go out from this place? It's stuffy here."

"Sorry but no, our safety is more a concern here." The man lowered the paper and looked at the girl with bored gaze. "You tried to run away once."

Takami rolled her eyes at the memories of failed attempt. "Am I that dangerous?"

"Your future self is not harm to us but you are a different story."

"How come? Look I'm just a small weak looking girl and surely adult me is much better than I'm right now." Takami reasoned.

Irie shrugged at Takami's claim about weak looking girl. "Apparently that isn't going to happen with your future self's condition."

"What condition."

"You're pregnant." Irie said calmly and quickly shook his head. "I mean your future self."

"Oh…" The twin tailed girl gaped slightly at the new news. "That's very surprising…Whoa…me pregnant? Me married?"

"So now you know why we decided to keep you in there."

"Whatever…so who is the father? I mean who I'm married to?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm waiting…"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Sorry…" The man pinched his nose bridge and his other hand was rubbing his stomach.

"Hey are you okay? Got stomachache? Fine I'll stop bugging you now. Just go and relieve yourself first." Takami shrugged and looked away. "Actually I don't want to know myself." _Or else I'm going to get my heart broken from that news? I don't even know myself anymore. Ah…I'm just a scared with the truth…hahaha…man I'm pathetic._

"Then why ask at the first place?!" Irie yelled in angry.

"Just a little bit curious and suddenly not anymore?"

"Keep it away please. I'm going to rest." The man groaned and went sluggishly to his personal area.

"Fine, fine…" Takami pouted and climbed on the single bed in the cage. "I'm just asking and he got stomachache…weird guy."

* * *

"Izumi Takami, you have been summoned." A woman with pink hair said as the door of the cage opened, startling the girl who was half sleep on the bed.

Quickly stood on her feet, Takami groaned. "Care to knock first? You scared me to death here!"

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." The Millifiore Cervello said monotonously.

"Tch…" The girl scoffed and slowly walked to the opened entrance and silently followed the woman.

Takami knew better that escaping the place hastily was not a wise decision. She had learned it from her first and the last attempt during her first day at the base. Using an excuse for toilet and try for a run from two Cervello women was a weak plan and Takami really didn't know where to run actually. Both pink haired women were fast and within few seconds the twin tailed girl instantly on the ground, paralyzed momentarily. Getting hit from an electric shock was not pleasant.

They stopped in front of a closed door. The pink haired woman placed her hand on the scanner beside it and various doors opened automatically.

Takami's eyes instantly focused at certain person who stood in the middle of the room.

"Irie-sama, Izumi Takami is here."

Without turning the spectacled man nodded. "Bring her in. I'm going to start now."

"Understood Irie-sama." The woman answered and looked at the twin tailed girl.

Takami shrugged. She really couldn't read what was on those Cervello's mind since their eyes were hidden under a cloth. Not that she was a good observer but at least the girl hoped there was any trace of emotion on those women.

Once she entered the room, the door closed instantly behind her. The girl eyed the closed door warily and walked into the room more as her escort waited silently.

Takami felt the air in the room was tensed and she noticed another Cervello woman nearby. Now there were four people in the room. A quick glance to the only man in the room made the twin tailed girl stiffened.

 _Why he looks so serious?_ The girl wondered and looked at the wide screen around the room.

"Even though I was the one who insisted on it with Byakuran-san and ended up installing myself…I hadn't expected to use this function so soon." Irie said calmly and raised his fist. "Let's begin." A bright yellow flame was ignited from the man's ring.

Takami's eyes widened. "What's that?"

Slightly turning to the girl, Irie snorted. "I bet you don't have any idea what's happening here Izumi Takami. Do you know why I called you storm technician of Vongola before?"

"Of course not!" Takami groaned. "Maybe in the future I'm a violent technician like a storm?" that's the only guess I can manage so far."

The man smirked. "You're correct on that violent technician part but the other reason is this." Irie showed his ring with flame around it. "This is sun flame. Your flame is storm."

"Huh? Flames?" Takami blinked and focused at the bright yellow flame.

"Enough with this explanation just look…you will see more soon." Irie pushed the flame into the white box nearby. "Now, it's time to awaken. My box, Melone base."

Takami looked around the room once the large screen was activated. "What the hell is happening?"

"Flame energy running through the bypasses of all blocks, confirmed." The ginger haired man said and placed his left hand on something round. "Operational blocks, start moving!"

"Kyaa!" Takami shrieked and quickly crouched down on the floor with both hands covering her head. "E-Earth quake?!"

The violent shook was short lived. Both Cervello women straightened themselves and checked on the screens by their sides. Takami slowly stood up and noticed that there were few windows showing the video taken from the surveillance cameras popped out on the main screen.

"Play time's over Vongola rats. It's time to deprive you of your Vongola rings."

Takami stared at cold spoken Irie and frowned. "What do you mean by that Irie-san?"

"I now know the enemy's location." Irie spoke ignoring the girl's question.

The twin tailed girl snorted before looking up at the screen and gasped. "Ya-Yamamoto! Gokudera! They are here too?!"

"Precisely, it's not only you that come from the past to this time but them too." The Cervello who escorted the girl spoke coolly.

Takami stared at the screen helplessly as she saw both boys she knew were separated by another moving blocks.

But somehow she was relieved too that she wasn't the only one in the future.

Unknowingly a silent tear escaped from Takami's eyes.

* * *

Takami clenched her fists and released a sigh.

She felt helpless as she saw everyone was fighting with their enemy. The girl then looked at the ginger haired man who was in much more tensed form.

Apparently the adult Hibari was replaced by his younger counterpart. Takami now knew what the pink smoke was done to them. She did remember how she was arrived at the future.

Her gaze then focused at unconscious Yamamoto and Gokudera and her mind wondered at the still unseen Tsuna. The girl knew that the brunet was together in the infiltration base on Irie and those Cervello conversations.

"Tch…I'm so useless here…" Takami groaned softly and glared at the floor. The girl then looked at the ginger man's back and eyed the other two occupants of the room.

Apparently everyone was busy checked on everything on the screen.

 _If I can hit him and remove his hand from that box, those rooms will not moving again and I can escape from here if I manage to hit those women too._

Tightening her fist, the twin tailed girl quickly dashed forward towards the man making the Cervello women gasped in surprised.

"Irie-sama!" One of them shouted the man's name.

The ginger haired man turned slightly his head and gasped as he saw Takami was nearing him with deadly glare. "D-Do something!" He shouted with lace of panic in his voice.

The fist didn't reach Irie.

The twin tailed girl couldn't land a hit on Irie as her body suddenly stiffened and get electrocuted from a stun gun.

"Damn it!" Takami hissed in pain before she fell on the floor. The one who had escort the girl turned of the stun gun before she exchange look with her partner.

Both Cervello women stood side by side of the paralyzed girl restricting Takami's movement. Not that she could move much anyway.

"Bring Izumi Takami to her cage back." Irie said so suddenly making everyone focusing at him.

"Irie-sama?" One of the pink haired women asked uncertainly.

"It's about time."

"Tch…"

Takami hated being weak as her consciousness slowly went away.

* * *

"Takami, hey Takami…wake up."

"Hgnnhh…five more minutes…"

"Izumi Takami…you're going to fall from that roller coaster…"

Instantly a pair of brown eyes opened widely. "No!" The girl shouted but it was muffled as a hand covered her mouth. "Hngh! Ughn!" Takami groaned and trashed on the bed before focusing at person beside herself. "!?"

Tsuna sighed and shrugged once he felt the twin tailed girl calmed slowly. Releasing his hand from Takami, the brunet helped the girl sat up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Tsu…na…" The girl muttered softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it, Takami smiled softly. "You're here Tsuna…ah…this is not a dream, right?"

"No Takami…no, I'm here…we're here…in the future." The brunet said softly and stared at the ground.

"Ah…" Takami slowly rested her head on Tsuna's other shoulders. "I'm glad…I'm glad…finally someone I know…Tch! I hate this feeling!" Silently the girl cried.

"I'm sorry, Takami…we are late and you were kidnapped and…"

"It's okay…" Takami wiped her eyes and turned to her side, glaring at certain someone. "At least I have a reason to hit someone now." The girl scoffed and jumped from the bed she was in and ran full speed to certain ginger haired man. Takami somehow felt weak briefly due to the paralyzing effect was still affected her body. She sent another glare to the man. "Irie Shoichi! You are so dead now!"

"Ah…Ah…Ahhh!" The man quickly stepped back in panic and fell down on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Raising her fist, Takami aimed for the face but halted her movement once Tsuna shouted the girl's name.

"Takami! Stop! He is not our enemy!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The twin tailed girl turned around.

"Just like Tsuna said, he is now one of our family members." Reborn added.

Takami frowned as she noticed the small tutor was just a hologram. "You're not here…but how?"

"There is a circumstance that I'm not able to be with all of you here." The sun arcobaleno explained. "I'm now projectiled from Tsuna's communication device."

The girl looked at the brunet and noticed the earpiece. _Ah, so that's it. Very neat._ Takami shook her head and sighed. "I know this guy as an enemy…" The girl looked at Irie and frowned. "Stomachache again?!"

"Ah…When I'm nervous this always happens." Irie said and groaned sickly.

Takami narrowed her gaze. "It's the same when I asked you that question…so that's mean you know who my husband here is. You're too nervous to answer it."

"Hieee! Really?" Tsuna shrieked and somehow he also went to the man. "Who is he?"

The girl eyed Tsuna curiously. "Why are you excited to know?" Takami asked.

Tsuna stiffened. "Eh…I just…"

"I'm sorry for breaking this excited moment but sadly the thing is I'm not really sure who he is, but I have a hunch." Irie said as he slowly stood up. "Even so, your future self had reminded me to never say anything to anyone of you from the past. I'm sorry."

"Bastard! Now you are keeping us more curious on that issue!" Gokudera yelled.

Takami sighed. "Fine, is that what my future self want. I don't really want to know actually. So let's drop the topic."

"But!" Tsuna said and instantly covered his mouth.

"But what Tsuna?"

"Eh, nothing…"

The twin tailed girl shrugged. "I don't care who's my partner is…as long as I'm happy that will be enough."

"Takami…" Tsuna said softly and stared at the girl.

"Maa…let's respect her choice." Yamamoto said softly and patted the girl's shoulder. "We need to talk later, Takami." The raven whispered.

Takami glanced at Yamamoto and nodded silently as she caught very deep look on the boy face.

* * *

Once they left the Melone base, the group had met with the girls in the middle of their way back. Takami stood silently as she looked at the very heartwarming situation especially between the Sasagawa siblings. Ryohei was too loud during their walk and once he met with his sister, he had calmed down a bit. Tsuna also greeted the group with cheerful smile. The brown haired girl smiled softly and looked at her side as she felt a hand on her shoulder. There she met with grinning Yamamoto. The most surprising was come from Bianchi as she suddenly pulled the twin tailed girl into a tight hug.

"Bi-Bianchi-san?"

"Thank god, I'm worried if anything happened to you or else…"

"What?" Takami asked.

"It's nothing. Good thing that everyone is fine." Bianchi patted Takami's shoulder and went to the others.

Takami exchanged look with Yamamoto but the latter simply shrugged himself.

As they reached the Vongola base, Takami quickly followed Yamamoto to a medical room and the boy locked the door once they were in. Takami didn't questioned the baseball ace's action and went searching the first aid box as the boy sat down on the bed and released a tired sigh.

"I watched everything and yet I couldn't do anything, sorry Yamamoto." Takami said softly as she patched up the boy from his injuries.

"No, it's okay…I understand. Ouch!" The raven winced.

"Sorry, sorry! Tell me if it's too tight." The girl quickly loosened the bandages.

"Haha, okay…" Yamamoto slowly went quiet. "Takami…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know what had happened to our future?"

"That's why you lock us in here?" Takami looked at the door. "So that no one is bothering us. You want to talk with me about it?"

"Yeah, if you want to know then I'll tell you." The baseball ace nodded.

"I guess it's involving our parents…"

"Kind of…" Yamamoto shrugged.

"And my mystery partner too?" Takami added.

"Yeah…" The boy sighed.

"That's why you stood with my decision before." The girl smiled.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha…yeah…so…wanna know?" He asked again.

"Tell me everything, it's just fair that we both know it rather than you alone bear the burden." Takami casually took a seat beside the raven.

"You can tell?" Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"I'm a good manager, right?" Takami grinned.

"And a good sister too." The raven haired teenager smiled.

"Oh?" Takami blinked in surprise.

Yamamoto laughed and grinned. "Our parents are married each other…"

" _Really? That's cool."Yamamoto grinned._

" _Yes, but they also no longer alive here," Future Takami said softly. "They both were killed by Millifiore family. Dad was died protecting mom and…we're both not around when that happened. They took the chance on our absence…Damn that bastard family."_

 _The grin was instantly gone. The happy go lucky boy went stiff and stared at the grey floor. "They are no longer alive?"_

" _Yes…this future is cruel…even…even my partner is also no longer around."_

" _Your husband?"_

 _Future Takami nodded. "I know he was protecting us…but at least…give a warning…" The woman closed her eyes while both her hands were rubbing the large stomach. "At least I know my father and have his love and from dad too…but this child…he will never…" The woman slowly opened her eyes and stared at her stomach solemnly._

" _Takami…"_

" _I'm sorry Take-nii…for surprising you with this bad news…"_

" _No, it's okay…I'm here for you…don't bear the burden alone…" Yamamoto paused. "We are siblings now right? Sibling should support each other anytime especially during hard time."_

" _Thank you…I'm glad." Future Takami smiled warmly and looked at her stomach. "Wanna touch it? He is kicking right now."_

" _C-Can I?"_

" _Sure, you're his uncle anyway," The woman said and grabbed the raven haired boy's hand before placing it on her swollen stomach. "Feel it."_

" _Wow!" Yamamoto Takeshi gasped in surprise once he felt the kick from Takami's stomach. "He is a strong one!" The teenager grinned._

 _Future Takami looked at her stomach fondly. "Of course…just like his father…"_

" _Um, do I know him? I mean…the father."_

 _Future Takami smiled mysteriously and slowly opened her mouth, mouthing a name without any voice came out before placing a finger over her mouth._

 _Yamamoto's eyes widened and then he scratched his head. "Maa r-really?"_

 _The woman chuckled softly with a warm smile for the first time since the baseball ace arrival to the future. "Really, really."_

Takami kept the unused bandage in the first aid box before took a seat beside Yamamoto.

"So, that's the story…and our parents here are dead." The girl said softly.

"Yeah…" The baseball ace shrugged. "Honestly I was shocked once I heard the news but..."

"It's okay, once we are back to our present time, we will protect them." Takami said with a resolution. "Defeat that Byakuran bastard and our future will be fine."

"Yup, that's the idea."

"And…about my so called partner here…you don't know much accept that he is dead too."

Yamamoto nodded slowly. "Sorry about that…" He mumbled and closed his eyes. _I need to keep my promise to future you and I want to see if…if he is truly the one for you. I'll tell you once I feel it is right…sorry Takami._

"Don't worry about it, it's my future self we should apologize to, not present me." Takami smiled and stared at the ceiling. "Even I don't know who is he…have we met in present time? I don't know."

The raven haired boy smiled gratefully. "Thanks Takami."

"Thanks Yamamoto, for telling me this."

"Takami, call me Takeshi but if you want to go with Take-nii is also fine by me," Yamamoto said and grinned.

"Is it okay? Our parents are still dating each other right now."

"Let's say we make it as a practice when we're back if they ever ask."

Takami smiled and playfully punched Yamamoto's shoulder. "Fine, call me Taka-chan then. So that it's fair."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't hit hard!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding, Taka-chan."

Without wasting any second, Takami slapped the baseball ace back of his head hard.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry! Ouch! Now that's really hurt!"

"That's for deceiving me, Take-nii."

"Haha…That's harsh." Yamamoto said as he rubbed the sore spot at his head.

The twin tailed girl smiled and it gone once she remembered something.

"You're longer here than me, what's up with Bianchi-san?"

"Ah, she is the one who take care of your future self here…"

"Oh…"

"Just like what your future self said, this time is harsh…our families, kid and Tsuna are no longer alive…The other left were depending on each other so much…"

Takami's eyes widened as she heard that the brunet they knew was no longer alive in that future.

"This future is scaring me a bit…This game is too much…" Yamamoto continued softly.

"Then just get stronger." The twin tailed girl muttered and squeezed the baseball ace's hand. _Me too…I need to get stronger so that I won't be kidnapped lamely like before._

"Haha yeah that's right." The boy chuckled and looked at the girl. "Your future self also said the same thing and you know what? You slapped Sasagawa."

Takami chocked at her own breath and coughed few times. "M-Me slapped Sasagawa? Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Yeah, I didn't see it but Gokudera told me about it. We thought that you just hit boys and men only. It was very surprising."

The girl frowned. "You guys gossiping about me?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha no…we are just talking about it and discuss why did you do it…and we wonder that if…"

"That's the same thing! Boys are much worst than girls sometimes! Now I get a very clear picture, boys are worst gossiper! Miyuki is right all along!" The twin tailed girl shouted and groaned.

"Maa…sorry?"

Takami sighed. "Whatever, it's my future self that you need to apologize to. Wow I think I just repeat that too much."

Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

The twin tailed girl stirred from her sleep as she heard few times of door knocking sound.

"Ughh…who's there?" Takami pushed away the blanket and walked to the closed door slowly.

"It's me, Kyoko."

Pressing few buttons beside the door, a beep sound was heard before the door automatically opened. Takami looked at her senior who stood in front of her room.

"Sasagawa-senpai, anything you need from me?" Takami asked softly. She was still drowsy and stifled a yawn.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest, but I want to talk with you a bit…"

The twin tailed girl frowned and slowly remembered something.

" _Your future self also said the same thing and you know what? You slapped Sasagawa."_

Shrugging, Takami invited the girl into her room.

"I heard about it, my future self slapped you before, I'm sorry for her stead."

"No, it's okay if anyone who should say sorry it's me. I just act selfishly that time and didn't think about others, Haru…Tsuna-kun…I made them worry…and you made me realized that. I could see that you were worry too despite of having more things to think rather than me…" Kyoko stared at the floor solemnly. "I was just thinking about searching my brother…and went out from here without thinking of others who were with me that time…"

"Wait, wait, wait…just keep the story. I don't know what actually happened." Takami quickly interrupted and raised her hand gesturing to the second year to stop her rambling. The twin tailed girl sighed. "And I don't even want to know what had happened. So, whatever it is I'm sorry."

"Izumi-san…"

"And drop that honorific too…It makes me feel like an old woman. I'm just thirteen damn it! Just call me Takami!"

"Oh okay, so I'm sorry too for making your future self worried about me before Takami."

Takami shrugged. "Mm…okay, so are we done now?"

Kyoko nodded. "Actually, I'm worried about yourself…I mean your future self since you're pregnant and was alone out there…"

"How come my future self was not here?"

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said and frowned slightly. "We only knew the news when Bianchi told us that you were kidnapped."

"Ah…" Takami shrugged. _Here she comes to apologize about whatever had happened and now my future self kind of did the same thing. What an embarrassing future I think…_

"Anyway, since your future self in much safer place I guess it is okay now." Kyoko clasped her hands and smiled.

"Safer place? Who said that?"

"Tsuna-kun."

"Oh…" The twin tailed girl shrugged more. _I don't think being kept inside a large machine in particle form can be considered as safe… What kind of false image you give to them Tsuna?!_

"I guess that's it Takami, let's go to the kitchen and have dinner."

"Dinner? It's dinner time already?"

"Yes, now hurry up." Kyoko already out from the room.

Takami nodded and sighed. "No wonder I feel hungry…"

"And Tsuna-kun also said that we are going back to our present time…even though it just only temporary." Kyoko said as they walked side by side to the kitchen.

"Yeah…I know that…" Takami stared at the hallway blankly. "I hope my mom is not worry of my disappearance." She added softly.

 _I miss her…_

* * *

Takami patted her skirt and shrugged. She was standing in front the door of her house. Once they had come back to their present time, the twin tailed girl instantly ran to her house direction, leaving the group without saying goodbye. She was worried about her mother. The girl gulped before unlocked the door and went into the small building that was smelled home to her.

"I'm home…" The girl said softly and entered the house.

"Izumi Takami," Ayaka greeted her daughter with a stern look before it changed to a glee one and the single mother giggled.

Takami stared at her mother confusedly. "Um, mom? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," The brown haired woman said and chuckled behind her hand. "I never know that you're so bold Taka-chan~~" She said in sing song voice.

"Uh…what do you mean? Aren't you angry that I'm not at home these few days?" Takami checked at the calendar nearby and shrugged once she noticed that it was almost three days she was gone.

"Of course I'm but once I learned everything from Nana, I feel proud!"

"Nana-san?" Takami blinked. _Does Nana-san know anything? About Tsuna involvement in that mafia world? At least mom knows that I'm practicing my moves from Dr Shamal…but I never told her anything about Vongola family or anything related. Even Dr Shamal warned me about it too…_

"She just called me. Apparently you went for picnic with her adorable son and get lost during on your way back! And you forgot your phone too! No guide just in nature! Just the two of you! Aw wow so romantic!" Ayaka squealed.

The twin tailed girl groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Actually mom, there are also others, like Take-nii…" _What? Picnic? Really?_

The single mother's eyes widened. "Oh…Oh…? Takeshi-kun? Oh my you're calling him as a brother?"

"Maa…yeah, we think it is good as practice."

Takami instantly caught into a deep hug.

"Aw…Taka-chan…you really make me happy!"

The girl smiled and hugged back her mother.

"Anything for you, mom."

* * *

"Hey Miyuki, what's wrong?" Takami asked once she met her best friend on her way to their school.

Miyuki slowly turned to Takami and sniffed. "I'm fine…just got dust in my eyes."

The twin tailed girl sighed and grabbed the raven haired girl into side hug as they were still walking.

"Don't lie to me…tell me what's wrong?"

"Ah…We are having this argument and…yeah right now we are not talking to each other…and I'm too scared to go for our club meeting this evening and um…"

"Tch! What are you two arguing about?" Takami frowned slightly.

"Uh…" The raven haired girl averted her gaze so that she couldn't look at her friend. "Ah…"

"Tell me, Miyuki!"

"About our lunch box…"

Takami instantly release her arm and groaned in her palm.

"Go apologize to him." The twin tailed girl said instantly.

"Aw…Taka-chan…I really want to be a good girlfriend and make him food." The raven haired girl muttered softly and changed her shoes.

Takami closed her shoes locker. "I think you're destroying his stomach rather than filling him."

Miyuki shrugged. "Aw…yeah…my cooking is sucks…but…I guess you're right…I shouldn't push him to eat that…"

Takami smiled awkwardly. "I hope he is fine?"

"Ah…maybe…" Miyuki sighed and they reached their class.

They went in and sat at their own seat waiting for the first period to begin.

Takami looked at the window and wondered about her time travelling event. Surprisingly her best friend didn't ask where her presence was these few days.

The girl pulled out her phone and checked at the date.

"Yeah, totally at the right time now." Takami smiled.

Her happiness for the day turned into annoying once she accompanied Miyuki to the club room.

Watching the lovey dovey apologizing moment had made her stomach churned and the twin tailed girl slowly walked to the field joining with other members.

"They are still at it?" One of the member asked Takami.

The girl shrugged. "On better road now, I think."

"Cool, I hope our captain isn't going to bring that miserable lunch here anytime soon." Another member said.

"Let's forget that nightmare."

"Yeah." All boys nodded and resumed their training leaving Takami and Yamamoto at the bench.

"So I guess we're saved because that happened when we are not around?" The raven haired boy asked.

Takami nodded. "Yeah…even if we were here I don't dare myself to touch her food."

"Is it that scary?" Yamamoto picked up his bat.

"It looks fine…but the taste…" The girl turned green. "Let's not reach that…"

"Sound like Bianchi's cooking."

"Gokudera's sister?"

"It melted Tsuna's doorknob! Amazing right?" The baseball ace grinned.

Takami paled. "Is it edible?"

It seemed to trigger some memory on Yamamoto. He laughed softly. "Ugh…um…Maa let's drop the topic."

"Agree…so um, how is your dad?"

"Ah…I got scolded…what about your mom?"

"Let's say the same…I have a tight schedule for a week…I need to get home early for a week and no outside for this weekend."

"That's harsh…"

"Not really…I can spend my time play the video game at home more then."

"You're indoor type more huh?"

"I'm just going out for food and do the errand." Takami grinned.

"Haha you're funny Taka-chan…" Yamamoto laughed.

"At least she is not a baseball freak like you Yamamoto."

Both Takami and Yamamoto turned around and met with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hey Tsuna, Gokudera, here watching us again?"

"Again?" Takami asked as she looked at Gokudera confusedly.

"Yeah they did come before this, of I forgot, you're busy teaching our teammates about gossiping…"

"Ah…" The twin tailed girl nodded and picked up a book from the bench. "I will join the coach now. Enjoy the game you two." She said and left.

Takami greeted the man who was their coach and stood beside him before opened her notebook. The girl felt a little bit nervous and tried her best by acting like usual.

It happened after they left the Melone base.

Takami didn't talk with Tsuna since that.

Not even a word.

She didn't know what to talk about.

Thus she kept silent and avoiding the brunet all she could.

* * *

Once done taking the note as their coach listed and commented, Takami and Miyuki had small discussion with the man before they went to the group at the field and listening to the man explanation.

Takami carefully took a glance at the bench where she left Tsuna and Gokudera. Both of them were still at the same place. The girl stiffened and sighed.

"Why they are still here?" The twin tailed girl mumbled.

"Taka-chan? Are you okay?" Miyuki whispered.

"I'm fine just thinking about our dinner tonight."

"Always think about food…" The raven haired girl snorted.

Takami chuckled and relaxed. _Ah, they are just bored and have nothing else to do I guess…I just worry too much. I'm not going to say anything about future anyway…no one is going to believe me. yeah try convince yourself like that Izumi Takami…actually you're scared to face Tsuna after crying over his shoulder…but that is just a normal reaction, right? Arghh! Actually I'm embarrassed to face him! Yeah, that's right! I'm too shy about it now I can't even look at him straight to his face!_

"Taka-chan?"

"Take-nii?"

"You look red."

"W-What?" Takami gasped and quickly fanned her face with the note book. "It's j-just hot here…"

"Yeah, you're right," Yamamoto said and casually glanced at the bench.

Once their coach done with his speech, they ended their training session. Takami waved goodbye to her best friend and others before ran to the bench where Tsuna and Gokudera sat. Quickly grabbing her bag, Takami left the field without looking back at all leaving speechless Tsuna and confused Gokudera.

"What's wrong with her?!" The dynamites user groaned. "At least show some respect to Tenth!"

"Ah…that's not necessary Gokudera-kun." The brunet shrugged. "She seems busy."

"Maa…she is in hurry to reach her home as soon as possible. Taka-chan got curfew to meet." Yamamoto explained with a grin and eyed his classmates who were staring at the school main gate before collecting his belongings nearby.

Uncaught by his eyes was a lightly stiffened brunet.

* * *

"Ah…I'm so tired," Takami said tiredly as she stretched her body by rolling on the sofa. Her action was gaining a stern look from her mother who looked from behind the comfy furniture. "Ahaha…hi mom?" The girl greeted her mother with a grin.

"A girl should not act so open like that." Ayaka said and looked at her daughter. "And you are wearing a dress too, what will someone say if they see you like this?" The mother shook her head in displease. "I can see your thighs from here Taka-chan."

"Sorry mom…I'm just tired after done with my homework. I never thought that using the brain really tires you so much." Takami slowly sat up and straightened her dress.

"Now you make me wonder how you did your homework before this…"

"Just aim for the answer and hit it confidently?"

"What I'm going to do with you?" The single mother sighed dramatically.

"You love me anyway."

Ayaka laughed and played with Takami's bang making it messy. "You really know what to say Taka-chan."

"Aw mom, please don't mess with my hair."

The woman chuckled and sat down on one of the empty seat beside her daughter.

"Oh well, I see that you really behave these few days."

"I did, did I?" Takami said casually as she collecting her homework around the coffee table.

"And I'm craving some of those cream puffs now…say Taka-chan, do me a favor today and your curfew will be back like usual."

Gasping, the twin tailed girl quickly looked at her mother. "Really mom?"

Ayaka grinned mysteriously. "I'm feeling generous today."

Takami instantly stood up. "Tell me your order madam."

* * *

The adult stared at the closed door and went to her home phone, dialing certain number. After few moments, there was someone answering the call.

"Hello, Sawada's residence here."

"Nana, this is me Ayaka. I did what you say…so what's next?"

"Tsu-kun is already out but I'm afraid the plan is not going perfectly today…I miscalculated…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that…he is accompanying a woman and the girls too…sorry Ayaka…"

The older Izumi sighed. "It's okay, my daughter is not that weak." She paused. "A little bit of spice is good too in a relationship. Aw…I can't wait to see the outcome."

"Ayaka…" Nana sweat dropped. "And here I'm worry about the outcome."

"So, why do you arrange this plan?"

"Tsu-kun said that Takami-chan is avoiding him for days now." Nana said and sighed. "I never see him so miserable before."

"I guess my curfew to her is too tight…"

"Not really…He said that she always ran away whenever they were in the same area. I think that happened at their school."

"Oh…"

"It's just like that time you were avoiding Izumi Koutaro for unknown reason. I think she really take on you Ayaka."

"Of course, she is my daughter." Ayaka laughed and stopped. "Did I do that before? Really?"

Nana chuckled. "Obviously! And you both went well together after that."

"And I don't think it's going well for our children…but I'm hoping something to be happen anytime soon."

"Oh, why?"

"Taka-chan is out wearing a dress!" Ayaka squealed.

* * *

Takami stared at the crowd in front of the shop with a sigh. She would really want to get those half priced chocolates but she had to finish the task given by her mother first. The twin tailed girl pulled her wool jacket tighter as she went into the shop. It felt calmer inside than the outside and the girl casually went to the puff section and made her selection.

Once done paying the cream puffs and left the shop, Takami stopped in front of the convenience store, checking at the latest magazine stacked on the rack outside.

"I won't take too much time…let's see what the newest one…is," The girl murmured and scanned the rack.

Takami was reading a magazine that focusing on the latest games when she heard someone had called her name.

"Takami!"

Slowly turning around, the twin tailed girl's eyes widened and she went stiff.

"Wow, you looks so good wearing that Takami!" Haru said as she went to the stiffened girl.

"Yeah, the only feminine outfit I only saw on you is our school uniform and you always wear that knee length trouser." Kyoko said and looked at the other two who were with them. "Tsuna-kun what do you think? She looks cute right?"

Takami felt uncomfortable all of sudden. She knew that she wasn't good enough in skirt or dress but the mood to wore it suddenly came today thus she decided to wear one; a plain sleeveless yellow dress which length reached her knees with light brown jacket. She forgot about going out since she was too occupied to get her curfew time back and to be complimented by Tsuna's crush was the least thing she wanted to hear that moment. Somehow she couldn't take that as praise at all.

She wasn't cute!

The twin tailed girl looked at the brunet and for a moment they locked their eyes on each other.

Tsuna's caramel brown eyes stared at Takami's deep brown ones.

"Sorry, I got to go." Takami said softly.

The girl shuddered before she broke the eye contact and bowed to the group before went into the shop, paid for the magazine in her hand.

"I hope they go away soon. Please…just go." The girl chanted and glanced at the transparent door. She released a relief sigh once she saw none of them outside. "I guess they go to somewhere else now, thank goodness."

After gaining her calmness, Takami slowly walked out from the convenience shop and focused at going back home.

It took only few steps from the girl before her blood went cold.

"Izumi Takami, we need to talk." Tsuna said in calm composed tone.

Takami gulped.

"Are you Tsunayoshi-kun's friend?" A calm woman voice joined the silent duo. Both Takami and Tsuna looked at the green haired woman who was smiling at them.

"Ah…yeah, we are friends. I'm Izumi Takami, first year of Namimori middle." The girl said softly and shrugged. "And who are you, miss?"

"I'm Aria, I asked them to accompany me for a trip around Namimori since this is my first time here. So can you join us? The more the merrier." Aria said and looked at the girl.

"Uh, I'm pretty busy right now, so I'm sorry." Takami bowed at the woman and slowly turned away. _This is my chance! I don't think I can stay here anymore!_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, get the permission now."

"Eh?" Takami paused and looked at the brunet who already pulled out a mobile phone from his trouser pocket. "Eh what are you trying to do?" She asked in panic. "Tsuna?!"

Tsuna was already on his phone. "Izumi-san? This is Tsuna, Nana's son. I meet Takami here and she is saying that she is busy, can I borrow her for a moment?" The brunet eyed the brown haired girl seriously.

"What?!" Takami's jaw slacked and she felt a shiver came down to her spine. _Since when he have a phone? Not that I care but…this is not fair! Since when he is this bold?!_

"Sure, I'll send her home once we are done with our trip, thank you Izumi-san. Bye." Tsuna ended the call and panted slightly before looked at the disbelieve twin tailed girl. "T-There, now you're coming with us, Takami."

"Wha…"

"No more running away."

Aria clapped her hands and smiled. "Good job Tsunayoshi-kun, now let's resume our trip. The girls are waiting for us." She rested her hands on Tsuna's and Takami's shoulders. "Let's go."

"You're so dead Tsuna…using my mom…" The girl muttered venomously.

"Ah…I'm prepared…" The brunet said softly. I think…Tsuna added silently in his mind.

Aria hummed happily while walking in between of them. _You're so brave when you want to Tsunayoshi-kun._

" _You want to talk with that girl, right Tsunayoshi-kun?" The adult woman asked._

" _Aria-san…"_

" _Go and talk to her. She is going to come out from the shop soon." Aria said as she looked at the convenience shop from the clothes shop nearby. Haru and Kyoko were checking at the outfit around the shop._

" _But…I'm not sure what I'm going to say." Tsuna shrugged._

" _Is she that hard?"_

" _Kind of…"_

" _Sometimes you need force to get something." Aria smiled. "And I really want her to join us."_

"…"

" _Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

" _Fine," Tsuna said with determination and looked at Aria. "Can you help me a little Aria-san?"_

" _That hard eh? Sure, if that makes her coming with us." The woman smirked._

Tsuna glanced at Takami who nodded at whatever both Haru and Kyoko said. They were walking to another shop. Aria was following behind the girls with a smile and the brunet was behind them.

Tsuna released a deep sigh.

 _I'm ready with any consequence._

Takami tuned out herself from Haru and Kyoko happy chat and stared at the bright sky.

 _Damn…I don't think I can hold much longer…this feeling…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm not going to say much for this update. Just thanks to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews the story. I love you guys XD**

 **Seven…please enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

Flipping through pages, Takami scanned the magazine she had bough earlier to avoid any conversation between the girls and Tsuna. Aria sometimes asked her what she wanted every time they entered clothes shops but the brown haired girl simply answered no to every question.

"Takami, what do you think?" Haru asked as she casually placed a dress on her body before twirling around. The ponytailed girl giggling and the positive vibes made Takami smiled too.

"It looks good on you Miura-senpai; though I think light yellow or cream will fit you more than baby blue."

"Really? I should try that one then," Haru said and went back to the rack she came earlier, picking up another dress.

"What about me Takami?" Kyoko matches a white blouse with dark red skirt.

The twin tailed girl nodded approvingly. "Looks good too, try for a dress too Sasagawa-senpai. I bet you look wonderful in it too."

"Sure!" The short haired girl smiled and went to Haru.

"You sure have patience and good at commenting, Takami-chan." Aria said as she stopped beside the twin tailed girl.

Takami shrugged. "Um, I guess hanging out with a fashion freak friend does help?" She said and remembered certain best friend who was having her piano practice.

Miyuki sneezed and slammed her fingers on the piano. "Sorry!" She said and shrugged.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"Really, and after a quite time you'll get tired…" The twin tailed girl sighed and looked at the two girls who were chuckling at each other. "But it's satisfying to see all those outfit matching to the person."

Aria hummed. "And sure you don't want to have one? It's my treat."

"It's okay…I have too much already which I rarely wear at home. I don't want to keep any gift in my closet anyway. It will be sad." Takami smiled at the woman.

"Okay, but do you have anything else that you want?"

Takami fell silent. _I have mom's creampuffs and this magazine already. The only thing I want so much right now is going back home. Aria is very good woman and I can't say that to her after she is being so nice. Ah…_

Her eyes caught certain food stand and she absentmindedly opened her mouth. "I want crepes."

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Aria called.

"Ah, yes?"

"Go and buy those crepes."

Takami's eyes widened in realization and she was quick in stopping the woman and the brunet. "Oh, don't worry Aria-san, I'll go myself, I have my own preferences."

"Then, you both go and buy it." Aria said and smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun, please buy enough for others too."

"Ah, sure." Tsuna shrugged and silently followed Takami who already halfway to the stand.

* * *

They stood side by side silently after placing their order to the stand's owner. Their crepes was being prepared and cooked by a woman at the stand. Takami stared at the cooking process blankly while Tsuna glanced at the silent girl from time to time.

"Hey," The brunet said softly.

"Yes?" The twin tailed girl shrugged.

"You look good too in dress…uh…I mean…you look different and it's nice…" Tsuna said in panic and after a while he smiled warmly to the girl. "Um, you really look good Takami, I mean it."

"T-Thanks…" The girl muttered softly.

They went quiet for a while before Tsuna opened his mouth.

"Why are you running away before? Did I do something that makes you offended?"

"N-No…it's just," Takami sighed. "I don't know what to say to you thus I ran away."

"Eh?"

The twin tailed girl sighed. _I better say the truth now or he will do another bold action. Enough with calling my mom I don't want he do anything else like suddenly come to my house surprisingly._

"I'm embarrassed okay…crying on your shoulder like that…I feel weak." Takami groaned softly. "I don't know how to face you after that…"

"Oh…"

"So, it wasn't your fault." The girl pressed the point.

"It's okay…"

"Huh?" Takami startled slightly and looked at Tsuna. She stunned at the very sad look on the brunet.

Tsuna shrugged. "I mean it's okay to cry, if I was at your place I also did the same. I know it was scary to be kidnapped and I'm sorry for dragging you into this. It's my fault at the beginning actually…I should stop you from joining the family or else you will be at better place that time."

"No…It's my choice to join you guys." Takami paused. "I know the consequence of it, Dr Shamal explained it before and yet I'm still with my decision, so stop blaming yourself, Tsuna."

"But still I'm not…you're…"

"Don't worry about me; you have those girls to protect. They don't know anything and you want to keep their smile, right?" The twin tailed girl smiled; a forced smile. "I can protect myself, getting a teacher myself is good enough for me to learn and practice self defense."

"Takami…"

"I'm glad that you're concern about me, Tsuna. Thank you, I feel honored."

"Friends should concern of each other…"

Takami frowned slightly and closed her eyes. _I guess I will tell him what my feeling is…being friend is a good thing but keeping a hidden feeling is hurtful…I won't hope anything…at least I can release it and maybe I can stop being near to him._

The twin tailed girl opened her eyes and looked straight at Tsuna, making the boy stiffened slightly.

"I know Tsuna, I'm grateful that I'm your friend. And actually, I really, really li…"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

Takami closed her mouth and quickly busied herself by taking the done crepes from the stand. Casually she passed the sweet treats to the brunet so that the latter would give it to others.

Once everyone had their own piece, the twin tailed girl looked at the only woman in the group.

"I need to excuse myself now Aria-san. I'm sorry that I can't show more of Namimori to you with others."

"Why is that?"

"I was in the middle of errand actually. Can't make my mom upset now." Takami smiled. "My curfew is on the line here." The girl grinned and showed the box of creampuffs in her hand.

Somehow the box took interest of the two girls.

"Is that from the bakery nearby?" Haru asked.

"Yeah."

"Their goods are always the best." Kyoko supplied. "I love their cakes!"

"Yeah and Tsuna-san bought us this special half priced chocolates from there too." Haru showed a box of chocolate.

"Ah, that's so nice of him." Takami said and smiled at Tsuna.

"Ah…I just…" The brunet looked away avoiding Takami's gaze.

The twin tailed girl then looked at Aria and bowed to the woman. "I have a good time today, thank you very much Aria-san."

"You're welcome Takami-chan." Aria smiled at the girl. "I have a good time too."

Takami bowed once again to the group and slowly walked away, munching the crepes and stared at the road ahead solemnly.

 _I guess another time eh…to tell him…_

The girl looked at the sweet treat in her hand.

 _Only I get any other chance…_

* * *

"I know there is a small island here but why we are going there Dr Shamal?" Takami looked at her misty surrounding. As she woke up that morning, her phone rang and now she already out and met with her instructor. They were now on a small boat to certain island nearby Namimori coast.

Shamal sighed. "Reborn had summoned me to do some work for him."

"Tsuna's home tutor? I have this doubt at the beginning about him…"

"Oh what doubt Takami?"

"He is far older that his appearance, right?" Takami pointed out what she had observed.

The man simply shrugged his body and smiled. "I don't know much but maybe you're right?" Shamal said casually and rowed the boat.

"Sometimes he says the wisest things compared to his age." The twin tailed girl played with the water. "Not that I'm complaining though…oh I see the island!"

Once they reached the shore, both of them went into the forest and met with others.

Takami's eyes widened. She never thought that there were more people that had the same appearance like Reborn. Her gaze then focused at certain young woman with green hair.

"Aria-san?" The twin tailed girl gaped. "What are you doing here?"

Aria turned around and smiled once she noticed Takami and Shamal.

"Takami-chan and…"

"I'll be at that lighthouse, Takami you wait here until I come back." Shamal said and pointed at the only building in the island.

"Sure Dr Shamal." The twin tailed girl nodded.

The man quickly left the place leaving the girl and the woman.

"So, you're training under him." Aria said as she still stared at the direction of the lighthouse.

"Yeah…"

"Then, you know about this mafia world?"

Takami shook her head slowly. "I know but not much. I just know Tsuna and others are involved in it but I never joined them directly." _Until recently_ , the girl added in her mind.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"I think you have more to say Takami-chan."

The girl lowered her gaze and stared at the ground sadly. "Actually I never feel like belonging together with them…you can say that I'm jealous but the other two girls are much in better position than me." Takami said softly and gaped after a realization. "Oh…thanks Aria-san, somehow I feel better after saying it out loud…"

"You better…because I know how long you held it inside your heart."

"I'm that obvious?"

The woman chuckled. "We are together for a short time and yes but not for certain eyes." Aria smiled knowingly.

Takami smiled and stared at the morning sky longingly. "Yeah not for certain eyes…" _And I even fall deep for him…_

"Look Takami-chan…the fight is about to begin." Aria said softly as she focused at the sandy area below.

Takami followed the dark green haired woman and her eyes widened at the sight below.

"Aria-san…they are…"

"This is Reborn's test…they are going to fight him."

The fight was brutal, Takami could say. The girl now understood what dying will flames were. There were various types and color according to its nature. She took more noticed on Gokudera's red flame; storm flame. But the one surprising her most was Tsuna. She was silent for the whole ordeal and squeaked as she felt Aria patted her shoulder.

"I don't know he can fly!" Takami said and shuddered. "This is shocking!"

"I guess that his specialty; aerial fight but sadly they all lost."

"Y-Yeah…Reborn is too strong…I think my guess about him is right after all."

Aria simply smiled at the statement and looked at the other arcobaleno went to the sun pacifier holder. The woman closed her eyes and sighed softly before she looked at still surprised Takami.

"Takami-chan, I'm going to go now."

"Oh wait a moment…Aria-san, are you in mafia too?"

"Yes and our families are allies, and if by one day that you ever feel left out, please talk out about it." The woman advised.

"But…I don't have anyone to talk to…"

"Rely on your boss more Takami-chan." Aria said and smiled. "He will never know unless you open yourself to him first. Boys are dense, trust me."

Takami laughed softly and nodded. "Thank you Aria-san, I'll try it…if it is necessary." _If I still with them._

"It will, one day Izumi Takami." Aria said mysteriously and slowly went away. "It's nice to have a chat with youngsters like you, good luck for your future."

The twin tailed girl stood dumbly as she stared at the leaving figure.

"She said it as if she knows what is going to happen soon…" Takami murmured.

* * *

"This is tiring," Shamal said as he slumped on a chair.

Takami followed her instructor on the chair nearby. The girl stretched her neck and arms.

"I never thought that we are the one who bring them here and who knows that they are heavy!" The doctor complained. "I can't believe that Hayato is heavier than Sasagawa brat! Size difference really deceiving you."

The girl laughed and pulled out her phone. "I guess Sasagawa-senpai is taking care about his weight since he is a boxer…it's important thing to them right?"

Shamal sighed and checked on the first aid box he brought together to the island. "Okay Takami, enough rest, let's go and tend them…I leave guys to you and I'll go to Chrome-chan."

"Hey no fair! And I'm not leaving her alone with you. Who knows what you will do?" Takami stared flatly at her instructor.

The man groaned in defeat. "Fine…"

The door of the small room suddenly opened revealing certain prefect. Takami gasped in surprised and nearly dropped her phone.

"Hibari-san!"

"Good, one of them is up." Shamal said boringly and pointed a chair. "Sit."

"Hn." Hibari snorted and took a seat in front of the man.

Takami focused at her phone once Shamal was focusing at his work.

They did their work in silent until the only man in the room opened his mouth to the raven haired teenager.

"You should rest more; go back to your bed."

"Hn," Hibari snorted and stood up. "Where is the baby?" He asked coolly.

Takami lowered her phone and looked at the prefect. _Baby?_

Shamal sighed and scratched his head. "They already left."

"Hn." The prefect stood up.

"Hey!"

The twin tailed girl shrugged and focused at her hand where her phone was only to found that the device was no longer in her possession. Looking up, the girl stiffened as she saw her phone was in Hibari's hand.

"Hey, my phone!" Takami shouted and snatched it back but failed.

Hibari smirked and checked at the device in his hand. "Hn." The boy typed something on screen hastily.

The twin tailed girl gritted her teeth and wore her bras knuckles. "You're asking for it, I don't care you're injured or not." The girl said darkly and went for a punch which Hibari carefully avoided.

Shamal groaned dramatically as the two teenagers went with their fight.

"Give me back my phone!" Takami yelled.

"Hn," Hibari said and smirked as he blocked one of Takami's attacks with his tonfa.

"Tch…stop moving will you?!"

"…" Hibari jumped to his side and nearly get a hit which he barely avoided. The raven haired boy grunted at his sloppy movements.

"Man…" Shamal groaned in his palm. "Stop it both of you! You!" He pointed at Hibari. "Give back her phone and Takami!" Shamal looked at the girl and sighed. "Cool down will you? We have more work to do."

Takami lowered her arms and snatched her phone from the prefect. "Fine…" She grunted.

"Hn," Hibari kept away his tonfa and walked to the closed door.

"And where you're going brat?" Shamal asked at the leaving teenager.

"To the baby, the fight is not over."

"It is over already, I saw it…just go back to your bed." Takami said flatly while she kept away her weapon. The girl was still pissed off with the prefect's behavior.

"…" Ignoring the two people, Hibari left the place.

"What a brat…let's go Takami. I want to finish this work as soon as possible." Shamal said and picked up the first aid box.

* * *

The sandwich tasted a little bit spicy but it was consumable. Takami finished the food in her hand before picking up the tray and went into a room which filled with injured boys. The girl was ignoring the boring talk between her instructor and the boys as she placed the tray on nearby empty desk.

"Takami, you're done?" Shamal asked.

The twin tailed girl nodded. "Yeah, I also checked on Chrome and she is up already."

"T-Takami?" Tsuna slowly sat up and looked at the girl. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Assisting Dr Shamal here? Since he didn't treat guys…so I'm giving hands to him."

"I knew it was you!" Gokudera said and grunted sickly. "I feel familiar with these bandages. You did better than before." The boy grinned approvingly.

"Thanks," Takami smiled and pointed at the desk with the sandwiches. "Food is there. You guys really need it."

"Cool, thanks Taka-chan!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Yeah, thanks to the extreme!" Ryohei followed.

Gokudera nodded at the girl while Tsuna remained silent but the boy stared at her deeply.

Takami smiled and ignored Tsuna's look.

Shamal snorted. "Well, you guys better leave this place soon. We're going back now. Let's go Takami."

"Sure Dr Shamal, bye guys." The girl waved her hand to the injured boys and followed her tutor out from the room.

Takami and Shamal went to Namimori in silence. Once they reached the shore, the girl opened her mouth.

"Dr Shamal, do you know about dying will flame?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Teach me about it."

Shamal looked at his serious student and smirked. "I think I have something good to show you. And if you manage to clear the test, it will be yours."

Takami eyes brightened. "Wow, what is that?"

"Let's go back to the infirmary."

After three hours of lecturing and patience testing, Takami stared at the red flame emitted from the ring on her finger. The girl gaped at the discovery and looked at her instructor who lying on the floor, groaning sickly.

"I'm sorry for commenting about your underdevelopment body-Ouch!"

The girl removed her foot from Shamal's stomach. "That's rude you know…"

The man groaned and stood up as if he wasn't hurt so much at all. "I guess making you irritated does help your development in that area." Shamal said and pointed at the red flame at Takami's finger with the ring. "Since you manage to light out your dying will flame…that ring is yours."

"Really?" Takami said softly as she stared at the silver ring with beautiful carving around and small ruby gems deep in the middle of it. "It looks expensive."

"Maybe but it suit you, so take it." Shamal said truthfully. "Take that as my present for your birthday or something."

"Thanks Dr Shamal." The twin tailed girl smiled warmly. "I'll treasure it."

The man waved his hand casually. "Okay now we are done here, you can go now. I'm going to my date for today."

Takami stared at her tutor in disgust. "How many girlfriends you have out there?!"

That night, the girl stared at her phone with disbelieve.

 **Back to the future, Namimori shrine, come early.**

Checking at the sender's name, Takami shrugged.

"Hibari Kyoya…" The girl shook her head. "I'm going to change my number after this. This is not good for my heart. He is scary…"

The phone rang suddenly making the girl nearly threw it. Cursing slightly, Takami answered the call without looked on the caller's name. After all only Miyuki called her late at night.

"Hello?" The girl said annoyingly.

"Don't forget about tomorrow herbivore."

"…" Takami slowly checked at the caller's name and gasped.

"Herbivore." Hibari called.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your box weapon is with me. Come early if you want it."

Takami frowned. "Box weapon?" Her mind instantly remembered certain ginger haired man.

The call ended and the girl cursed some more. "I'm really, really going to change my number soon. Damn that prefect I nearly lost half of my life there." She said and stared at her phone with wary look.

* * *

Izumi Takami was tired with pink smoke by now. She was waving her hand in front of her face and groaned as her eyes noticed Irie and Spanner. She also noted the large round time travelling machine nearby; definitely future. The girl never met with Hibari at the shrine as she suddenly met with thick pink smoke first once she reached the last steps of the stairs.

"I really don't know what had happened, so I'm back at future now? Takami asked flatly as she stared at paled Irie. "What? Got stomachache now?"

Irie looked away and shrugged. "Ah…just stays still Takami-san…"

"Tsk…" Takami crossed her arms and there was another poof of pink smoke nearby. Once it cleared, there stood one Hibari Kyoya. The girl frowned. "Ah…you…"

The prefect simply eyed the twin tailed girl and threw a small red box at her direction. Once caught the box, the girl stared at it with fascination.

"Oh, so how it's work?"

"Ask another herbivore." The raven haired teenager closed his eyes.

"Tch…damn you…"

"Hn?" Hibari opened one of his eyes.

"Aha…I don't say anything…" Takami laughed awkwardly and looked at the box again before keeping it inside in one of her trousers pockets.

Others arrived one by one after a while and Tsuna was the last one together with his home tutor.

Takami changed gaze with Tsuna and she quickly looked away since the brunet looked at her with too many questions in his eyes.

Irie started explaining once everyone had arrived and the man did say about the brunet fighting Byakuran. Takami noticed that Tsuna glanced at the oblivious girls worriedly.

The twin tailed girl shrugged and stared at the ground solemnly. Quickly gathering her composure, the girl looked around and her eyes caught Yamamoto's concern gaze.

"Take-nii, why are you looking at me like that?" Takami whispered.

"Maa…how? The baseball ace asked innocently.

The girl frowned at the question. "How I'm supposed to know?"

"Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Takami-san and kids can rest at this room," Irie said as he approached the girls and looked at Takami.

"You're not going lock us in another cage huh?" Takami asked at the technician and narrowed her gaze. "I still not forgive you on that…" She added curtly.

"Ah, no it's just that you guys look tired…" Irie took a step back and raised his palms. "It is a normal room…please don't worry."

The twin tailed girl flinched as she felt pairs of hands were touching her arms. Both Kyoko and Haru stood at each side and smiled at Takami.

"Let's go Takami," Haru said softly while Kyoko nodded.

"Fine…" Takami shrugged. "But please don't touch me like this…" Once she stopped her speech, both girls slowly released their hands. "Thanks…" Takami said softly.

She was still wary with her surrounding.

Electrocuted was totally the least thing she wanted to remember anytime soon.

Unknown to her someone was staring worriedly at the reaction she showed earlier.

* * *

Waking up with a jolt was unpleasant experience. Takami slowly sat up on her bed and after regained her breath she eyed her surrounding. It was a good thing she wasn't sharing the room thus no one could see what she did when she woke up. Rested her head on her knees, the girl sighed. Apparently she only became like this when she was at the future.

"I guess I'm scared with this future so much…" Takami said softly and closed her eyes. "I hate those nightmares too."

It had been two days since they came back and there was an additional to the group. Basil from CEDEF as Takami learned from Gokudera. It also had been two mornings the girl woke up with panicky feeling.

Shaking her head, Takami looked at the small table in the middle of the room. On it there was her ring from Shamal and a plain red box.

"I should try that…maybe Gokudera can help."

Somehow the others had another plan for today. Takami walked silently beside Yamamoto unaware with concern gaze from certain brunet behind them. The others were happily chatting in front of them, saved Gokudera who also walked in silent. The kids were running around while laughing.

They reached Namimori shopping district.

Takami shrugged and slowly walked away from the group. Her first experience here was not leaving a good impression in her memory.

"Taka-chan? Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"Ah…I want to go somewhere else." The girl answered. "Don't worry about me, it's safe now right?"

The baseball ace laughed and nodded. "See you later."

"Okay Take-nii." The twin tailed girl smiled and left the district.

* * *

Takami smiled widely as she saw certain raven haired woman she knew so much were walking hand in hand with a man that was also their baseball club captain. The couple was walking out from a house that the girl knew since she was elementary.

"Haa…I guess they really love each other that much huh…good for you Miyuki." Takami closed her eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm happy for you." She said as she noticed the pair was wearing the similar rings.

After satisfied watching her best friend from afar, Takami decided her next destination was Namimori middle.

Their school was deserted. Apparently it was weekend and no one was around. Takami casually walked into the building and went straight to her class.

She smiled fondly.

"Not so much changes here even after ten years," The girl said softly and went to her seat nearby the windows.

The soft breeze came into the class.

Takami felt drowsy and slowly closed her eyes.

She woke with another jolt and quickly calmed her panic breath once she noticed the person nearby.

"Tsuna…" The girl said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, everyone is here actually before and I have feeling that you must be here too since Yamamoto said you're going somewhere else and we are decided to come here to have a look at the school and we are at our class and we already went back to the base but you're not there. Then I come back and I check at your class and…"

"Stop rambling Tsuna," Takami interrupted and looked at the opened window. "It's this late huh?" She said softly and stared at the late evening sky.

"Yeah…" The brunet also looked at the same view.

The duo stared at the orange sky silently.

"Tsuna…I…" Takami paused and gulped. _What I'm doing? Why did I?_

"Yes?"

"…" Takami had a debate in her mind. _I can't confess to him like this! We are in future and in a war…no…stop Izumi Takami! Don't burden Tsuna with your feeling at time like this!_ "I…I think, I think I'm going to be a doctor when I'm grow up." The girl said and closed her eyes. _Phew…_

"Eh? Why? Your future self here is a technician…"

Standing up, Takami turned and looked at the brunet. "Our future isn't set in stone and look here Irie, Spanner and Giannini are more than enough but there isn't anyone in medical department…"

"That's true…" Tsuna muttered softly and looked at the girl. "But you don't have to if you don't want to do it."

Takami slowly walked to the class door. "Nah…I'm Dr Shamal student…I don't want the knowledge I received from him is going to be waste." The girl stopped in front of the door. "I hate being not useful…" _While others doing their best at supporting you guys_ …Takami stared at the floor as she remembered how hardworking those two oblivious girls at the base. _And they don't know anything about your real activities._

The girl left the class leaving the brunet alone.

Tsuna stared at the closed door.

"What is the actually thing you want to say Takami?" He asked softly in the empty classroom and looked at the evening sky. "And I have too many things to ask too…"

 _What is your relationship with Yamamoto?_

 _How did you know that we are going to come back here?_

 _Why you always have this sad face when we are together with others?_

 _Why you always hold back when you're going to say something important?_

Absentmindedly Tsuna grabbed the front of his shirt. Closing his eyes, the brunet spoke softly.

"Why you always make me feel like this?"

* * *

Takami closed the refrigerator and looked at both Kyoko and Haru with shocked expression. She just came from the medical room and went to grab some cold water when both Haru and Kyoko told her about they knew the boys' secret.

"Boycotting?" She asked the girls.

"Yeah, Haru is already tired with their secret and much more." The ponytailed girl said while crossing her arms and huffed.

"I'm feeling the same too; actually I hold this feeling since that time…" Kyoko paused and stared at her lap. "When…onii-san injured badly after a battle they have at that night…"

The twin tailed girl shrugged. _That ring battle huh? That's long…_ Takami then looked at Bianchi who silently drink a warm coffee nearby.

"Bianchi-san…is this okay?" Takami asked the adult.

"I'm siding with them," The woman said with a smile. "Ipin and Chrome too, what about you Takami?"

"Takami, join us!" Kyoko said and looked at the twin tailed girl with hopeful look.

"Yes, join us boycotting them Takami!" Haru stood up and raised a fist. "We will show them what they will get after keeping too much secrets from us!"

The twin tailed girl shrugged at the very enthusiastic Haru and looked at Bianchi.

"You don't know much about them too, right Takami?" The woman said with a small smirk.

Takami stared at the kitchen ceiling. _Bianchi-san is right, while Tsuna knows about my involvement in the family…I know nothing about them. True I know what are their capabilities and much more but they never say much. I mostly know that from my observation. They always come to the medical room and ask for some treatment but never say anything about what they do. I know who their enemy is…but do I know Tsuna and others well?_

Closing her eyes and opened it after a moment, Takami nodded curtly. "Okay, I'm in…"

Kyoko and Haru cheered happily.

Takami smiled and pour the cold water into a glass.

She stared at girls as she drank the water silently.

 _I want to see how Tsuna is handling this…that way I can get my answer and I may rest my feeling towards him forever._

* * *

Takami breathed heavily and after calmed down enough, she sighed. Not only did she wake up with a startle but the nightmare was getting worst. She wiped away the cold sweat from her forehead.

"This is becoming a nuisance." The girl said tiredly and pushed the blanket away before sitting up on her bed. She then looked at the clock on the table and groaned. "It is just three in the morning."

No longer felt sleepy, the girl opened a book she took from the library. Her eyes stared at the opened pages but she didn't read anything at all, instead her mind wandering at the last night event where Kyoko and Haru declared their boycott to the boys.

Takami chuckled softly. The look on Tsuna and Ryohei were rich. She never thought that boys really depended on the girls so much.

The laugh stopped. Takami stared at the now closed book sadly.

"He looks at me with so much hatred…even though Bianchi-san said Sasagawa-senpai and Miura-senpai knew their secret by their own selves."

Takami sighed and opened the book once again.

She managed to finish the book and when she checked at the clock it was the time almost everyone was up.

Stretching as she stood up, Takami quickly grabbed the table as she swayed a bit.

"Tch…"

* * *

"Are you okay Takami?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the tired girl at her room.

The brown haired girl let the door opened and sat down on her bed. "I'm just stayed up reading…" Takami answered and looked at the short haired girl. "Do you need anything Sasagawa-senpai?"

Kyoko placed a tray of breakfast on the table before took a seat on a chair nearby.

Takami eyed the tray of food and smiled at her senior. "Thanks for the food Sasagawa-senpai."

"You're welcome Takami." Kyoko replied and looked at the yawning girl. "You look like a zombie…did you get any sleep last night?"

The twin tailed girl shrugged. "I tried but after those nightmares I can't sleep anymore so I read the book."

"Nightmares?"

"It's nothing to worry about, so what are you guys going to do since today is the start of boycott?" Takami quickly changed the topic. The nightmare wasn't something she wanted to talk about anyway; the death of their parents in this future and the kidnapping experience.

Kyoko hummed and smiled. "We're going to relax and take a bath in hot water later, come and join us Takami."

The younger girl shook her head. "I'm just staying here and read those books." She said and pointed at another chair full with books. "I can't let pass the chance of reading the future material here."

"Ah, you're right." Kyoko chuckled and stood up. "Well enjoy your reading; we are in the hot bath room if you want to join."

The twin tailed girl nodded. "Just call me if you guys need anything."

"Sure." Kyoko stepped out from Takami's room and went to her own one.

Takami shrugged as she looked at the closed door. The girl went to the tray of food and grabbed a sandwich.

Two books later, the girl looked at the opened door and certain silver haired boy who stood in front of her room.

"Gokudera? What are you doing here?"

The boy snorted as he went inside the room and took a seat on the same chair where Kyoko sat before.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Takami closed her third book of the day. She was just at the first page anyway.

"Why are you telling the girls about our fight?"

"Huh?" The girl groaned in her palm and glared at the dynamites user. "Do I look like gossiper like you boys?! Hell no! I didn't tell them anything at all. I don't even hang out and talk about you guys casually with them! Tch!" Takami stood up and narrowed her gaze at very surprised Gokudera. "Those girls are not stupid, sooner or later they will know everything…more than I know about you guys." She added the last part softly and pointed to the door. "Get out now Gokudera or else you may regret about your…oh shit!"

Takami never knew the ceiling looked so nice from the floor. Surprisingly she really didn't fell on the hard ground as there was an arm cushioning her back.

"Hey, you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly and eyed the girl's blank face.

"Ah…" Takami closed her tired eyes. "I guess I'm reading too much…my eyes tired…"

"From the look you aren't just tired from reading, did you get sleep last night?"

"Barely…" _And the other nights too since we are back here…_ The girl said in her mind.

"Damn…" The silver haired boy cursed and helped the girl to her bed. "Sleep now."

"Fine…just get out…I don't want to hear any your damn stupid question again…just go away…"

Once the girl heard the closed door, she opened her eyes slowly. "Not that I can sleep much here anyway…"

* * *

"Truce?" Takami said and drank a glass of cold water before she looked at Chrome and Ipin who nodded at Haru's explanation.

"Yeah…" The ponytailed girl nodded at Takami and gasped once she noticed they lacked of ingredients. "Hahi! We don't have dumpling wrapper and I forgot to tell Kyoko-chan about it."

"Sasagawa-senpai?"

"Ah, she is going out for shopping."

"I see…well I can go out and buy it since I don't have anything to do right now."

"Hahi, Takami thank you so much!" Haru grabbed the twin tailed girl's hands and smiled happily.

Thus the first year of middle school went out from the base after gaining the permission from Giannini and Reborn.

"Spend as much time you want out there Takami." Reborn said calmly. "You really need it."

"Uh…okay?" The girl blinked confusedly and smiled at the Vongola technician as she received the money to buy the ingredients.

Takami walked casually around the shopping district after she had bought the things Haru had listed. The girl enjoyed her trip; checking out the latest magazine and video games, wandering around the bakery shop and having some fruit tarts from a new opened shop.

Takami paused in front of the rack of chocolate display and read the nearby banner.

"Oh…so the day is around the corner?"

The twin tailed girl felt refreshed after the walk and she did wonder where Kyoko was since she didn't meet the girl around the district.

"Maybe she is at the base already…" Takami mumbled and walked nearby the river.

Her gaze softened as she noticed the kids playing around and helping each other. There were many people around the place and it was lively.

Takami remembered the day she saw Tsuna helped a younger kid few years back.

The girl smiled and resumed her walk.

But her legs halted from moving and she stood still at the next view she focused at the river bank.

Tsuna and Kyoko were sitting next to each other and they looked like having a good moment.

Noticing the trace of serious look on the brunet, Takami concluded that he told Kyoko everything.

And they were now smiling at each other.

"I guess…I'll take Reborn's offer then…" The girl said softly and turned around, leaving the river.

* * *

Takami stared at the dark night sky solemnly and slouched on the bench at the small playground she had found after the aimless walk. There wasn't anyone around the playground and she was glad for that. Wiping her wet eyes, the girl chuckled softly.

"Ah…How stupid I am…I should have known this is hurt like hell…"

The girl stared at the dry sandy ground. She saw the drops of her tears on it.

"Haha…why…I had prepared myself so much and why I am still crying? Stupid Takami…stop crying!"

"You're not stupid, Takami."

"Ah…shut up!" Takami wiped her eyes and stopped. She looked up and her dark brown eyes met with worried caramel brown. "Tsu…na…"

Tsuna stared at the tear stricken Takami and without any thinking he pulled the speechless girl into a tight hug.

"Why?" The girl asked softly.

"Because you're one of my precious friends." The brunet said. "I'm here for you…cry Takami… just cry to your heart content."

"Shit!" The girl cursed and cried hard. "Damn it!" She buried her face on Tsuna shoulder and hugged the boy tightly.

Takami cried loudly.

 _Tsuna…you stupid!_

Tired with her crying and the exhaustion of not having good sleep, the girl slowly lost her consciousness and went limped on the brunet.

After ensuring Takami was asleep and placed the girl on bench, Tsuna stared at the wet cheeks before placing a hand and rubbed away the tears.

"Takami…" He said softly as he kissed the sleeping girl.

 _Now I'm sure why…why I do feel strange when with her…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…sorry for taking a little bit time for an update…I got a job interview thus I'm focusing on that first. So here I am with a new chapter.**

 **Chapter eight…do enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar… double sighhh**

For once since their second arrival to the future, Takami managed to woke up without startling or having a panic attack. She looked around her surrounding and found herself inside her room at the base. Questioningly the girl stood up from the bed and stretched up her body before leaving her room to get the answer.

Since her last memory before she lost consciousness was at an empty playground and she was crying over something so hurtful.

The girl stopped herself from wandering around the base and slowly went back to her room, gathering clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Ah…cool or warm water…" Takami mumbled as she pulled out herself from the yesterday clothes.

The cool water felt good and the brown haired girl enjoyed her shower. Once done with everything, the girl went to drier area and picked up her towel. Quickly drying herself and wore a set of clean clothes, Takami left the bathroom in hurry with a bundle of dirty clothes in her arms.

She stopped at the laundry room and the girl noticed that she didn't meet with anyone at all around the base.

"Weird…what's the time now since no one is around?" Takami asked to herself and looked at the clock on the wall of laundry room. The girl shrugged and went sitting on the floor in front of the machine she was using and stared at the round glass opening of it. "Ah…it's four in the morning…no wonder it is quiet. No one is up this early."

Takami closed her eyes as she waiting for her clothes being washed.

And to opened it soon once she heard footsteps entering the room she was in.

Turning around, the girl met with certain brunet that she loved since kid.

Meanwhile, Tsuna stared at Takami with surprised because it was his first time to saw the girl with her hair down.

"You look different…" He muttered softly. "More ladylike and…" _Beautiful_ …Tsuna added silently.

"Whatever…" Takami shrugged and focused at the washing machine. "Sorry for being a nuisance last night. I didn't mean to stay that long outside and sorry if I made everyone worried." She said softly. _I have received my answer and I accept it…yeah we are just friends. Nothing more than that._

"I'm sorry too…"

"For what?" The girl asked.

"For not knowing that you're suffering…"

"Suffering?" Takami looked at her side where Tsuna casually took a seat.

The brunet shrugged. "Yeah…first you came here, you got kidnapped and then you learned the news about your parents…it must be hard…and I never ask if you are okay or not…"

The girl sighed. _Ah…you miss the main point though…it isn't important anymore._

"And I'm sorry for accusing you for telling the girls…I just…I was panicked and I don't know to blame on whom and then there are you…"

"It's okay, things happened…" Takami stared at the machine blankly. "It's hurt, but I'm not blaming anyone…you just want to protect them."

"No, it's not okay!" Tsuna shouted making the girl startled.

"Tsuna?"

"It's not fair to you! I'm deeply sorry for being a prick like that!" The brunet had his head and hands on the floor facing the surprised Takami.

The girl panicked and quickly pulled the boy away from his deepest bow. "S-Stop it! Now you act like Gokudera! Except that you're not banging your head on the floor."

"I'm really sorry about that…I hurt you so much!"

Takami stunned and slowly sat down on the floor. "Maybe but it's all in the past now…I don't really care anymore." She said absentmindedly. "And you guys already made up with the girls, right? All is well at the end." She forced a smile.

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

"Stop smiling if you don't like it." Tsuna said sternly.

"Oh…" The girl gaped and chuckled softly. "Sorry…it just…"

" _Rely on your boss more Takami-chan."_

" _He will never know unless you open yourself to him first. Boys are dense, trust me."_

Takami remembered Aria's words and shrugged. The girl then looked at the brunet and their eyes met.

"I guess that…I'm jealous…" Takami said truthfully and laughed before staring at the working washing machine solemnly. "I'm jealous to them…you're trying very hard to protect them and blame me on something that I didn't do…yeah I pretty pissed of about that…honestly I really want to punch your face that time but no. I was just too shocked…I barely know much about you guys and yet…that's it." The girl said sadly.

"When you cried before…is it because of that?"

"No…I just frustrated with myself…that's all." Takami narrowed her gaze.

"About what?" Tsuna asked.

"..." The girl stood up silently and picked up the clean clothes from the washer and went to the dryer. She then sat down in front of the machine, hugging her legs. "I just got some answer for my long time question…and I'm not happy with it…so I cried. It sounded lame but now I can put a stop on what I have been trying to…" Takami closed her mouth and shrugged. _Reach…_

Tsuna stared at the silent girl and stood up from his place.

"Takami."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me after breakfast."

"To where?"

"Watch me training." Tsuna said and left the room.

The girl stared at the closed door confusedly and slowly closed her eyes sighing.

* * *

After done with their breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, the twin tailed girl tried to leave the place as soon as she could. She really didn't want to go and follow the brunet thus casually walked to the medical room ignoring the presence behind her but before she could open the door…

"Takami."

"What?" The girl groaned.

"Please…"

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No, I'm insisting that you come with me to the training room." Tsuna pressed.

Takami rolled her eyes and lowered her hand to her side. "Tch…fine…show me the way…"

The room was huge and the girl couldn't believe her eyes. She scanned the place and wondered what kind of training that the brunet would do in that large empty area. Her gaze stopped at Tsuna who stood at the center of the training room.

"Um, I'm really impressed with this place…so what kind of training did you do here?"

A burst of sky flame on the brunet forehead was the answer the girl got. She stunned at the view.

Slowly Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Takami who gasped softly as their gaze met.

"Your eyes…"

"Hm?"

"You look different…" The girl muttered softly. You look cool, was left unsaid.

"This is hyper dying will mode as Reborn said. I'm more fitted to fight when in this state." Tsuna answered calmly and glanced at the girl. "Takami…look…please look at my progress. Your future self promised me that."

Takami closed her eyes and shrugged. "I guess my future self is really busy huh?" She said and opened her eyes. "Leaving me with so many things unanswered and unfinished promise…" The girl smiled warmly. "Fine, I'll watch you in her stead, Tsuna."

The brunet smiled coolly making the girl stunned with mixed feelings. Takami relaxed once Tsuna stared at the box in his palm.

"You should appreciate this moment Izumi Takami."

The girl looked at her side and met with Dino and Reborn.

"He chooses you to watch him…" Reborn continued.

"I'm just a replacement for my future self…"

"I don't think so. Your future self didn't promise anything with him at all." The sun pacifier holder smirked. "How can your future self who was in waiting moment for labor came here and watched him training?"

Takami stared at Tsuna who already had opened his weapon box. "I figured that as much…I just play along with his lie just now…"

Reborn smirked. Dino grinned.

* * *

It had become their routine; Takami would follow Tsuna and trained their hand to hand combat with Reborn as their instructor even though the brunet was reluctant at first. After getting a hard punch on his cheek from the said girl, he changed his mind and agreed to do it.

Thus they started their training.

Takami lit her ring and channeled her flame to the bras knuckle before punching Tsuna.

The boy had slipped his legs while on the run and fell down on the hard floor thus had avoided the scary hit.

"Just go into whatever mode it is already Tsuna!" The girl groaned. "It's frustrating when you keep running and falling and I just punch the air!"

"Sorry…" Tsuna stood up and sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you Takami."

"I'm going to be fine…" The girl closed her eyes. "Till now, you don't hit me much Tsuna and it's just barely a scratches." She opened her eyes and snorted. "I'm not a delicate Chinese doll, I can defend myself."

 _If only this closest I can be with you, I don't mind a little scratch Tsuna. I want to help you just like others too._

Knowing that he couldn't avoid another sparring session with the girl, the brunet then entered his hyper dying will mode and opened his orange eyes. "Fine, come Takami."

Takami smirked. "Now this is more like it." She said and rose up her fists.

Reborn simply enjoyed the short everyday banter between the two and looked at their less one sided fight.

After a while they took a rest.

Takami stared at her ring and her own box weapon while Tsuna was practicing his moves with his own box weapon.

"You never open it." Reborn commented.

"I don't think it's the time…" Takami said and kept the box away.

"Where did you get those?"

"Dr Shamal…I asked about the flames to him before we came back. He gave me the ring and the box is from Hibari." The girl explained.

"I see…"

"…" Takami glanced at the baby figure before focusing at the brunet. "Why you offer me to join Tsuna's family?"

"Why you accept the offer?" The sun pacifier holder asked back.

The girl shrugged. "At first…I want to repay Gokudera…He saved my life…"

"Then what about now?"

Takami looked at Tsuna who was chatted happily with his sky lion. "I want to stay near him…is that okay?"

"That's good enough Takami." Reborn smiled mysteriously.

The girl smiled and hugged her legs. "As long as he is happy…I don't mind anything else."

* * *

Takami checked at her reflection from the large mirror in front after putting the set of clothes. The girl frowned at the skirt and looked at Bianchi. Not that she hated the piece of clothes but it was more on comfort ability.

"You wear trousers, no fair Bianchi-san!"

The woman chuckled and it stopped once they heard a knock on the door. She went and unlocked it showing certain silver haired boy in black suit.

"Hayato, what are you doing here?"

"Ugh!" Gokudera instantly crouched on the ground once his eyes met with his sister.

"Whoah…are you okay?" Takami quickly went to the sick boy.

"My mistake," Bianchi said and placed a pair of eye gears over her eyes. "Now, you should be fine, Hayato."

"Ahh…" The boy groaned sickly and slowly raised his head. "Takami I'm sorry."

The woman sighed and left the two teenagers at the door. Takami looked at Bianchi who went to Haru and Kyoko before focusing at Gokudera.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, sorry for blaming you on relaying the information about us," The dynamite user said and slammed his head on the floor, hard. "I'm deeply sorry for that, which was so short sighted of me!"

Takami shrugged. "It's okay…things happened…you're just worried about Tsuna, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well…you guys are good friends? Since you three are always seen together."

Gokudera smiled briefly and it gone instantly replaced with a proud grin. "I'm Tenth's right hand man; of course I would worry about him and always stay near him." He said and groaned. "Though I don't know why baseball freak is with us."

Takami laughed.

Shortly after that, they went to another place with weird teleportation process. Takami ever wondered what had been in the girls' mind when they saw everything. It was true that Tsuna had explained everything but this was the first time ever Kyoko and Haru saw what was actually happening among the boys.

Somehow the twin tailed girl felt a little bit happy.

" _He chooses you to watch him…"_

 _And I will treasure our time together as precious memory…_ Takami smiled softly at her thought and she stared at Tsuna's back.

They had arrived at isolated city without any other human around.

And the twin tailed girl quickly went into defense position in front of the girls when Daisy came near to them.

The fight started after they had chosen their players and it ended surprisingly.

Takami really didn't like the white hair freak named Byakuran and cursed about certain zombie freak that scared the girls before.

They were lost the battle and learned the truth of future Tsuna's fake death from badly injured Irie. Takami stared at the man solemnly and felt relieve after hearing the news. Gokudera was wiping his eyes.

Then they met with Yuni.

Takami gasped in surprised as her eyes met with the Giglio Nero family boss and without knowing she moved to the girl.

"Your eyes are the same…" The twin tailed girl muttered softly.

"Yours too," Yuni said and chuckled. "That's because you're the same person just that you're younger now."

"So you know my future self?"

"Yes…you are our storm but under certain circumstance you're with Vongola too."

Everyone startled at the sudden claim from Yuni. Tsuna stared at the two girls with disbelieve.

 _Takami is with another family?_ The brunet questioned in his mind.

"I guess that's why you never open your box Takami?" Reborn supplied at the twin tailed girl.

Takami shrugged and pulled out her box weapon from her pocket. "Yes," She said softly and showed the red box with Giglio Nero family insignia on each side. "I remember Aria-san's tattoo and it looks similar…so I think the box isn't mine…"

"It's yours Takami," Yuni said with a smile. "I think this is a good time to open it."

"Okay," The twin tailed girl obeyed by lit up her ring with bright red flame and supplied it into the box. A loud screech could be heard and Takami was mesmerized with her box weapon as there was a large eagle shielded them from the blast nearby.

Once the air was clear, everyone focused at Squalo and Hibari who were standing in front of the group.

Takami noticed that Yamamoto stood nearby and they changed glance. "We are going to have a talk after this." The swordsman whispered and the girl nodded.

"The rest is up to you Tsuna," Reborn said making everyone focusing at him.

Yuni had asked Tsuna for a help and the brunet didn't yet give his answer.

One firm answer and strong grip on Yuni's wrist was enough to give Takami's heart a skip beat.

Tsuna had grown up once again.

* * *

"I never know that you have your own box too, Taka-chan." Yamamoto said and stared at his own boxes on the table.

"Ah…I got that when we came back here…from Hibari." Takami stared at her single box. "I don't know how he has it."

"I think I saw that box in his future self's hand when we got the news about you being kidnapped and about you not really in Vongola is shocking too." The boy laughed.

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Count me in too…I'm still surprised with it."

While the two teenagers were laughing over something that was not so funny at all, a certain brunet stood silently nearby the entrance of the kitchen.

"Why they are always together and have a pleasant talk." Tsuna said softly. "Unlike when with me…she never talks casually…always yelling."

"You know what Taka-chan…We can train together since you have a bird as your box weapon."

The brunet frowned. "Why Yamamoto call Takami…Taka-chan? He always calls her that name…" Absentmindedly Tsuna touched his lips and blushed. _I'll tell her later about that…not now…this is not a good time._

Taking a deep breath, the brunet walked to the door and waited for it automatically opened.

"Hey Tsuna!" The baseball ace greeted with a casual smile.

Takami simply eyed Tsuna who went to their table and stopped nearby.

"Are you okay Tsuna? You look red." Yamamoto asked.

"No…I'm fine."

"So why are you here? Is there something you need?"

"No, I just want to tell you guys that we are going to go back to our time soon."

"But the ordeal here is not yet finish…Byakuran is still out there…" Takami said and frowned.

Tsuna shrugged. "Reborn ask so…he said about guardians are going to be reminded about their roles."

"Oh…" Yamamoto stared at the table rather sadly.

Takami looked at the two boys questioningly. "Um…then we are going to come back here again?"

The brunet nodded. "I hope that when we come here again it will be the last time."

* * *

Opening her eyes, the brown haired girl blinked few times adjusting the light. Slowly pushed away the blanket, she sat up on her bed and scanned her surrounding. Smiling, Takami nodded approvingly.

There were no nightmares, no startling each waking up and no bad mood followed.

"Definitely our original time." She said and went to the bathroom, preparing for the school.

It was very surprising when they came back; it was like the time of their present wasn't moving at all. They went to the future like almost weeks but it was just only few hours moved here.

Takami was far more than glad when she noticed about it. There wasn't any need to explain why she was gone for a long time again to her mother.

She also didn't want to tell anything what she had seen before she came home. Who knew those Vongola rings had spirits inside it. It was totally a supernatural phenomenon like certain dynamite user said.

Once done with preparing herself and ate the breakfast, Takami quickly left the house.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom," The girl said and ran to the door.

"You're welcome Taka-chan," Ayaka said and stared at the closed door. "Hm…"

"You're different from yesterday Taka-chan…" Miyuki said as they walked to their school.

"Really?" Takami asked and stared at the road ahead. "How different?"

"You seem calmer…" The raven haired girl stated and paused before staring at the twin tailed girl with a shock. "Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"What?! No!" The twin tailed girl gasped.

"Really?" Miyuki sulked. "I'm totally sure you have one right now…"

Takami groaned. "When I say no it's really means no! I even give up on someone I like!" She stiffened and stopped from walking.

"…" Miyuki blinked and stared at her best friend.

"…"

"…"

"Um…let's go to the school? Or we are getting late?" The brown haired girl asked meekly.

Miyuki narrowed her gaze and walked away. "We are so going to have a long talk after this Izumi Takami."

Miyuki refused to talk until they were at the baseball diamond. Takami glanced at her best friend and shrugged.

"Miyuki…I'm sorry…it's just that…not worth mentioning so that's why I never tell to you about it…"

"…"

"Miyuki…" The twin tailed girl called softly and stared at the ground. "I'm very sorry…"

The raven haired girl sighed and pulled Takami into tight hug.

"Aw…I really want to see you begging…ahem…saying sorry but I can't hold myself too long. You must be hurt Taka-chan."

Takami felt her eyes twitched at Miyuki's word and relaxed in her best friend arms.

"It hurts…Miyuki…really hurts…"

"Then it's not something not worth mentioning…it's a very important thing…you need to let it out…"

"But I feel okay now."

"Oh?"

Slowly releasing herself, Takami looked at Miyuki with a warm smile. "I cried over it and feel better already."

"Somehow I feel bad not being near you when that happened." The raven haired girl sulked.

"It's okay Miyuki…when it happens again in the future I'll search you first."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, it's a promise."

"Good." Miyuki nodded and smiled. "So, do I know your crush is?"

Takami nodded slowly. "Maybe…"

"Don't give me a vague answer!"

Both girls laughed loudly and gained attention from the other members. Yamamoto simply stared at the first years before his gaze focused at certain direction where his classmates sat nearby. He grinned at Tsuna and Gokudera before focusing on his training.

"By the way Taka-chan…" Miyuki spoke after calmed down from the laugh. "Those two are always watching the practices by now."

Takami closed her note book and looked at her best friend with confused look. "Who?"

"Yamamoto-kun's friends." Miyuki pointed at certain direction.

"Hm?" The twin tailed girl looked at where the raven haired girl pointed and shrugged. "Tsuna and Gokudera?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe they want to cheer Take-nii…"

"Whoa…wait a moment Taka-chan…since when do you call Yamamoto-kun that?" Miyuki pinched her forehead.

"Ah…we decided it will be a good practice since our parents are dating?"

"You never tell me this!"

"Sorry?"

"Aw…Taka-chan! It's decided! We are going to have our date after this! You're keeping too many things from me, your best friend!"

"Um…just those two things…nothing more than that Miyuki…trust me."

Miyuki crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine but still you owe me some good treat after this."

Takami grinned. "Of course, I'll buy anything what you want today! I mean food, not clothes."

Tsuna stared at the two girls that were laughing and chatting over something that he couldn't catch at all before looked at the field where Yamamoto was.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked politely.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, I'm fine just worry about the guardian test…I wonder who will be tested first."

"Don't worry about that Tenth, whoever is going first we will pass it easily!" The silver haired boy said enthusiastically.

The brunet smiled at his friend before focusing at the field. It seemed that Takami and her friend had joined the other members. He shuddered as the twin tailed girl was yelling at the other boys.

"She never changed…either present or future. Always shouting at others who at wrong side…" Tsuna muttered and smiled.

Gokudera nodded at the brunet's statement. "Yeah…"

* * *

"So the boy you keep your feeling has someone else he likes."

"Yes."

"Is the girl he like is beautiful?"

"Yes and more ladylike too." Takami laughed over her phone. "I lost badly on that…"

"But, you're more protective and strong!" Miyuki shouted. "I like you for being yourself Taka-chan…I feel safe when you're around!"

"Yeah…but you see…no boys want a girl who is act like them."

"I'm not agreeing on that…"

"Why? It's true right?"

"You see, I'm not that feminine either, I can't cook and barely can do the sewing and that…hey! You're good at those things!"

"Ahaha…but you don't hit anyone Miyuki…"

"I think that's your best quality…"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Takami sulked.

"Never mind that…have you tell him your feeling?"

"Um…no."

"That's your mistake!" Miyuki shouted. "You aren't telling him and…and…you just give up easily? This is not Taka-chan I know!"

"No…I tried it but it just happened that I couldn't finish what I always going to say. As if it was like a fate. Besides that, I don't want to destroy his relationship…they are looking good together." Takami said softly. "I hate myself since I can't say my feeling out loud and I don't want to see him miserable…"

"Taka-chan…"

"Sorry Miyuki…I'm already moving on from my feeling…let's put a stop on this topic?"

"…Fine…" The raven haired girl sighed. "Hey, you know those fruit tarts you bought earlier is so good! Even now I still can feel the taste on my tongue."

"I know…that's why I recommend it to you, the freshness of the fruits with custard cream and their shells are just a nice combination!"

Takami smiled over her phone as they talked about her favorite topic as her eyes stared at the free pass of Namimori amusement park she got after the ferris wheel accident not long time ago.

The brown haired girl looked at the dark sky from her window as the rain came down from the sky.

 _Maybe I can give this to Miyuki as her birthday gift._

* * *

Or not…

Takami quickly picked up her house phone once she reached the device. Apparently her mother was out for a late night movie with Yamamoto's father thus leaving the girl alone for the night.

"Hello? Izumi resident."

"Takami?"

The twin tailed girl frowned. "Tsuna? What do you need?" She asked curtly and glanced at the clock nearby. "It's late…"

"Uh sorry…um, do you still have the free pass of Namimori amusement park?"

The twin tailed girl blinked. "I do…why you ask? Oh you want it? I can give it to you since I really have no reason to go there again." She said and groaned at the end. "I feel queasy just thinking about that place…"

"Y-Yeah…I just need t-two more of it…you have four right?"

"Yes, four…oh sure you can have all of it, when I'm going to give it to you?" Takami stared at the ceiling and wondered why the brunet wanted the pass since he also received the same amount.

 _He doesn't need any extra if he wants to have a date with Sasagawa-senpai…_

"Just meet at Namimori amusement park entrance tomorrow at ten. I'll wait there." Tsuna said and paused. "Thanks Takami and good night." He ended the call.

The girl stared at the phone in her hand and shrugged.

"Well I can get rid of those pass now…" Takami yawned and went up to her room. "Ah…gotta think something else for Miyuki's present…"

* * *

The twin tailed girl yawned as she sat down on the bench outside of the amusement park. She then checked at the time on her phone and groaned.

"It's almost eleven now and where is he?"

"Takami! Sorry!"

"Oh there you are!" Takami stood up instantly and snarled at certain brunet. "I wasted my time here and you just say sorry?!"

"Uh…I c-can explain…"

"H-Hey, watch out you brat!" Gokudera quickly stood in front of startled Tsuna.

"Hah?! What brat Gokudera?" The twin tailed girl glared at the silver haired boy and then they were having an unofficial glaring contest.

"Hello Takami," Yuni greeted happily thus stopping two storms.

Takami immediately relaxed and looked at the green haired girl. "Oh…Yuni…hello…" She said and looked at the group and noticed Yamamoto, Lambo and Ipin too. Her gaze also caught Reborn and two other arcobaleno nearby. "Um…you guys having a trip here?" _No Sasagawa-senpai?_

"Actually, Lambo's test is going to be done here," Tsuna explained and looked at everyone. "And I don't have enough pass…that's why I'm asking for it last night…"

The twin tailed girl nodded. "Then with this amount of people you really need all of it," Takami said and pulled out the small pieces of papers from her small purse. She gave it to Tsuna. "Here, take it but you still need to buy one…there are nine of you."

"Actually six is more than enough," Reborn said suddenly and pointed at the wall nearby the entrance. "We don't need the pass to enter it."

Takami and other went to the information board at the wall and read the content.

"Oh…children below two years old are free to enter the park!" Yamamoto read the instruction and grinned. "So…it's free to three of you, lucky!"

Reborn smirked.

Takami shrugged and nodded. "Well, the issue is solved itself." She said and smiled at the group. "Good luck for the test then."

"Of course we will finish it soon Takami!" Gokudera said proudly and glanced at certain baseball ace. "I hope there is no repetition like certain someone."

"Maa…I'm just a late bloomer?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Late bloomer my ass!" Gokudera shouted and the two of them having one sided bicker.

Takami laughed softly and slowly walked away.

"Wait Takami!" Tsuna called making the twin tailed girl stopped.

"What Tsuna?" Takami narrowed her gaze at the brunet. She was still angry for the boy was late. "I give the pass already…what else you need?"

"Um…"

"Come and join us Takami." Reborn hopped on Tsuna's head and invited the twin tailed girl ignoring the squeaking brunet. "There are extra entrance pass now." The sun arcobaleno said with a smile.

The girl froze and looked at the entrance warily. Her eyes caught the roller coaster and she could hear the scream. "Uh…"

"You are free today, am I right?"Reborn asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Takami nodded stiffly.

"Then it's settled already,' Reborn said and hopped away leaving stiffened Takami and speechless Tsuna.

"Ah…" The twin tailed girl glared at the ground. _Why I can't say no to him?_

"Let's go Takami," Tsuna said as he grabbed Takami's hand. "Don't worry we aren't going to ride those scary things." He said softly and tightened his hold.

Takami couldn't think anything else as she followed the brunet blankly. There was only one thing played in her mind.

 _His hand is so warm…and it's calming. Just like before…_

Unknown to them there was a pair of eyes focusing at the duo.

And at the end of the day the twin tailed girl swore that she would never came to the amusement park anymore.

Moving attraction and large robot came out from the ground was enough to give another nightmare collection to Takami.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Um Miyuki, just rest and don't worry about today."

"But Taka-chan…Achoo!"

"Just rest!" Takami shouted and ended the call before leaving the front of Miyuki's house.

The twin tailed girl sighed and walked slowly to the school. Along her way she stopped at the small park when she heard a familiar loud voice.

"Uni!"

Takami looked at the park and met with raven haired arcobaleno that known as Fon. The storm arcobaleno calmly greeted the girl.

"Good morning Izumi Takami."

"Uh, good morning to you too Fon."

"Uni! Where are you?"

The girl focused at the nearby bushes and frowned as she noticed the silver hair. "Ah…is that Gokudera?"

"Precisely." Fon nodded.

"Oh…Eh?" The girl gasped as a large storm flame appeared nearby and there stood certain man with light red hair.

The man looked at Fon and they exchanged knowing look before he changed his appearance to certain silver haired dynamites user.

Takami gaped. "Damn! Another supernatural phenomenon!"

G simply smirked with Gokudera's face making the girl frowned. It looked eerily similar. Fon smiled calmly.

"Just leave him to us." The storm pacifier holder said and Uni showed herself beside him. "Takami, can you show G the way to your school?"

"Okay…please follow me?"

"Sure," G said calmly and they walked side by side.

They walked in silent before the man in disguise opened his mouth.

"So you know Decimo?"

Takami frowned. "Decimo? You mean Tsuna?"

"Yes."

"Ah…we are just friend." The girl answered simply. _Even though I hoped that we are more than that…nah it's just a memory now…_

"Mm…"

"Well we are here," Takami stopped and pointed at the Namimori middle. "I guess the test for the storm is already starting, right?"

G smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Ah…so good luck?"

"Tell that to Decimo." G said curtly and entered the building leaving a pissed of girl behind.

"Tch, he can just say it nicely not that rude!"

* * *

Takami walked slowly to the teacher room while bringing a large stack of books that were being used in their literature class. Carefully she held the books in her arms and shrugged in relieve as she felt the movement of it had calmed down.

"I hope I will reach the place without any problem." The girl said softly and walked in much slower pace.

"Give me half of it."

"Huh?" Takami stopped and looked at her side, there stood certain silver haired boy. "G?"

Without any word, G picked up half of the stack from the girl's hands and waited for direction where to go.

"Thanks," The twin tailed girl smiled and walked to her destination with silver haired boy followed behind.

Just like that morning, they walked in silent until they reached the room. Once done with the task and closing the door, Takami found herself in arms of silver haired boy.

Shocked, the girl punched G's stomach and jumped away from the man.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The girl shouted.

"Just play along will you?" G groaned and rubbed his sore stomach. Who knew even being a will of the ring he could feel the pain. "Shit! You hit hard!"

"That's for being a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! This is part of the test!"

"What? I'm not agreeing to do it!"

The teacher's room door opened. "You two! Stop bickering on the school ground, in front of teacher room no less!"

Both Takami and G stiffened.

"Sit down on your knees!"

"Y-Yes Sensei…" Both storms bowed and quickly sat down on the hallway floor obeying the teacher.

Takami glanced at her side and cursed under her breath. G also did the same.

The young teacher sighed at the immature action from the two students in front of her. "Both of you, detention after school. Come to the detention room after the class ended."

"What?!" Takami and G shrieked and stared at the teacher with disbelieve.

Tsuna and Yamamoto had arrived at the place soon they heard the shocked voice. They were searching for certain dynamites user since the said boy didn't come back to their class after PE session. Both boys stiffened at what they saw.

Takami was shaking the silver haired boy by his shirt collar harshly while the latter was grabbing the girl's shoulders as to stopping the girl but failed miserably. Both of them were sitting on the floor.

"This is all your faults!" The twin tailed girl hissed angrily.

"No! If you give your cooperation then we are safe from any detention!" G said in Gokudera's voice.

"Just leave here now you two…and don't forget about detention later." The young teacher who stood in front of them groaned tiredly and went into the teacher room leaving two hot blooded teenagers. "Kids these days."

"Gokudera…and Takami…what had happened?" Tsuna muttered softly.

"Maa…they are fighting?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "I can see that Yamamoto…but why? They are always on good term…just occasionally they are having this kind of interaction? But these are just too much; I think…they are too near from each other…" The brunet frowned at the end.

The baseball ace laughed and narrowed his gaze. "You're right Tsuna…then what should we do now?"

"Stopping them?"

"Yeah, that's good idea."

* * *

Takami sulked silently as she stepped out from the detention room followed with G in Gokudera form behind. The man then closed the door and they met with certain brunet and baseball ace.

"Tenth, I'm sorry for being a disgrace to you," The silver haired teenager bowed and said softly.

"Ah, no it's okay…please don't worry much about it Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said and waved his hands. _Gokudera is acting weird again…_

"Thank you so much Tenth…you're so humble with your opinion," G closed his eyes. "I'm elated with your words Tenth…"

The twin tailed girl rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically behind the man. _Man…so cheesy…_

"Maa…let's go home already…" Yamamoto grinned and pointed at the window behind him. "It's getting late."

Takami nodded and slowly followed the group. At the main gate, they met with Kyoko, Yuni and Haru.

"We are going for a shopping after this, do you want to join us Takami?" Haru asked happily.

The first year looked at the three girls and shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm going to my friend's place. She missed the school today."

"What happened?" Kyoko asked.

"Um, she is sick…" Takami sighed. "I hope she is getting better now…"

"I wish a speedy recovery for your friend Takami," Yuni said and smiled warmly.

The twin tailed girl smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Yuni."

Once they reached the junction, they separated into three groups. Surprisingly, Tsuna and G were on the same road with Takami.

The girl simply focused on the road ahead while wondering about her best friend when she felt G pushed her and Tsuna behind him.

"What?" Takami blinked and amazed with precise movement from the first generation storm on the group of delinquents from other school.

Tsuna stared at the collapsed student with awe before focusing at the silver boy's back.

"I think that would be enough," Another voice joined them.

Tsuna gasped as he noticed Gokudera stood in front of them and looked at silver head beside him.

Takami shrugged at behind the brunet and checked at the time and message on her phone while they exchanged words. It seemed like the real silver head really got slapped verbally by G.

The light red head man then looked at the only girl among them. "Izumi Takami thanks for showing me way to the school and thanks too for detention experience."

"You know that was him all along?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the girl.

Takami nodded and looked at G. "Sorry for hitting on you earlier.

"You have strong hands girl…" G said and smirked. "Thanks, it worked well in the end."

"You're welcome pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!" The storm flame was gone with the yell.

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at Takami with shocked expression.

"What did he do to you Takami?" The dynamites user asked warily.

"Nothing so important Gokudera."

"It is important! He was disguised as me!" Gokudera yelled. "Who knows what else he did with my appearance?!"

"Y-Yeah…what did he do?" Tsuna asked in worry.

Takami shrugged. "He just hugged me so suddenly…a very tight one no less then I punched his stomach…that's all. We are just not in the same wave thus we fought verbally…so nothing to worry." She said firmly and left two panicked boys with calm storm arcobaleno. Fon simply shook his head slowly.

"Then what about detention?" The dynamites user asked as he quickly followed the girl.

"Ah…we were shouting in front of teacher's room…"

"And we stopped their fight…" Tsuna shrugged as he remembered how Yamamoto pulled the girl and he grabbed the silver head.

" _Let me go! I'm not finish with him yet!" Takami groaned angrily while trying to pull her arms._

 _Yamamoto laughed and tightened his hold. "Maa…I think you nearly chocks him to death Taka-chan."_

 _Tsuna stiffened slightly at the name call and quickly focused at the silver haired in his grasp._

" _I'm sorry Tenth, please let me teach that girl a lesson! She is too rude!"_

" _Um…I think it's better that you two calm down now?" Tsuna said and shrugged. "We are still in front of teacher's room."_

 _With that both storms stopped their struggle and glared silently at each other. Meanwhile the brunet sulked silently about Yamamoto and Takami unknown relationship._

"You did what?" Gokudera shouted at the first year thus brought back Tsuna to their present time.

Takami sighed and crossed her arms. "He is jerk…just like you…you two would pass as a twin."

"Hell no!"

"Aw are you shy?" The twin tailed girl taunted and smirked. "Shy boy Gokudera~~" She said in sing song voice.

"S-Shut up!" The silver haired boy yelled.

Tsuna smiled at the interaction between the two storms as he followed from behind.

 _Well, at least Gokudera is back to a normal a Gokudera…Takami too…I miss her so open attitude._

* * *

Miyuki came back to the school after two more days and she went back as soon as the school ended since she was still recovering from the sickness. Takami waved and left the raven haired girl's house and went back to her home only to meet with Sawada Nana inside her house.

"Nana-san?"

"Takami-chan," Nana said the girl's name and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Takami answered politely and sat down beside her mother who sat across her friend.

"Say Takami-chan…are you okay?"

The twin tailed girl nodded slowly while eyeing Tsuna's mother. "Yes…why?"

"Are you giving up already?" Ayaka asked her daughter. "You look different…since you came back few days ago…"

"And your mother is worried there is something wrong happened thus she asked me to come here so that we can ask you what's wrong..." Nana paused and smiled at the girl. "Actually she is scared if you're changing because she is dating Tsuyoshi-san." The woman mocked whisper.

"N-Nana!"

Takami laughed and shook her head. "Aw mom…there's nothing wrong about your date." The girl stopped her laugh and stared at the table. "I'm just…giving up on Tsuna…"

"Takami-chan…"

"But why?"

"He likes someone else and I can't say out loud my feelings to him…And when I see he is with the one he likes together and laughed happily…I know it was late already."

Nana hummed in confusion and looked at her friend and her daughter. "I'm not sure about my son but recently he asked a question about me kissing with Iemitsu…though he looked disgusted after my explanation." The bob cut haired woman frowned. "Is it wrong to tell him about our passionate feeling towards each other?" She said and went into dreamy state. "Iemitsu is so good in kissing…I still can feel…"

"Stop! There is underage here!" Ayaka quickly covered Takami's ears with her hands and groaned. "I think you destroyed your son's innocent mind. He is just like…fourteen?"

"He is a boy Ayaka…sooner or later he will kiss someone he likes…so a little bit information is okay I think." Nana smiled innocently. "Ah, my Tsu-kun is growing up now."

"Mom…I can't hear anything…" Takami said as she patted her mother's hand. "What are you guys talking about now?"

Ayaka released her daughter and shrugged. "It's adult kind of talk…"

"Takami-chan, you have been this far so I don't think what you had seen is a good reason for you to back off now…"

"Yeah…what Nana says is true…"

Takami took a deep breath and released it before her gaze focused at the two women. "We are just friends and he said that I'm one of his precious friends after I saw him with his crush that evening…so that's good enough reason I think…He just see me as a friend…not a real girl who potentially…" The girl stopped wiped her wet eyes. "Sorry…Geez…I always feel this sad when talking about this…"

"That's mean you really love him Takami-chan…"

Takami forced a smile while crying a river by now. "I know Nana-san…I know…"

Ayaka stared at her own cup of tea after she saw her crying daughter. "I'm not going to console you Taka-chan," She said and smiled warmly. "Because I know you will overcome it."

Nana nodded. "You know what…your mom was like this too when…"

"Nana!"

Takami laughed at the two women's immature behavior at the present moment.

And she calmly placed a box of chocolate inside certain brunet's room at the Vongola base before they were going back to their present for the final time.

It was hectic when they came back to the future days ago.

They got attacked so suddenly and Tsuna went face to face with the white hair freak.

Byakuran had been defeated after the battle.

Yuni and Gamma were gone sacrificing their selves.

Takami stared at the box and closed her eyes. _So many things had happened here in this future._

"Happy valentine day future Sawada Tsunayoshi…thanks for these experiences…this will be the last box from me to you," The girl said softly and left the room.

* * *

Takami rubbed her large stomach fondly and looked at her side. The woman smiled at the newcomer and looked at the extended hand with a small box.

"Can I demand the others that I missed years ago?"

"Tch…can't you see that I'm still sulking over your stupid plan?" The long haired woman glared. "Wait till the baby comes out and you'll know what's your fate."

"Love you too."

"Shut up!"

"Aw shy girl…"

"I'm not a girl damnit! I'm a grown up woman now!"

"You never changed…"

"And you are so good at teasing others now…You don't know how much I'm cried over your faked death…"

"You always cried a river…"

"…"

"Sorry for doing that…"

"It is necessary…we are fine…you are fine…" The woman rubbed her stomach. "His future is going to be fine too…"

"Yes, thanks to them…"

"…"

"…"

Both of young adult stood silently in front of the empty coffin. A soft wind blew by.

"Thank you Takami…you're truly a good friend till today."

"You're welcome…Sawada Tsunayoshi." The woman closed her eyes. "You're welcome."

* * *

At the present time few weeks later…

"H-Hi-Hibari…h-help us…"

"T-Taka-chan…"

"Take-nii…hang on p-please…"

"D-Don't close your eyes Izumi Takami!"

"S-Sorry…I c-cant…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys…thanks for following, favorite and review this story. I love you guys.**

 **Cloud nine…do enjoy it XD**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar…sighing again and again…**

Another day after they came back from the future; Takami enjoyed her school life with her best friend, Miyuki like usual. She slowly returned back to her routine and focusing on other things rather than thinking about certain brunet. Somehow she succeeded at it even though she saw Tsuna and Gokudera came to their club practices as spectators. The presence of the brunet did gained the girl attention but it gone instantly as Takami focused on her task at the club. She tried her hardest to ignore the boy.

The brown haired girl was chatting animatedly with Miyuki about certain pudding they watched from yesterday television program while they were on their way to the baseball clubroom when the latter bumped on someone.

"Ouch…sorry," Miyuki rubbed her back as she slowly stood up with Takami's help.

Both girls looked up at the figure in front of them and stiffened.

"Um…I'm really sorry," Miyuki apologized and bowed slightly. "I really didn't look where I'm going."

"Um…it's fine…I happened to block the way too…sorry…" The large boy said softly and shrugged his shoulder.

Both girls looked at each other due to very soft response before focusing back at the boy in front of them.

Takami eyed the boy and frowned at her observation. "You're not from this school? The uniform is different…" She pointed the difference and changed another look with her best friend.

"Yes…" The boy answered softly.

"Kaoru!" Yamamoto called a name cheerfully before stopped beside the large boy. The baseball ace noticed the girls and grinned at them. "Hey you two, the coach is waiting at the field. Hurry up!"

Kaoru blinked and looked at the raven haired boy confusedly. "They are in the club too?"

"Yeah, they are our only girl members! Be extra careful with Takami though…her punch is scary."

"Hey!" Takami yelled and hit Yamamoto playfully.

"See?" The baseball ace grinned while avoiding the hit.

The girls then got the news that their school was sheltering few students from Shimon Middle since the school was affected by recent earthquake. Mizuno Kaoru was one of the student and he showed an interest in baseball thus Yamamoto invited the scary looking boy joined the club.

Takami and Miyuki welcomed their new member even though the twin tailed girl felt a little bit uneasy at the boy presence.

* * *

"Mom, we are just four people…there is no need to cook like for the whole class."

"I'm just…nervous!"

"What are you so nervous about?" The twin tailed girl checked at the time and looked at the full kitchen table. There was barely space for everyone as the food filled every corner of it. The girl shrugged at the sight and quickly went to the door as the bell rang. "I'll get it."

Takami opened the door and met with Yamamoto and his father.

"Um, welcome? Please come in…"

"Maa…you look cute in a dress Taka-chan!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Thanks…" Takami blushed slightly and closed the door, before she noticed the older Yamamoto didn't say anything and stood silently behind his son. "Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Ah…Takami-chan…sorry…I just…this is my first time here…so…"

The girl sweat dropped. "It's Take-nii first time too…"

"Haha…he said to me before coming here that he is nervous." Yamamoto whispered playfully to the girl and instantly got a smack on his head. "Ow, that's hurt old man!"

Takami shrugged and released awkward laugh. "Anyway, let's go to the kitchen, mom is there and the food is ready too."

Somehow the dinner was eerily quiet. The only sound could be heard just the chopstick and other cutleries were being used. The two teenagers glance at each other questioningly before they looked at their parents respectively.

"Dad? I know that we are not supposed to talk much during eating but this is far too quiet…"

"Yeah…you two are the adult here and right now you both act like facing your possible in law for the first time?" Takami said in suggestive manner and shrugged. "Not that we have any experience but…this is getting awkward…"

"Ah…" Tsuyoshi opened his mouth and closed it soon.

"Actually…"

Both teenagers straightened their back and focused at Ayaka. Yamamoto even placed down his chopsticks on the table.

"Um…" The sushi shop owner mumbled.

"Actually…" The clerk of nearby college said softly.

"Geez….just say it you two!" Takami groaned and rubbed her face.

"Maa…the tension is really killing me…" Yamamoto released a half hearted laugh.

"We have decided to get married." The brown haired woman said in one breath while the man who sat beside her nodded repeatedly rather fast.

"Oh…" The twin tailed girl gaped.

"Wow?" Yamamoto grinned awkwardly. "Really?" He asked after a while.

"Yes, so we also have decided to tell both of you tonight," Tsuyoshi said calmly. He seemed better after the news came out. "You see, we both have our own family and have been single for quite time…we don't want wasting our time with dates and flirting each other like youngster thus we agreed to tie the knots. We are not younger anymore."

"Okay?" Takami nodded. "So this is the things that both of you are nervous about?"

Ayaka laughed. "Kind of." The woman then slapped the sushi shop owner back. "You said that you are going to say it first!"

"Ow! Sorry I'm just too nervous!"

"Oh my I didn't slap that hard, right? Your back…"

"Your back?" Both teenagers said and focused at their stiffened parents.

"…"

"…"

Both adult became silent and stared at their half eaten rice as if they were got scolded during dinner time.

Takami chuckled at the adult's weird action and gasped when she was pulled into half hug by certain baseball ace.

"So we are going to be siblings now?"

"Absolutely yes, Take-kun," Ayaka grinned at the raven haired boy.

"Cool!"

Takami shrugged and smiled before elbowed the boy's waist. Yamamoto shrieked.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks and the twin tailed girl noticed the less presence of Tsuna and Gokudera at their practices. Sometimes Takami would glance at the bench where the two boys usually took seat hoping for their arrival but there wasn't anyone.

"Searching for someone?" Miyuki asked as she stopped beside her best friend.

"I notice that both our spectators are no longer coming here." The twin girl commented as neutral as she could. She really didn't want to get any weird look from her friend.

"Oh? Now you mention it…yeah…"

"Maybe they found something useful rather than wasting time watching the practice."

"I guess…"

Takami looked at Miyuki and smiled. "Wanna come to my new place after this?"

The raven haired girl sulked. "No…not today…I want to but I can't. I have a piano practice today…when my piano teacher knows that I'm going to play during your mother's wedding…she was ecstatic and train me hard!"

"Sorry Miyuki…"

"No worries…it's a good thing actually…I got a chance to play a wedding song live! Aw…it is so romantic!" Miyuki squealed.

Takami shrugged and glanced at the empty bench once again before went to their coach.

* * *

It had been a new routine for Takami and Yamamoto to went back home together.

Surprisingly Ayaka and Tsuyoshi had bought a new house around Namimori residential area and slowly they moved their belongings into the new house. Both of the adult said that they were going focused on the present and future rather than living in the past.

"It's always this calm when we have a walk together…I never feel pressured."

"Oh? How's that happened?"

"Somehow, I always get this weird look mostly form girls and sometimes boys…I really don't know why they do that…" Yamamoto explained and laughed. "And they didn't do that when I walk with you Taka-chan."

Takami shrugged. "You're just so popular among the other student…that's why…and we are going to be sibling soon so I'm no threat in their eyes."

"Really? I never know that."

"Are you just plain innocent or really dumb like certain silver head always said?"

"Maa…I don't know?" The baseball ace answered innocently.

The first year frowned and her eyes caught a takoyaki stand. She looked at the raven and pointed at the food. "Let's have that before we are going back!"

Yamamoto grinned. Food most probably the best choice to distract the twin tailed girl's mind he decided. The boy nodded. "Sure, I'm a little bit hungry too."

"Nice!" Takami went and bought two servings of the squid ball.

Both of the teenagers decided to eat the food at the river bank. Takami almost done with her serving and stared at the calm river rather solemnly thus took the boy interest.

Yamamoto thought about something and decided to ask the girl about it.

"Hey Taka-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Tsuna?"

The girl chuckled softly and hugged her legs. Resting her chin in between the knees, Takami continued staring at the river.

"Like is understatement Take-nii…I loved him…"

"Loved?" Yamamoto looked at the twin tailed girl confusedly. "Why?"

"I decided to stop loving him anymore…because he has someone he likes so much."

"Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Takami nodded mutely.

"But…in the future…" The baseball ace shrugged as he couldn't finish his words.

"Our future is not set in the stone Take-nii…and there are parallel worlds. Who knows what it will going to be in this future?" The girl smiled sagely.

Yamamoto changed his focused at the empty takoyaki container on the ground. "You're right but you love him so much is it okay to let him go just like that?" The boy paused. "Tsuna is a good guy…but I want to test him…"

"Test him?"

"Yeah, I want to know is he worth for you or not…"

"T-There is no need to do that Take-nii…"

"That's my job as your brother Taka-chan. You're my precious little sister!" The baseball ace grinned.

"I'm not little!" The girl groaned.

Yamamoto narrowed his gaze as he stared at the evening sky ignoring Takami's pout about their age difference. "He has this quality as a boss which I admit that even though he doesn't show it much but as a man for a woman…" The raven paused. "I really need to know more about him…"

"Take-nii…you're scaring me."

"I don't want you to regret your life, past, present and future Takami."

The first year closed her eyes and shrugged. She knew their talk wasn't a light one anymore since the raven had called her name. "Fine…do what you want…Takeshi. I really can't change your mind now am I right?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto grinned and looked at the sky once again. _I'm sure he really doesn't like Sasagawa Kyoko more than friend when I saw his enrage reaction when you were kidnapped in that future Taka-chan._

" _I will kill that bastard with my own hands!" Tsuna said calmly while gripped tight his hands._

The baseball ace smiled at the memory and looked at Takami who was collecting their waste and ensuring their sitting spot was clean.

 _You're not really stopped loving him right?_

* * *

The first year was done with the club room cleaning for the day and closed the closet of cleaning material when she heard foot steps entering the room. Takami was alone as Miyuki already left for another practice with her piano.

"Wonder who is coming here?" Takami muttered softly but she didn't move from the closet.

The door of the club room opened and there entered two figures.

Both newcomers didn't see the girl who hidden behind a large cleaning closet.

Listening to the cheerful voice and soft reply, the girl knew who they are; Yamamoto Takeshi and Mizuno Kaoru.

A small thing fell on the floor.

A few exchanged words, Takami frowned at the one sided conversation. The girl peeked from her hiding place and her eyes widened as she saw Kaoru raised his transformed arm.

"Take-nii!" Takami instantly jumped in front of the raven and felt something had stabbed her abdomen. She gasped in hurt and felt something wet and hot trailed out from her mouth. "Agh! S-Shit!" The girl cursed as she noticed the hot liquid was blood and saliva mixed together.

"Taka-chan!" The baseball ace gasped in surprise and winced.

Looking down at his stomach and Takemi's back, he vomited blood.

There was something large and sharp had stabbed both of them and instantly the weapon gone and both girl and boy fell down on the floor with their blood pooling around them.

Takami closed her eyes and went stiff.

Takeshi did the same.

As if they were unconscious instantly from the brutal attack.

The foot steps slowly gone from the room and the girl opened her eyes slowly. No one was around in the room except them who were lying in their own pool of blood. She groaned sickly at the blood smell.

"Ta-Take-nii…" Takami called the raven while pulling out her phone from her skirt pocket. Once found the number she wanted, the girl pressed the call button.

"Taka-chan…who…are you…calling?" Takeshi asked while he wrote something on the floor.

"Hello? Hi-Hibari?" Takami gasped in relief once the line was connected. The girl was glad that she didn't change her number at all and had Hibari's number in her contact list. Without waiting for the prefect to answer, the girl beat their senior. "H-Hi-Hibari…h-help us…" She said with a pant and lowered her hand with the phone. "I'm tired…"

"T-Taka-chan…"

"Take-nii…hang on p-please…" The girl winced. "D-Damn…can't hold on much longer…"

"D-Don't close your eyes Izumi Takami!" The baseball ace shouted.

"S-Sorry…I c-cant…"

Hibari narrowed his gaze at his phone. The conversation was not a pleasant one he decided. Without wasting any moment, he went to certain club room with sun ring holder as one of their member.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in the verge of mental collapsing. His best friend was lying unconsciously at the hospital together with certain girl he cared so much. He didn't understand why they must face that cruel fate. The brunet also felt regret from not being honest with the girl when the chance was there because Takami might never wake up at all.

Yamamoto might never be able to play baseball anymore.

Somehow he just destroyed the budding happiness of both Izumi and Yamamoto.

He knew their wedding was just around the corner and the accident happened.

And now he learned that his own father was Enma's family members' killer.

Tsuna didn't know what else he was going to learn in the journey.

* * *

A bright light had woken the brown haired girl from her unconscious state. Slowly opening her eyes, Takami met with a blurred figure which she believed was certain marshmallow lover. The girl blinked few times, adjusting with the light emitted from the teenager and she noticed a pair of wings behind the boy.

"Bya…kuran?" Takami mumbled the person name. "Wings? You look younger…I'm dead now?"

"Hello little storm…Yuni's future protector…" Byakuran greeted and smiled at the brown haired girl. "The one you met before was me from the future and I'm the present one…and no you're not dead…same with Yamamoto Takeshi here."

"Oh, I see…I'm glad…" Takami nodded slowly. "Why…are you here?"

"I just come to pay my mistake…" The white haired teenager smiled mysteriously. "For taking your future partner's life even though it just temporary."

"Future partner?" _Temporary? What does he mean by that?_ Takami closed her eyes and remembered the little adventure not long time ago. "Ah…so you know about that time…"

"Of course…every single moment I remember it. Actually everyone who closely related with the event get their counterpart's memories," Byakuran said cheerfully and glanced at the still unconscious baseball ace at the next bed. "Well, I hope a fast recovery for both of you." The teenager then focused at the girl. "Congratulations on your parents wedding."

Takami chuckled softly. "Thank you…for both…" She said tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Can't have a sad wedding ceremony you know…" Byakuran left the room with his playful smile.

* * *

Ayaka hugged her only daughter as tight as she could. The brown haired woman only released her arms when she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"They are okay…they are fine…" Tsuyoshi said as he kept patting the woman's shoulder.

"Dad…" Yamamoto Takeshi smiled at his father and received a relieved smile from the man before he was also pulled into a hug by Ayaka.

"I'm glad…this is a miracle…" The woman said softly.

"Mom…" Takami shrugged. She looked at her crying mother and knew very well why she had acted like that. Losing someone important to you was a scary moment. The girl stared at her blanket solemnly.

 _I'm sorry dad…for making her crying like this…I'm not strong enough…_

"All is well now; let's give space for both of them to get final observation from their doctor." Tsuyoshi said calmly and pulled Ayaka away from Takeshi.

Once the adult had left the room, Takami glanced at the baseball ace.

"Sorry for scaring you…"

"Me too…Sorry for dragging you into this…"

"Nah…I'm aware about it…unlike someone who thinks this is a game…"

"Maa…hey!"

"Got you!" The girl grinned. "You're not really easy going on this actually."

The raven haired boy grinned back and leaned on his bed. "I'm not that observant okay…I'm just a simple minded guy…"

"I know…" Takami smiled and looked at the window where the bright sky was covered with clouds. "Oh…it's cloudy today…"

"It is…"

"I'll cover for you once we head home," Takami muttered softly before looked straight at her soon to be brother. "They are going to need you, right?"

Takeshi chuckled before he grinned at the girl. "Yup!"

They got released from the hospital that evening and the raven haired boy gone at the earliest morning on the next day.

Takami was surprised at her suddenly busy mother and somehow the same thing had happened to Tsuyoshi when Takeshi was gone to his guardian-mate. Both of them were too busy to notice the missing boy in the house.

"I wonder if the Vongola had arranged everything…" The twin tailed girl muttered as she sat alone in the living room, switching the channels of the television.

Even though they were declared as healthy and good enough to come home by the doctors but the injured part was still sore. Takami rubbed her stomach slowly and wondered at Takeshi.

"I hope he is okay…" She said softly and shrugged. "Tsuna and others too…"

* * *

It was sunny and a little bit windy. The birds were chirping happily and the flowers looked lovely around the building, swaying together with the wind as if they were dancing. Overall the day was perfect for a wedding ceremony and Miyuki smiled happily as she recited a song with her wonderful fingers.

Vow had been exchanged and it was sealed with a kiss.

Ayaka and Tsuyoshi were cheered by their friends.

Nana happily clapped at her friend's happiness.

Takami and Yamamoto glanced at each other and smiled happily.

"Well, Take-nii it's official now that we are a family."

"Yeah Taka-chan…even before this I already consider you as one." Takeshi nodded and looked behind where his friends from the mafia game he played together were seated. His gaze stopped at certain boss of the said mafia family before he looked at the two girls who sat nearby from the group.

Kyoko and Haru smiled happily at him and the baseball ace smiled back.

They went to reception area for celebration and enjoyed the food and cake.

Takami went to Miyuki and playfully punched the latter's shoulder.

"You did great!"

"Thank you!" Miyuki grinned and eyed her friend carefully. "Are you okay Taka-chan?"

"Mm? I'm fine," Takami answered and looked at Miyuki confusedly. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, you see I only heard the news from Koutarou-kun about both of you got stabbed at our club room by a robber." The raven haired girl paused and sighed. "We couldn't visit you two…"

The twin tailed girl shrugged. It seemed that their story were getting stabbed by Kaoru was fabricated into something similar but with different character. Takami patted her best friend and smiled sadly. "Sorry Miyuki…it's just that time we need to focus on our recovery so that we are healthy enough for today. Thus we aren't getting visitor till recently."

"I understand and I'm glad to see you around."

"Thank you Miyuki for your understanding and for your concern too." Takami hugged Miyuki and rested her head on the latter's shoulder. "Thank you…" She muttered softly.

Miyuki patted Takami's back and smiled warmly.

* * *

The twin tailed girl sat on a bench nearby the party was being held. There was a plate of few pieces of cakes in her hands and the girl smile gleefully at the dessert.

Takami was enjoying the cake when someone asked her about the empty spot on the bench.

"Is this seat taken?"

The girl shook her head silently as her mouth was filled with the cake. Apparently Tsuyoshi managed to teach the girl about table manner that she neglected to follow. She didn't look at the person who asked the question.

"Can I sit here?"

"Mhm…" Takami nodded with acceptance sound while focusing at her own plate.

"Thank you Takami."

The girl paused and slowly looked at her side. Her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "Tsu-Tsuna?! What are you doing here?"

"Ah…" The brunet avoided the deep brown eyes and instantly his gaze focused at his own plate containing a piece of meat pie. An excuse came instantly. "I want to enjoy this so I need a quiet and calm place. What about you?" _That's sounded so lame!_ The boy groaned in his mind.

"Can't you see that I'm eating? What else?" Takami sighed and pointed at the nearest table from the bench. "See that table? I can easily top up the cake and come back here. This is the perfect place for enjoying those desserts." She grinned. "Besides that no one can see me eating those non stop." The girl chuckled evilly. "No one can stop me! Those are mine!"

Tsuna shrugged at the dessert maniac declaration.

They ate in silence and Takami already went forth and back filling her plate with another food for few times. The girl then looked at the brunet.

"Are you slow eater or what? I'm already at my fifth plate."

"…" Tsuna shrugged. _What is she made of? Is there a black hole in her stomach or what?_

"Whatever," Takami said and smiled. "You should try the pudding; it's so creamy and rich tasting!"

"Ah…I will once I'm done with this…"

"Sure…if you ever finish that…" The girl eyed the half eaten meat pie.

"…"  
"…"

They ate in silence once again before Tsuna slowly lowered his right hand with the spoon and looked at Takami who was enjoying a plate of brownies bare hand.

The boy winced as he remembered that was the sixth plate for the girl.

"What?" Takami asked suddenly making Tsuna stiffened.

"Ah…it's nothing…"

The girl looked at the brownies in her hand and at the brunet. "You want some?"

"Uh…"

"Just try it! It is so good! Take a bite," Takami said and offered the chocolate rich dessert in front of Tsuna's face, precisely at his mouth.

Tsuna eyed the already bitten brownies and gulped. _Th-This…uh…_

"Go on!" The girl urged.

"O-Okay…" The brunet took a timid bite and slowly munched the food. His eyes widened at the rich chocolaty taste before he stiffened as he saw the rest of the brownies were gone in Takami's mouth. _Oh my goodness! We are just…just…have indirect k-k-kiss!_

Takami was licking her fingers when she became stiff and the girl frowned as she stared at the empty plate on her lap.

Tsuna gulped his own saliva waiting for the judgment to come.

The twin tailed girl gasped and quickly stood up before glaring at the brunet with deep blush on her cheeks.

"Th-That doesn't mean anything! You hear me? We aren't doing anything indecent at all!"

"Uh…but it was you who initiate it…"

"Sh-Shut up!" Takami panted. "I'm just too absorbed with the taste of the brownies and forgot it's you who sit beside me!"

"Eh?" Tsuna narrowed his gaze. He felt uneasy with the girl's words. "You did this often with anyone else? Mind to tell me who?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we are in any serious relationship or what…we are just friend…" The girl softly said at the end and shrugged. _Why I feel pain in my chest when I say that we are friends? I thought that I'm already moving on from loving him…_

Tsuna stood up and looked straight at Takami. "I care! Because…because…"

The twin tailed girl gulped and grasped in front of her dress. "Because?" She said softly.

"Because I…" The brunet couldn't finish his words as…

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

Both Takami and Tsuna stiffened.

The girl closed her eyes and shrugged. "That's my cue to go away then…"

"Wait Takami!"

"What?"

"Y-You may think that…that um…brownies sharing are nothing important but for me it is…very important."

"Uh…"

"Because that's my first time sharing something like that…and I like it…so much."

"…" Takami felt her face blushed at full force and she quickly turned away; facing the table full of sweet delicacies. "You make it sounded weird…as if you're enjoying it…"

"I am," The brunet said firmly.

"H-Huh?" The twin tailed girl's eyes widened. _What?_

"It tasted better right?"

"S-Shut up!" Takami scoffed and touched her lips. "It is…" She muttered softly and glared at the brunet. "B-but I'm not enjoying it! It's just on impulse! A-And to answer your previous question it was Miyuki, I n-never share anything with anyone else except Miyuki."

"I'm glad," Tsuna said in relieve and smiled warmly.

"Tsk!" Takami stomped away leaving the brunet alone as she saw the other two nearly approaching the bench. "Don't tell to anyone about that or you'll know your fate Tsuna!"

"This will be our secret, I promise."

The girl gasped in surprised and quickly left the place.

 _Why he makes my heart beat so hard with just few simple words? Damn it! He makes me fall and fall again on him!_

Tsuna stared at the leaving girl and touched his lips. "That would be our second kiss…" He said softly, low enough just for him to heard it.

Or not…

Takeshi narrowed his gaze while covering Gokudera's ears ignoring the harsh retort from the dynamite user.

* * *

"You never tell him what you feel about him right?" Takeshi said so suddenly once both he and the brown haired girl sat at their kitchen table. Apparently they were left alone together that night since their parents were away for honeymoon.

Takami blinked confusedly at the raven. "Why are you asking this so suddenly, Take-nii?"

"I'm just wondering…so answer me Taka-chan."

"Yes…after that evening at the future," The girl took a deep breath and released it. "Tsuna and Sasagawa senpai looks very happy together and I felt that I should step back and let them together?"

The baseball ace face palmed his self.

"What's wrong?"

"That's wrong!"

"Huh?"

"Don't jump on conclusion so easily Takami…"

Takami frowned and sighed. "I should tell you that we are really not suit to each other too…"

"Eh but why?"

"Every time I'm going to said out loud my feeling to him…we got distracted…as if it was a sign that we aren't mean to be together." Takami crossed her arms and slouched on the chair. Her mind wandered at the time she was alone with the brunet during the party. _It's the same…wait did Tsuna want to say something back then?_

"I think you were just at wrong time and place to say something important like that."

"Oh?"

Takeshi smiled warmly at Takami.

"The chance will come soon and you should grab it as fast as possible. Just like baseball!"

The girl smiled back. "Just like baseball huh?"

"Yup!"

"That's so are you Take-nii…baseball freak."

"Hey!" The boy shouted playfully and grinned. "I think I should teach you how to play curve ball soon since the straight one didn't work well huh?"

Takami just laughed and shook her head slowly.

* * *

Tsuna was restless. It was passed the date and he still didn't received any thing. He tried asking his mother but somehow the question was stuck in his throat. Nana eyed his boy with confused gaze.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? You look like want to ask me something." The mother asked.

The teenager slowly shook his head and resumed eating his lunch. Surprisingly there were only him and his mother at home as Bianchi had brought the kids playing at the nearby park. Even his sadist home tutor was not in the house.

Tsuna didn't bother where Reborn had gone this time since he always came back at night, when everyone was already sleeping. The brunet knew when the sun arcobaleno came back since he heard the door opened and closed. Surprisingly Reborn didn't bother his sleep at all.

The young Sawada was more than glad at the changes.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called his son worriedly. "You're staring into nothing. Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm fine mom…just thinking about something."

"Oh…"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Um…"

"What is it Tsu-kun?"

"Takami…"

Nana smiled brightly as she heard the name. The mother went to her kitchen cupboard and brought out a small package.

Tsuna's gaze narrowed at the thing in his mother hands.

"This is mine, not yours Tsu-kun," Nana said cheerfully. "Takami-chan gave it to me two days ago."

"Yeah, I know that…even Yamamoto have it…I know that they are a family now but can't he just keep it to himself and not showing off those chocolates?!" The brunet groaned frustratingly at the end making his mother staring at him.

"…"

"…"

"Are you mad Tsu-kun?"

"Um…I'm not mad at you mom…sorry…" Tsuna lowered his head and stared at his lap.

Nana chuckled. "I know that…so you're mad that you didn't receive any from Takami-chan?"

"Um…"

"Go now."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his mother questioningly.

"Go and search Takami-chan," Nana smiled. "Tell her what do you really feel and you may get what you really want Tsu-kun."

"Mom…" The brunet stared at his mother gratefully.

"I'm cheering for you Sawada Tsunayoshi, be a man and go now!"

"Yes, mom!"

* * *

Takami stared at the small box of chocolate on her palm. She sat in front of the river under the bridge, covering herself from the bright sun.

It was already two days since the valentine day and she didn't receive any news from the brunet.

Smiled sadly at the sight in front of her, the twin tailed girl opened the box and picked up one small piece of the chocolate inside it. She stared at the perfectly homemade chocolate between her fingers and slowly moved it to her opened mouth.

"Stop! Takami! Stop!"

Takami stiffened and looked at her side where the shout came. Her eyes widened as she saw Tsuna was panting heavily before he walked nearer. The girl lowered her hand and placed the chocolate inside the box.

"That…that…is supposed to be mine right?" Tsuna asked between pants and pointed at the box in the girl's hand.

"How would you know? It might be for me," Takami said stiffly. "I have many admires among the girls."

"I just know," The brunet said firmly. "Even though you're very popular among the girls for your strength and sense of justice but you never accept any chocolates from them."

"What…"

"I don't receive any this year, so that must be mine Takami."

"…" Takami lowered her gaze and sighed. "Fine…I guess…I guess this will be a good chance then." The girl slowly stood up while closing the box.

"Good chance?" Tsuna looked at the girl and instantly he felt nervous. _Something is going to be happen but it's not dangerous…but…what is this weird sensation?_

"Before anyone comes and disturb us." The girl closed her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Listen…" Takami released a breath and opened her eyes, staring straight at the brunet in front of her, surprisingly they were in similar height thus they were staring at each other eyes.

Tsuna blinked and stared back at the dark brown eyes. He knew what he was going to say next and opened his mouth.

Takami opened her mouth.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Whoa it is nearly 3 months since my last update and I'm really really sorry for the long delay. Even with the long delay I can see that the support to this story is unbelievable so positive. Thank you so much for following, favorite and reviewing this story. Thank you for the support.**

 **This will be the last chapter for Stormy Sky. It will be a jumpy ride for this one but please enjoy it.**

 **Final chapter, please be a nice end at least?**

 **Title: Stormy Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar…man…**

Takami stiffened and closed her mouth. She didn't manage to say anything since the brunet had beaten her to it. The girl was surprised with Tsuna's statement.

"What?" She said in soft voice and eyed the boy warily.

"I mean what I said Takami. I love you." Tsuna said calmly.

"Do you really understand what you have just said?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it…y-you're a player! Playboy!" Takami gasped and took few steps back.

"W-What?" Tsuna took few steps forward. "Wait Takami."

"First you exposed your feelings to Sasagawa-senpai and then Miura-san started following you around and then there is Bianchi-san and…and Chrome-san too! Now you're dragging me into your harem?! Hell no!" Takami yelled at the end and glared at the brunet. "Stay away!"

Tsuna shook his head and waving his hands. "No you're wrong! Chrome is a friend and fellow guardian though I not really want to say it and Bianchi is just uh…Reborn's lover I think…Haru is also a friend and Kyoko, yes she is my crush but now not anymore." He stopped before taking a deep breath and looked at the first year. "And you are different from them…you always…always…stirs internal storm in my heart. All of them don't give me this weird feeling but when you are around…it's different…"

"How come?" The girl eyed the boy uncertainly.

"I don't know…It just feels right when I kissed you…"

"What?!" Takami's eyes widened and instantly she grabbed the boy's sweater collar. "Explain." She hissed acidly.

Tsuna gulped. "Uh…Remember that time…when we were at future…you were crying hard that evening…at that park…"

"What about that?" The girl narrowed her gaze as she remembered the sad feeling she had back then.

"You cried till you sleep and…I couldn't help myself…I was confused…why I always feel weird when with you and then I kissed you." Tsuna grabbed Takami's hand and slowly released her hold. "And then I'm sure why you always stirred this feeling to me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Takami?"

"Damn…This is shocking…" Takami groaned as she rubbed her face. "And that was my first kiss!" She shouted and felt her face became hot. "Damn you Tsuna!"

"Ah…"

"Don't just 'ah' me you…you…Ah!"

"I'm not going to say sorry for it," Tsuna said calmly and looked straight at the girl. "And I'm not regretting it at all. That was my first kiss too."

"Since when you are this bold? Last I remembered that you're not like this?!" The first year shrieked at the end.

"I don't know?" The brunet blinked innocently.

Takami sighed and showed the box. "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. Here, you earn it." The girl threw the box of chocolate towards the brunet and saw the boy caught it rather clumsily but the box was safely landed at the right owner.

Tsuna stared at the small box in his hand carefully. "This is…"

Takami looked away and rubbed her arm. "Open it…" She said softly.

Understood what the girl had meant, Tsuna quickly opened the box and pulled out a small piece of paper from the lid. Carefully he opened the folded paper and his eyes widened at the words written on it.

 _I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

When he looked up from the paper, Takami was no longer around and he stood alone under the bridge.

The boy smiled warmly and stared at the small paper in his hand.

"I knew it…"

* * *

Takami panted heavily and slowly keep her pace so that she could breathe easily. The girl slowly gained her breath and looked at the bright sky. The girl reached Namimori Park and she walked under shady tree.

"What are we now after this?" Takami said and looked at the lake. "I never thought that our feelings are mutual…he always likes Sasagawa-senpai…it is very obvious too…"

"What about try holding each other hands first?" A soft voice suggested an idea.

Stiffened, the twin tailed girl slowly turned around and her brown eyes met with green haired girl.

"Yuni!" Takami gasped. "You are…you are alive!"

"I am…Hello Takami." Yuni smiled. "So, what do you feel about your confession and the kiss?"

The first year shrugged and avoided the innocent gaze. "I don't know w-what are you talking about."

"Hm, those brownies sure did taste better when you are sharing it with someone you love."

"Yuni! H-How?!" Takami yelled and blushed heavily. After gaining her normal color, the twin tailed girl looked at the young girl. "What are you doing here?"

Yuni still wore her smile but she had this in business aura around. "I need you Takami."

"Um, okay?" The first year blinked innocently.

* * *

It was during breakfast, Takami took a notice of new addition on her brother. Her eyes focused at his wrist with a watch.

Takeshi was happily munching his food, didn't notice the look from the girl.

Takami sipped the soup, savoring at the taste when the boy quickly stood up and went to the sink, placing his empty bowls and plate.

"I'll go first, later!"

"Careful Take-kun." Ayaka said as she went to the kitchen with a coffee mug in her hand and looked at her daughter. "Hurry up Taka-chan or you will be late."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be just fine." Takami said and grinned.

The girl then eyed the kitchen entrance as she heard the door closed with soft click before focusing at the watch on her wrist. She raised her eyebrows silently questioning what had just happened.

 _Weird, Take-nii really didn't notice it huh?_

* * *

Somehow the first battle was happened during their school time. Takami eyed Takeshi who ran to the school building and sighed in relief once the boy was no longer around. The girl looked around and saw Miyuki was having a discussion with their coach regarding the club budget and the other members were focusing at their practice. No one was focusing at her and the girl was glad for that.

Slowly Takami raised her hand from covering the boss watch on her wrist and she quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and called certain girl she met few days ago.

"Hello Takami." Yuni answered calmly.

"Yuni! The battle is starting and I nearly lost half of my life when Take-nii runs in front of me! I don't want to fight him! He is scary when he is holding his bat or much worst his sword!"

"Just calm down Takami. Don't worry just stay still for five minutes and everything is going to be fine."

"Sure, sure," Takami sighed. "Why I did agree on this again?" She shrugged.

Yuni chuckled at the other side and smiled. "Because you're my protector? You did well when those two were fighting over the boss watch."

 _When both Yuni and Takami reached the mansion, they were greeted with loud voices. Gamma and Byakuran were having a fight. The twin tailed girl raised her eyebrows and looked at the sky arcobaleno who stood silently nearby._

" _Okay, what is this all about now?"_

" _You see, during at the future you learned about tri-ni-sette, right?"_

 _Takami nodded. "Yeah…and you have that." She pointed at the orange pacifier around her necklace. "That's sky pacifier, and every each of you are strong in your own field. I know that much at least."_

 _Yuni nodded once before looking at the older girl. "Yes, and we also bearing a curse…"_

" _Curse?" The first year questioned softly and blinked in realization. "I can guess the curse but somehow you're not in the picture Yuni. Do you have a different one?"_

" _My grandmother did have the same curse like others but we sky arcobaleno has another curse…"_

" _And?"_

" _Our lifespan is much shorter…that's the extra one we have."_

 _Takami gulped at the news. "Then…your mother…I mean Aria-san?"_

" _She is alive." Yuni smiled._

 _The twin tailed girl sighed in relief._

" _Recently we received news that we have this chance to break this curse…"_

" _What? Really?!"_

 _Yuni chuckled. "Yes, really."_

" _How?"_

" _We are fighting each other in representative battle. Each of us has to gather our representative to fight for our side since as you said earlier each of us are strong in our own filed thus it will be unfair if we are going to fight each other directly. And the one who win the battle will have his/her curse lifted."_

" _Oh…" Takami wondered at certain sun arcobaleno. I wonder how his look when he is in his right age. The girl quickly shook her head and looked at Yuni. "But, what can I do? I don't have any extra power like Take-nii and others…the least I can do is igniting my brass knuckles." Takami eyed her weapons._

" _That's plenty Takami-chan, you're already strong without flame on your weapon."_

 _The first year blushed. "Um…that was just…brute force?"_

" _Still it helped a lot…" Yuni smiled and pointed at certain direction. "You see there? Can you stop them? I can't be a peacemaker since they really don't hear me at the moment."_

" _Boys…" Takami groaned and without wasting any moment, she punched both young men._

 _Gamma and Byakuran stopped their verbal fight and looked at the twin tailed girl who was eyeing her hands._

" _The heck was that?" Gamma groaned. "Is that brace knuckles?!"_

" _You sure not play nicely here Takami-chan." Byakuran said gleefully while rubbing his sore stomach._

" _You both are annoying and loud, can't you both see that Yuni is irritated with your actions?" Takami sighed and grabbed the largest watch from the case. "You guys fighting over this? I'll take it. No more fighting over it both of you."_

 _Yuni clasped her hands and smiled happily. "Then it's decided, Takami-chan you're wearing the boss watch."_

The twin tailed girl sighed and sat on bench in defeat. "Seriously, they are just acting like a bunch of kids! And I can't believe myself that I took this watch!" Takami stared at the boss watch on her wrist.

"Well, that's Byakuran and Gamma!" Yuni cheerfully said.

"This will be the longest of five minutes in my life," Takami said and shrugged.

* * *

Since their parents had been married each other, Takami was always could be found walking back home with the raven haired baseball ace. Only sometimes when Takeshi got extra class of getting bad score in his test, the twin tailed girl walked back home with her best friend.

But even Miyuki got her own schedule after school. She had her piano practice and sometimes dates with her boyfriend.

Takami was jealous at the dating part.

It happened today was the day she went back alone. The girl was glad as the baseball ace didn't come back to their club room after the longest five minutes had ended. Miyuki also was gone early as she had a date with her boyfriend to a bookstore.

"What kind of date if they are going to a bookstore?"

Takami sighed and shrugged as she tightened her grasp on the bag. Actually she was pretty glad since everyone was gone in their own way as she also was on her way to certain place.

Once reaching the mansion inside the forest nearby Namimori, Takami was being greeted by certain green haired girl at the entrance.

"Takami, you're fine!" Yuni smiled.

"Of course, I stayed still and no one doubts my weird action."

"Good to hear that."

"What had happened here? Is everyone alright? Are you okay Yuni?" Takami asked as she scanned the girl.

"Princess is fine," Gamma said as he showed up followed with certain white haired teenager nearby.

"We protected her well and what about your side Takami-chan?" Byakuran asked with a smile.

The first year shrugged and showed the intact boss watch. "Don't worry; we are still in the game." She said and shrugged. "And I lost half of my life when Take-nii ran in front of me."

"Well, they are going to summarize the first battle soon, ready everyone." Yuni clasped her hands and once she ended her speech, the watches shined with bright light and they could see the conclusion of the first fight.

* * *

"I'm home!" Takeshi said as he entered the house.

"Welcome back, Take-nii." Takami answered while still lie on her stomach and flipped another pages of her book. "There are some fruit tarts in the kitchen." She added at the end and read the content of the new page. The girl was surprised as she arrived at empty house when she came back from Yuni's place. It didn't take too long for the baseball ace to come home.

"Oh okay…um…Taka-chan?"

"Yeah?" The girl was too lazy to move from her comfortable position.

"I bring some friends…and they are going to stay over here…"

"Hey baseball freak, how long we are going to standing here?" Gokudera yelled at the entrance. "Tenth is hurt and need some rest." He added with his loud voice.

"Um, Gokudera-kun, I'm fine…really." Tsuna said timidly as if there was nothing wrong with him at all.

Takami quickly sat up from her previous position and looked at the living room entrance. Her gaze focused at the raven haired boy. "Friends? Is that Gokudera and Tsuna I heard?" The girl asked carefully. She knew either sooner or later Takeshi would bring his close friends came to their place. It seemed that the day had come.

Takeshi scratched his cheek and grinned. "Well, yeah…they are."

"Stay over? You mean sleeping here? Here as in our house?"

Takeshi scratched his head and grinned. "Maa…yeah? Is it okay?"

"Do mom and dad know?"

"I texted them already and they are fine with it." The raven paused. "Ah they also coming back late today…late night dating…or something like that? I guess…"

"Oh…" Takami nodded. Carefully pulling down her sleeves enough to cover the watch on her wrist, she sighed and smiled. "At least we have enough tarts for them too."

"That's cool." The raven scratched his head.

"Don't act awkward now…I know what you guys up too…just don't make loud noise or I'll kick all of you out from this house." Takami casually said and glanced at the baseball ace. The girl hoped the raven didn't catch the hint in her words.

Takeshi blinked and stared at the youngest member of their home before he shook his head lightly.

"Well, sorry in advance if we disturb you, Taka-chan." Takeshi grinned.

The twin tailed girl just smiled as her response and grasping the watch under her sleeve carefully.

 _I hope there will be no fight here._

Both Takami and Takeshi said in their mind.

"Ciaossu Takami," Reborn greeted as he entered the living room.

"Eh, kid…sorry for making you wait so long…" Takeshi said and quickly went to the entrance.

"Hello, Reborn…" Takami answered the greeting.

"I see that you're now living together with Yamamoto since your parents are married."

The girl chuckled. "That's right; please make yourself at home Reborn."

The arcobaleno smirked before he casually jumped on Takeshi's shoulder. Apparently the boys stood at the entrance of the living room.

Takami eyed the other two guests and quickly averted her gaze when she saw certain brunet's face.

"Please make your selves at home Tsuna and Gokudera," Takami said casually and picked up her book. "I'll call you guys when dinner is ready."

"Um, you cook?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the girl collecting her homework and set into a tidy pile.

After the confession day, both of them didn't see each other at all as the brunet suddenly got his hands full with the arcobaleno's event. He eyed the boss watch on his wrist and silently hoped that Takami didn't involve in this new mafia thing.

The twin tailed girl lightly touched her hand as her eyes noticed Tsuna was staring at certain accessory on his wrist. _Ah…so he is the boss too…_

"Taka-chan's food is wonderful! You both are really lucky today." The baseball ace beamed happily. "Tonight is her turn to prepare the dinner."

"Take-nii…" Takami frowned and blushed slightly. "Well, I'll call you guys later." She said and went upstairs.

Closing her door, the girl panicked.

"Tsu-Tsuna is here…and he is going to have dinner here too?!" Takami shrieked softly and grabbed her head. "This is too sudden! What should I make?!"

* * *

Their dinner was awkward. Takeshi was confused and really didn't know what he should do.

"Who are you siding now Takami?!" Gokudera yelled while one of his hands holding a bowl of half eaten rice and the other one was holding a pair of chopsticks. He stood up from his seat and eyed the girl warily.

The only girl in the kitchen simply rolled her eyes and silently munching her food.

"Um, Taka-chan…please explain it?" Takeshi asked softly.

"And you baseball freak! Didn't you saw that watch on her recently?"

"Maa…I'm not? Sorry?"

"You're not sounded sorry at all!"

"G-Gokudera-kun…calm down…" Tsuna patted the silver haired boy's arm and once the dynamite user had relaxed, he looked at Takami. "Um, Takami…can you tell us?"

Takami paused and looked at the brunet and the said boy stared at her face. After a while both were blushing heavily and looked away avoiding each other gaze.

Takeshi silently ate his rice while eyeing the weird reaction from the two.

"We will know sooner or later about this Tsuna, just focus on your dinner," Reborn casually said as he enjoyed the food. "Your cooking is tasty Takami."

"Yeah, I told you guys she is good!" Takeshi grinned and winced as his eyes clashed with Gokudera's angry gaze. "Maa…enjoy the food?"

"Tch! It is good." The silver haired boy grunted and slowly sat down. "Thanks…" He muttered softly and looked away. "You better stay away from us Takami!"

The first year sighed. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Gokudera was missing from the kitchen while Takeshi and Tsuna were doing the cleaning. It was untold arrangement for Takami and Takeshi as the girl had cooked the food thus the boy will do the cleaning and vice versa.

Takami and Reborn sat at the living room.

"You must know who I'm participating for."

"I have a hunch."

Takami smiled and shrugged. "She will explain more tomorrow." She said and lowered her phone from her sight. Apparently the girl had been texting certain person about the situation. "I forgot to keep a good cover earlier." The girl frowned and glared at the coffee table. She was too busy preparing the food and table thus forgetting about her rolled sleeves.

It was after few munch of their food when certain storm guardian opened his mouth about the watch on the girl's wrist.

Takami shrugged at the memory. _I was too nervous since Tsuna is going to eat my food as dinner then I totally forgot about the watch and had blown my own cover!_

"You must worry about your food since he is here."

"Ah…" The girl stiffened.

"Want to impress him?" Reborn smirked.

"Um…"

"You passed Takami."

"What?" Takami blinked.

"Yes and you make a good coffee too." The sun arcobaleno sipped his espresso.

The twin tailed girl eyed the small figure confusedly. "You're welcome, Reborn." She said softly and opened a book she had read earlier. _Nah…Reborn's team isn't going to destroy my watch here…and Yuni told me about the alliance too…I can relax now…_

Tsuna eyed the two figures at the living room as he was drying the plates and wondered what kind of conversation happened between Takami and Reborn. The brunet focused at the plate in his hand before staring at Takami again.

"She acted like there is nothing happened between us before this…" The brunet muttered to himself.

"Tsuna," Takeshi called Tsuna as he stopped beside the shorter boy.

"Um yeah?"

"After we are done with this battle, I want to have a talk with you." The baseball ace said without any cheerfulness in his tone.

The brunet instantly looked at the rain guardian."Um…sure Yamamoto." Tsuna answered softly.

Takeshi grinned and took the dry plates. "Cool and thanks for helping me here."

"Ah, I'm just doing what I can do…you guys treat us for dinner and this is the least I can do…"

"No need to worry Tsuna," Takeshi grinned as he closed the cupboard. "Taka-chan's food is really good, right?" He winked.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah…you're so lucky Yamamoto…" The brunet muttered softly at the end. _You get to eat her food from time to time and I just got this lucky moment for today…I think…_ He sulked in his mind and went stiff. _And we got surprising news too. I never thought Takami will be involved in this…and she is representing who? Sky arcobaleno? But who?_

"Hm?" The taller boy looked at the sky guardian curiously. "What's wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Ah it's nothing…where is Gokudera-kun?" He looked around the room. "I don't see him around."

The baseball ace laughed. "Well I don't want to have anything broken here so I led him to the shower first."

Tsuna joined the laugh. "Ah…I understand." He said and shrugged as he remembered the 'eat and run' accident.

 _At least I'm not clumsy when doing the housework._

* * *

Another day passing and it was lunch time. Both Takami and Miyuki had taken a seat at the twin tailed girl's desk once their teacher went out after the bell rang. The brown haired girl eyed her best friend carefully as she remembered about their weird date at the bookstore.

"So what are you two really doing at the bookstore?" Takami asked casually as she opened her lunch box.

Miyuki blushed and focused at her own food. "Um…"

"Um…?"

"Well we are…searching for a revision book…then…we k-k-kissed…It's our f-first kiss…"

The twin tailed girl chocked on her food and instantly regretted that she asked the question.

"Taka-chan! Are you okay?" Miyuki stood up instantly.

"I'm…*cough*…F-Fine! *cough*…d-don't worry!" Takami said as she punched her chest few times. The twin tailed girl quickly grabbed her water bottle and gulped some water before calmed down entirely. "Sorry…just surprised…it has been how many months since you guys dating each other and you two have your first kiss just yesterday?"

The raven haired girl smiled and clasped her hands. "It was so…romantic, we did it between the book shelves…and it felt fiery too…I just…Taka-chan!"

The twin tailed girl was now crouching on the floor and cough repeatedly. Raising one hand and grab the desk, she stood up. "I'm fine…um…I'm going to the washroom…"

Miyuki laughed awkwardly as she stared at the wet patches on Takami's uniform. "Um…sorry if it is shocking you too much…"

"Ahaha…I'll be back fast…" Takami shrugged and quickly went out from their classroom.

* * *

Once done cleaning and washed her mouth and hands, Takami stared at her reflection from the mirror on the wall. Absentmindedly she touched her lips with her right hand.

" _I don't know…It just feels right when I kissed you…"_

The twin tailed girl blushed and looked away from the mirror. _Ah…we aren't even in any relationship and far from the first base already…_

" _I'm not going to say sorry for it," Tsuna said calmly and looked straight at the girl. "And I'm not regretting it at all. That was my first kiss too."_

The girl's eyes narrowed as she remembered Tsuna's words. Making a fist with left hand, the girl released an angry aura around making other girls inside the washroom quickly left the place.

Slamming her fist on the counter, Takami released a sigh. "You might not regret it…but it was unfair to me…Ah! I want to punch his face so much!"

" _Hm, those brownies sure did taste better when you are sharing it with someone you love."_

Takami grabbed her head and groaned in her hands as she remembered Yuni's casual statement. "And I'm the one who initiate it too! Damnnn!" She cursed loudly and one girl who was entering the room quickly halted at the entrance and went out silently.

Miyuki eyed her best friend who came back from the washroom. "Hey you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Takami said casually and picked up her chopsticks. "So…you guys take everything slow huh?"

The raven haired girl smiled shyly and nodded. "Um, yeah…we just…yeah…"

The twin tailed girl munched her food and nodded. "Mm good…mn…for you…"

"Stop talking with full mouth Taka-chan!"

"Sorry!"

"Man…now I'm really worry about your future Taka-chan…"

"You always say that Miyuki…"

The raven haired girl crossed her arms. "Of course! Knowing that you liked someone before and failed at exposing your feeling to whoever he is…"

"I told him already!" Takami sighed. "In a paper…"

Miyuki stopped from her rambling and stared at her best friend. She blinked once and then few times before sure that was Takami who sat in front of her. "You're blushing…."

"Is that the issue right now?!"

"Aw…you are shy~~" Miyuki taunted and smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

"Aw…Taka-chan is shy…"

"Miyuki!" Takami growled and slammed her fists on her desk thus gaining attention from few their classmates whom were still in the room instead of having lunch outside.

Miyuki quickly laughed awkwardly and waved to her friends as if to mention there was nothing wrong with the brown haired girl. Focusing at fuming Takami, the raven haired girl smiled. "Um…sorry? Calm down please?"

"Tch! You're not sounding sorry at all Miyuki," The twin tailed girl scoffed.

"Heheh…so…you did tell him your feeling…then what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"I ran away."

"Huh? Ran away?"

"Yea…I ran away…which part of ran away you don't understand?" Takami grunted.

"I get it, just…wow…I'm surprised." Miyuki closed her empty lunch box. "Then you don't know his answer."

"Our feelings are mutual…he said it first…" Takami shrugged and looked away. She was also done with her lunch and slowly her hands work on the empty container.

The raven haired girl stared at her best friend confusedly. "Care to tell me what was actually happened?"

* * *

"I'm your best friend and I still have no idea who the guy that you like so much is," Miyuki frowned as they walked out from their school building and went to the main gate.

"Mm…"

"Is he in the same school with us?"

Takami nodded and somehow they stopped from their walk after few steps outside the gate. Someone had called the twin tailed girl.

"Takami…"

The twin tailed girl looked at the brunet and narrowed her gaze. "Tsuna." She greeted the brunet.

Miyuki stood silently and simply stared at the interaction between the two.

"Um, are you okay?" Tsuna asked while eyeing the twin tailed girl carefully.

"Tsk!" Takami gritted her teeth and grabbed the boy's shirt collar with both hands. "Damn…I really want to punch you face so much but…"

"B-but what?" Tsuna asked warily.

"Never mind!" The girl released her grasp harshly. _Not now…there will be a good time soon._

"Takami?"

"What do you want?"

"Uh…Reborn said that you know Yuni's place."

"Yeah, so?" Takami raised her eyebrows.

"Can you show the way later?"

The first year sighed and nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Tsuna smiled and quickly went away.

"…" The twin tailed girl stared at the leaving boy before shrugged absentmindedly.

"Hm…" Miyuki hummed and rested a hand under her chin.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Takami looked at the raven.

"I think I know who the guy is."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Heh…" Miyuki smirked and walked away. "I can imagine what actually happened with your confession day. The one you like is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Takami felt her jaw dropped and she gaped for a while before realizing what her friend had just said. She quickly ran to the raven haired girl and groaned. "Mi-Miyuki…"

The said girl simply chuckled. "Something had happened during our trip at amusement park months ago?"

"Don't remind me about that place!" The twin tailed girl groaned and stared at the sky. "That day was a nightmare!" She muttered softly.

 _I like him far long time ago Miyuki…sorry for not sharing this with you…_

"But it was fun."

"Yeah for you…and I think I want to take everything slow too…" Takami said flatly and stared at the road ahead. "Our feelings maybe mutual but our reactions towards it are not really in sync."

Miyuki opened her mouth but quickly closing it as she really didn't have anything to comment on her best friend's statement.

After a few moments of silence, the raven haired girl smiled. "Well, good luck in that Taka-chan."

"Thank you Miyuki." The twin tailed girl smiled gratefully at her friend honest wish.

* * *

Yuni greeted the group happily and invited everyone into the mansion. Takami followed silently at the back of the group and exchange knowing glance with the sky arcobaleno.

"I'm glad that you're okay Takami." Yuni whispered with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine." The first year smiled back and followed the group into a room. "I never thought that we are having an alliance with them."

Yuni smiled. "It's good to have them at our side."

Takami shrugged. "Yeah…" She looked at Tsuna briefly before stood silently behind Yuni.

They exchanged few words or rather Tsuna shouted in shock at Yuni's premonition. It wasn't really a surprised for Takami since the sky arcobaleno had explained what she was specialized in. The arrival of Byakuran and Gamma into the room made the atmosphere became livelier.

The next newcomer somehow became like a reunion party. Takami smirked as she noticed the young Shoichi cowered behind the blond teenager. Spanner simply shrugged at the weird gesture.

"Nice to see you healthy and steady there, Shoichi." Takami greeted the ginger haired boy.

"Ah…ah…my stomach…" The boy crouched and was holding his stomach.

They were chatting casually to each other when the watch suddenly beeped. Everyone gasped and Takami instantly took out her brass knuckles and wore it before ignited her flame through her weapon.

"Stay near the princess."

The twin tailed girl nodded. Gamma and others quickly went out from the building followed with Tsuna and the gang leaving Takami beside Yuni and Reborn.

"Yuni…"

"Takami…" Yuni called and closed her eyes. "Do as I say okay?" She pulled the twin tailed girl away from the other occupant in the room which was the sun arcobaleno.

"Um, sure." Takami answered uncertaintly. "Yuni? Do you have something in your mind?"

The forest haired girl opened her eyes and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but more to understanding smile. The twin tailed girl eyed the sky arcobaleno with worry eyes.

"Yuni?"

"Takami, as you know at the beginning the objective of this battle is for us arcobaleno to compete with each other to undone our curse." Yuni paused and looked at the window. Her eyes focused at certain fedora wearing baby. "But Uncle Reborn…he didn't have the same objective."

"What do you mean?" Takami looked at the sun arcobaleno who stood on the desk nearby the window.

"Takami, what do you know about him when you first met him?"

The first year blinked and stared at the floor. "I know him as Tsuna's home tutor…"

"Exactly…"

"You don't mean that…"

"He is doing his job, Takami."

"Then…"

"It's our job to provide the path…"

"No!" Takami shouted and lowered her head. "Sorry…it's just that…your curse is much more…more cruel than the others. I can't let you sacrificing your life again Yuni!" The girl hissed the air. "I was a burden before and couldn't do anything but now I have the chance and…and…you provide me the purpose in your famiglia…I just can't Yuni…"

"Takami, please understand it." Yuni said softly but there was firm resolution behind it.

The twin tailed girl released a sigh before looking at the young sky arcobaleno. "I guess my reasoning is not good enough for you to change your mind about this, right?"

"Yes, that's why I said that I need you, Takami. Knowing Gamma and Byakuran, I bet they are going to disagree about this especially Gamma." The girl paused and shook her head. "Byakuran may understand my decision and Gamma will come to just a little bit late but I need a real supporter at my side and that's you."

Loud explosion could be heard from outside had took both girl's attention. They quickly went to the nearest window and tried to look outside. Takami stared at too many electric poles around the mansion. _Why there is too many of that here? Who are they battling now outside?_

A hand had grabbed her shoulder. Takami gulped as she reminded what conversation she was having with the young sky pacifier holder. "We just barely know each other Yuni. There is no other way?"

"No." Yuni smiled and grabbed the twin tailed girl's hands. "We may just meet recently but we have long time ahead to learn about each other, right?"

"What?" The storm girl felt her eyes widened once she heard the last sentence came from the sky arcobaleno. After a moment she nodded and closed her eyes. "Fine, I trust you on this, princess." _You didn't only just get about this battle premonition. How much did you see about the future Yuni?_

"You are sounded like Gamma now." The green haired girl chuckled.

"Whatever you say…" Takami opened her eyes and looked at Yuni with determination gaze. "Tell me what I should do."

Yuni smiled and whispered something to the storm girl before she went to Reborn. After they talked for a while, Yuni turned around and looked at Takami with a genuine smile.

 _Do it._

With one punch on her wrist, the boss watch was destroyed completely.

' **The Yuni team's boss watch has sustained damage…and they have been eliminated!'**

"Ah…I'm so going to get an earful after this…" Takami muttered to herself as she saw the surprised look on Reborn's face even it briefly showed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside, Collonello changed confuse look with Lal and Iemitsu once they heard the announcement. The rain arcobaleno blinked once before looked at his weapon.

"I didn't even shoot yet and the watch already destroyed?" He said and looked at Iemitsu. "What's next?"

Iemitsu narrowed his gaze. "I may have provoked my son too much."

"Then the stage is all yours then." Collonello shrunk to his baby form.

As for the fight around the mansion, Byakuran pushed Tsuna forward.

"Go to your battle Tsunayoshi-kun." The white haired teenager happily said. "You can't lose here."

"Byakuran? What? Takami is the one who have the boss watch, right? What had happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

"The princess did it again…" Gamma commented nearby and looked at the sky boss. "Go."

"Let's go Baka-Tsuna," Reborn said as he suddenly hopped on the boy. "Iemitsu is waiting for you."

"But!"

"They are fine." Sun pacifier holder said firmly.

Tsuna instantly calmed from worrying. He knew when he couldn't argue what Reborn's had said.

Takami stared the bright spot on the night sky became dimmer from one of the mansion windows. Yuni patted the twin tailed girl's shoulder and they shared a smile.

"I guess my role is end now?"

"Just for now Takami." The small girl smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Takami was already in her room when she heard the next room door closed. She had arrived to her home earlier than the boys. Surprisingly their parents weren't at home thus save the explanation needed. After done preparing a quick and simple dinner, ate and shower, the brown haired girl went into her room and trying for a sleep.

The girl was trying to close her eyes but failed and instead of kept trying she stared at the ceiling. Yuni's words kept playing in her mind.

" _Thank you so much Takami, you're truly my savior."_

The first year shrugged. "I don't do much really, actually; you're the one who manipulate me into your plan." She said softly and closed her eyes.

And to have it open instantly as she heard the loud beeped sound from the next room.

"What the?"

She quickly went to her room door and opened it. Takeshi stood in front of her room ready to knock the door.

"Take-nii, is it third round already?"

"Maa…it is so suddenly too…stay inside okay?"

"Don't worry about me; I'm no longer in it."

"That's a relief…I was scared when heard the announcement before…thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine."

"Takami." Tsuna stepped forward and looked at the said girl earnestly. "I'm glad that you're fine."

Takami looked away and nodded. She went into her room and slowly closing the door. "Good luck and take care."

* * *

Few weeks after the representative battle was over, Takami received an invitation from certain green haired woman at their school gate. It was weekend and the girl had come to the school for a short meeting about the club budget with their coach. Miyuki and their club president already left after meeting for their weekend date while Takami stayed back for a little bit cleaning. The twin tailed girl was surprised when she reached the gate and met with smiling Aria.

They walked around the shopping district and ended at a coffee shop.

"Aria-san, I have a question."

"Ask then," The woman smiled kindly.

Takami smiled back and stared at her reflection from the cup of tea. "Um, when you gave me the invitation during Reborn's trial, are you already foresaw this?"

Aria smiled knowingly and took a sip of her latte. "No, it's just woman intuition and I see potential in you."

Takami smiled and chuckled softly. "Really? What kind of potential?"

"You're a strong girl Takami-chan." Aria answered and took another sip of her drink. The woman then lowered her cup and smiled warmly at the girl. "Welcome to Giglio-Nero family, Takami-chan. You passed Yuni's test before."

The twin tailed girl lowered her gaze to the table. "Ah…So it was a test…that girl…"

"She is adorable, right?"

"Yuni? Yes she is and manipulative too."

"Well, that's my daughter."

Both of chuckled softly and enjoyed their drink with another talk.

* * *

The first year quickly rushed at the loud crash sound and met with boxer wearing Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru nearby. She simply stood silently and kept watching the exchange between three of them before smiling at the scene.

" _You're a strong girl Takami-chan."_

Slowly but surely the twin tailed girl took a turn and went to different direction. Remembering what Aria had said earlier, she smiled.

"Yeah…I guess I can take your word that way Aria-san…"

Takami smiled contently and went back to her home. She was tired and in dire need of nap since she woke too early that day.

Emotional exhausted was in list too the girl added in her mind.

 _I know our feelings are mutual…but…I know deep in his heart…he still likes Sasagawa-senpai…He likes her for how long already? I can't beat that…_

The first year chuckled softly.

"Let the time tells us what we are going to do later…and sudden heart change can't overcome his long time crush after all," Takami said softly and found herself stood nearby the river bank. She stared at the clear water solemnly as memories during their time at the future years came haunting her mind.

The twin tailed girl sighed.

* * *

Tsuna was running around searching for something when noticed a lone figure was sitting down on the ground facing the river. It was getting late and the sky already turned orange with blue hue. He silently stared at the twin tailed girl's back.

Takami looked and enjoyed the view from the other side of river where she saw a pair of couple was holding hands and walking leisurely enjoying each other presence. She then looked down at her own hand and smiled sadly.

" _What about try holding each other hands first?"_

"Takami…"

Jolted at the sudden call, the twin tailed girl quickly looked at her side and met with Tsuna who was standing at her right side. Thank goodness he is wearing clothes this time, Takami silently commented in her mind.

"Tsuna…" Takami said softly and stared at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Casually, Tsuna took a seat beside the girl. "I'm searching for something."

"Then, you better go," The girl said and looked at the sky. "It is getting late…"

"I found it already…"

"Oh…good for you."

Tsuna nodded and stared at the same sight where Takami was looking earlier. He stared sadly at the pair and slowly opened his mouth.

"Takami…I'm sorry," He said and closed his eyes. "I saw you earlier this evening and actually I was searching for you ever since…"

"Ah…you saw me?"

"Yeah," Tsuna answered and looked at the pair again. "Takami, this is going to be unfair for you…"

"I'm jealous…for you to choose her again…them again…" The girl said softly and stared at the ground. "I would be lying to myself if I never tell you directly this." She looked at Tsuna with teary eyes. "Tsuna…I love you so much that it hurts…so…we better…"

Tsuna pulled Takami into a tight hug.

"It really hurts me when I can't find you earlier Takami…I search everywhere but couldn't find you…the sorrow in your eyes even I just saw it briefly…It hurts…I'm sorry Takami…I'm sorry for making you feel like that…"

"Tsuna…" The girl wailed. "Tsuna…"

"Our journey is still long and we are just at the beginning. There will be much more hurtful and sorrowful things in the future…will you…will you join me hand in hand in this? Together as a pair? As a partner for life. Will you share everything together with me, Takami?"

A chuckled slowly covered the cry and Takami slowly pushed the brunet away. The first year now was laughing.

"Takami?"

"I can't believe that you're saying all of those…yesterday you was just a weakling and now…Oh my dearest…"

"Takami."

The laugh stopped. Takami opened her eyes and looked at the offered hand in front of her before focusing at the boy. Their eyes met. Tsuna looked at the girl intensely.

Takami lowered her gaze and focused at the offered hand.

 _He is serious…Tsuna is…_

" _What about try holding each other hands first?"_

Yuni's words echoing once again in the girl's mind.

Slowly the twin tailed girl placed her hand on the open palm. They sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

Years later.

A young woman with long dark brown hair was walking around the Vongola mansion behind a green hair teenager. She took her surrounding as casual as could be seen but her mind was calculating every traps and way out she could formulate if anything ever happen.

"Relax Takami…they are our ally…"

"I just…it just a habit…sorry Yuni."

They stopped in front of a door. Yuni looked at her protector and smiled warmly. Takami smiled back.

"You have your answer?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They entered the room.

* * *

The meeting had ended without any casualty. Tsuna entered his room and paused on his track as he noticed a small box on his working desk. Quickly he picked up the box after closing the door and smiled at it. The young man opened the box and pulled out the piece of paper from the lid.

 _Yes, I do._

 **The end**

 **So this is it for Stormy Sky. I know this is sounds repetitive but thanks again everyone. Your supports making me go forward and…and…I'm going to make another story but with different twist…It just stills a draft anyway.**

 **Here is the sneak peak**

Hotaru once never believe about reincarnation idea of KHR fandom. She simply enjoyed the story and its character but never on that kind of universe.

.

.

.

It was a normal life for Hotaru until she reached the tender age of six. She stared at her older brother with a shock. Shinji was wearing his middle school uniform and Hotaru knew she was familiar with it. The young girl slowly went to her brother's side and patted his leg.

"Shinji-nii…what is your middle school name again?"

"Hn? It is Kokuyo Middle Hotaru."

The girl froze.

.

.

.

Hotaru knew that this wasn't any simple imagination. She was in it and she was going to Kokuyo middle like her brother soon! She didn't want to get near with any suspicious mist flame user at all! And she couldn't control herself over some cute brunet if they ever meet!

 _What I'm going to do?_

 **Shall I proceed with the idea? Wonder what the pairing will be…**


End file.
